Lucky Day For Gohan
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: When you're a young man dating the cutest blonde at Orange Star High you never know what's going to happen! So when Gohan brings Erasa over to see Bulma, it's only a matter of time until things get heated. Good thing Bulma isn't bored out of her mind or anything...just sunning herself, alone, in a swimsuit. How bad could that be? GohanxBulmaxErasa oneshot. Commissioned by a friend.


**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! I know it has been a while since I've posted, but not to worry, this oneshot should serve to satisfy just about every desire someone who follows my work could have. 2017 ended off with updates to DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle and DBZ Gals' Most Embarrassing Stories, but now...in 2018 I bring you a commission I have been working on and off on for about 4 months. The commissioner was very patient considering I obviously got writer's block part way through it. Now that it is complete though we have a real gem! He requested it be set in a similar universe as my Beach Battle story so here Gohan is dating Erasa and Future Trunks is dating Maron and Mai, important things to mention so it makes a little more sense while reading, otherwise this is immediately post Majin Buu Saga. Take off your training gear because this is going to be a long, but fun ride!**

 **After the Defeat of Majin Buu, Capsule Corp, Bulma's Pool:**

"Oh my..." The artificially simulated wind that blew through the inner dome of the massive Capsule Corp. building fluttering over her, it seemed like today was just like any other day for the world's richest and most intelligent woman, "...Here I am...all alone again..." With what had to have been her tenth deep sigh that day slipping from her full pouty red lips, Bulma let her deep cerulean orbs close as she reached over to her small side table that she kept beside her, the bluenette's fingers taking a small ice cube in their grasp, "...A beautiful woman left all alone without even a _little_ attention..."

The cool breeze flowing over her again, the genius gently brushed some of her silky blue hair out of her eyes as she reclined back in her sun chair, her eyes slowly reopening to look over her body just as a small pout crossed over her features, "...And here I even slipped into my sexiest bikini too!..." Eyebrows the color of the sky furrowing at just how silly she looked, it was one thing for Vegeta to never be around anymore when she needed him, but now THIS was just ridiculous!

She had spent the better part of the previous day walking around in the sexiest outfits she had, dropping hints like one of her father's best dive bomber designs over the camps of pirates to her Prince that she needed him, and yet here she was with not a soul around. "...I mean, doesn't he understand at all what men do?..." The buxom babe asked herself angrily, sitting up a little in her chair as she thought about it, her large breasts bouncing slightly with her sudden movement. "...For Dende's sake!...When your woman practically _begs_ you to tend to her you're supposed to fuck her brains out, not..." Gritting her teeth to keep from shouting out across the entire dome that she needed to be fucked and attract whatever attention such an exclamation certainly would, she paused, a thought crossing her mind. The head of Capsule Corp. ceasing her ranting, instead turned her head to look down across the feast she had laid out for the supposed soother of her womanly aches.

Bulma, despite being at the ripe age of thirty eight still somehow seemed to have one hell of a body, a body that for some reason or other looked just as curvy and full of flesh as it had when she was twenty eight. "I know what _most_ men would do if they saw a girl like this sitting out on her own..." A small smile spreading across her increasingly reddening cheeks as she gazed across her voluptuous figure, it really was a work of art. Bulma Brief had always had a slim build, she wasn't the kind of girl that was the athletic type, not at all, but at the same time she didn't have thick layers of feminine fat lathered on every area men tended to stare at a little too long. Instead, she had a nice mix of both worlds, a slim soft frame that was curvier than the vast majority of girls without hitting the level that the chicks that truly were made for bikinis had.

Cerulean orbs sinking lower they ran across her smooth, pale form, a pair of long legs that grew increasingly thicker the higher up they went before the backs of them formed into one of the roundest apples of an ass a woman could ask for, not firm, not saggy, just full and with plenty of flesh to rub...as Roshi was more than well experienced with. An eyebrow twitching at the thought of the old pervert coping a feel of her, as much as she hated to admit it Roshi would certainly be more attentive than her husband was at the moment, as horrible as that would be anyway. "...Yeah... _any_ man would go crazy if they saw me in this...aside from Vegeta..."

Her eyes slimming into annoyed crescents as she eyed her own feminine curves with more than a little anger at them being neglected, her blue gems now centered on her bikini, the material digging into her skin just enough to show off her curves that much more than it normally would. "...I don't know why...I really am a babe..." Taking in a deep breath as her fingers clutched an ice cube between them, even if her bikini bottoms weren't the most adventurous, the small red strings tied on either side of them more or less the norm for style and certainly not very revealing sitting down; on the other hand though...her bikini top definitely was… "...I mean look at me...I've got all the curves a man could want..." She said, her eyes raking across her majestic form as she complimented herself again and again, "...Long legs, beautiful hair, a flat stomach, round butt...and a pair of big...round..."

Nudging herself up just a little more in her sun chair so that she was at a 120 degree angle, the bikini clad minx couldn't hold back a smirk as she watched her large breasts jiggle around ever so slightly in the tight confines of her top, their soft masses enough to stop all thoughts in the male mind with that small movement alone. "...Yeah...boys would kill to see a pair of boobs like mine..." Smiling into her next sigh, Bulma brought her other hand back over to her body, the ice cube caught between her fingers leaking icy cold water across her chest as she moved, the chilling droplets causing the woman to jolt up some more as they splashed down, her breasts following suit with just as many more loose wobbling.

"It's funny..." Bulma smiled breathily, like a seductress out on a date, her hand lazily bringing the ice cube down from its flight for a gentle landing on her body, "...After all the attention boys have given my breasts over the years, I am the one who loves them the most..." A smirk rising to overtake her smile, Bulma's left hand deftly cupped the underside of her left boob through her top, the whole globe bubbling upward within its red triangle even as the string connecting her bikini cups pulled the right one up at an erotic angle. "...When I was a C cup as a teen I seduced Oolong...Roshi...and of course Yamcha without even trying..." Gentle fingers sinking into the soft underside of her breast, time seemed to skip by as she watched herself age over the years, her body loosing some of her teenage spring, but fully developing...and that meant _filling ou_ t in every area she wanted to.

The striped blue push up bra bikini she once wore in her twenties long left in her dresser, despite having more wonderful curves to cover, Bulma somehow managed to wear less. Her bikini top, like her bottoms was held together by two knots, one on the back of her neck and one behind her back, the red strings leading back to her front, where they connected to a pair of remarkably... _small_ triangles, each of them concealing the bare minimum of her flesh without looking too skimpy. "...Who would have thought...after being so conservative with what I had...uck!..." Gasping at that moment, Bulma then released a cool sigh as she pressed the watery ice cube down into the top of her cleavage, "...Ba...back then..." smiling all the more as she gently pressed the cold piece of ice deeper between her breasts, the buxom babe was getting more than a little wild between her memories and the scandalous thing she was currently doing.

Retaking her thoughts she continued, "...Now that I have more than twice as much to cover up..." cerulean gems running over her lily white globes as they sat, caught in her bikini top like over sized pigs in hammocks against a tree, "...I would decide to wear a _string_ bikini of all things..." Her finger moving even deeper into her cleavage, she let her eyes flutter closed, the sensations of the cool ice mixing a little too much with her wild thoughts, "...I guess that's the thing about having a _natural_ set of double Ds..." the blue haired vixen smirked to herself, the water from the melting ice cube starting to slip underneath the triangles of her bikini top as she slid it across her soft skin, the chilly water moving over her flesh like the _other_ substance she loved on them so much.

"...When you've got it; flaunt it..." Sighing even more as the ice cube melted away, she quickly snatched up another one, pressing the lucky piece of ice into the valley between her jostling melons as fast as a man would dive in! "...And boy do I have it..." The hand that had been cupping her left boob starting to move around, the blue haired genius bit her lip as the velvety tips of her fingers slipped under the bottom of her left bikini triangle, thin digits burrowing under the thin fabric to grope at the soft plushness of her breast. "...Oh...Vegeta..." Letting her wild side start to take over, Bulma needed this, day after day without her husband to tend to her needs was really getting to her, and if he wasn't going to do it...then she would. "...Yes...yes...grab my big titties...uuuuhhh please..."

Peeking through partially closed eyelashes at her body, Bulma really didn't understand how her knockers alone couldn't bring the Prince running. Both of her boobs were a pale white color, from all that time she spent inside and away from the damaging rays of the sun, and each were more than a handful, she may have had small hands so her inability to cover them well at all was one thing, but even Vegeta seemed to have a tough time when they would shower together, "...I need your hands on them...please...try to hold them still..." That evil left palm of hers slipping completely inside the red fabric of her bra, the minx let out a loud sigh as her fingers dug into her soft flesh, pressing her skin out of her top while rolling the increasingly hard pink bud below them up to scrap against her palm, grasping as much of her round tit as she could.

Remembering their shower fun...how he'd hold her against his chest from behind, her arms hooked around his neck, she just watched in absolute ecstasy as her man tried in vain to completely cover her large breasts with his hands, each time he just about had them a little too much soft boob flesh would ooze out of his fingers and when he went to cover them...the whole breast would just slip right out from under his hand, the round globe bouncing and jiggling under the hot spray of the shower before he scooped it back up again, her cleavage bubbling up as if she were wearing a bustier...of groping rough male hands…

The triangles that were tied over her double Ds were even worse at covering her chest than Vegeta was! Each red scrap of fabric stretched taut across her flesh, the minuscule amount of cloth concealing just the centers of her boobs, while covering more than her nipples they still seemed to leave most of her breasts exposed with plenty being shown off on all sides. Bulma also had a fair amount of side boob on show, as well as what only the best string bikinis could do, let the soft rounds of her breasts' undersides to slip out while still being secure from popping free like in the shower, the result being her soft jugs pressed against her chest with the small triangles only covering the centers of them.

Still though, the best of all was her cleavage, the second ice cube twirling around between her two huge globes, Bulma let out another sigh, about half of each breast exposed in the middle, they were oh so gently squished together to create some of the most erotic cleavage in the world, their soft masses still loose enough to bounce and jiggle around with her every move, but still pulled close enough together to bubble up and display the cleavage that all men loved.

"I'm right here...Vegeta..." The fantasy in her head beginning to evolve as she gently played with her melons, Bulma could almost feel him now, Vegeta, he would come down to lean over her, his hot breath scorching her neck even as she begged him to lower it...to pay attention to her most prized assets of femininity. "...Please...they're so heavy...don't let a girl try to hold them on her own..." Sliding the ice cube further down between her plush breasts, Bulma could feel her skin prickling at the cold sensation, the ice running over increasingly aroused skin the more time passed. "...I told you...Vegeta..." Pressing the ice cube that much deeper into her cleavage, the hand under Bulma's bikini top lifted up, the fabric becoming like a tent as she unknowingly pushed the ice cube towards the tempting opening.

Feeling herself up like this was making her so hot...so hot, her pussy was aching for some action, and of course her tiny little pink nipples were as hard as pebbles at the thought of male hands taking advantage of what nature bestowed upon her and her alone… "...I can't handle a pair of double Ds...Vegeta..." letting out a long moan as the ice skated across her skin, Bulma could barely believe how turned on she was getting! Her nipples were like little super sensitive electrodes; maybe she should just get it over with herself and go up to her room for some shower on Bulma fun…after all that massage setting wasn't there for nothing...

"...Please...babe...I need your big...strong hands to massage them for...MEEEEE!" Her big blue eyes shooting wide open as the ice cube slipped out of her grasp, the icy square sliding beneath the tent of her bikini triangle and across her bare boob, the small indent being hollowed out in the middle of the cube sliding right on top of her hardened nipple! "EEEEAAAHHH!" The shock of her nipple being suddenly surrounded by cold, wet ice taking her by surprise, Bulma made the horrible mistake of taking her hand out of her top, the fabric snapping back down, it trapped the cube against her aching nipple with no way to let it out! "AH! DAMNIT! Why did I let it go in?…" Her words of anger at what she did to herself coming to a halt, it was then Bulma could hear the sounds of people approaching her from behind.

Freezing mid syllable she paused, yes, people were coming closer, two of them, a girl and...a boy. "Shit, shit, shit! Get out of there, you perverted ice cube!..." Bulma whispered with a snarl into her cleavage as she pulled at her bikini top, the left triangle straining against the upper knot as she yanked it open to look inside, the strings loosening with every tug she made on them. As much as peeking inside her own bikini would have turned her on a minute ago now it just looked perverted to the woman. Reaching inside, a wide red blush spread across her face as Bulma fished around inside her own bra, her fingers groping and kneading her own boob just to get the ice cube out! "Come on...come on...you've had your fun in there...now stop molesting my nipple..."

The voices getting closer, she couldn't be caught like this! Not with her hand inside her bra, so, her fingers finally finding the ice cube, she grabbed it as hard as she could, unfortunately what with how hot her body was in there, it had already grown fragile from the warmth, her fingers pressing it into her flesh, the ice cube shattered into pieces, each one quickly melting against the tender flesh of her budding nipple before running out of the bottom of her bikini top, "YES I GOT IT!" Realizing she said that just a little too loudly, Bulma knew her visitors had to be close, looking down at her chest, it looked like she had been pouring water onto one of her breasts, but at least it was better than with a boob out in the open!

The CEO bolting up from her chair, Bulma turned around, a small smile spread across her lips as she greeted her guests with her eyes closed, "Heya! Long time no see! How have you bee-" Her words coming to a grinding halt at the sound of a particular voice calling out her name, the blue haired woman felt a sudden breeze rush through her short hair as it hit her just _who_ the owner of that overexcited and high pitched voice was… Her eyes popping wide open in shock, and of course _more_ than just a little concern for her well being and...dignity, Bulma's cerulean gems confirmed her suspicions to a 'T'.

"BULMA! THERE YOU ARE! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" The visual before her matching up with what her mental index told her, Bulma was right, moving like a speeding bullet towards her was Gohan's girlfriend...Erasa. "...OH BULMA YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL, HOW ARE YOU?!..." The girl called out again, but as the rich vixen tried to open her mouth to respond, not to mention try to get a good look at what on Earth the blonde was staring at, she stopped as she suddenly felt the girl's presence behind her…

Blue eyes staring forward, Bulma was both pleased and mortified that Gohan was here too, the young man clad in his usual school clothes it was good to have him around to help keep Erasa under control around her...but at the same time...his being there made things that much more humiliating when… "Oh wow...Bulma this bikini is so tiny...I LOVE it!..." The red tint on the bluenette's cheeks increasing tenfold, her cerulean eyes seemed to shrink to the size of pin pricks as suddenly she felt two small feminine hands slip up underneath either triangle of her bikini bra, Erasa's hands wasting no time in cupping her soft double Ds as if groping the large globes was an actual greeting!

"...And your boobs feel as big...and bouncy as ever..." The words leaving the blonde's lips in a way that as much as they were full of admiration, had just a _little_ too much sexual appreciation in them to keep the older woman calm. Bulma's eyes shooting down to stare at her chest, she couldn't _believe_ what she was seeing! Erasa's small hands sliding around _inside_ the tight confines of her string bikini top, her normally protective material trapping her poor helpless girls in with the blonde's perverted fingers. Roaming across her bare boobs, Erasa's hands were already well at work enjoying the large breasts that Bulma was so proud to possess! Pale pink skin dipping into paler white, Erasa's fingers moved around within Bulma's top like tentacles, each one sliding along her big bubbles of boob flesh, pressing into them even while their tips poked and prodded deeper.

The teen's fingers closing together, they happily forced half of the bluenette's boobs up and over the top of her bra, bubbling bouncy flesh rising up for her boyfriend to see before letting them go, each round globe jiggling against one another as they struggled to fall back into her top, but without slipping out the bottom more than they were supposed to. It was amazing, the entire sight was like seeing a girl dropping a pair of melons into a tub of water just to grab the again every time they burst back up to the surface...only with a _lot_ more jiggling...as Gohan could attest.

Speaking of boyfriends watching, Gohan was really in for a show today! His hormone driven teenage eyes the size of dinner plates as he too stood glued to Bulma's large breasts as much as the CEO herself was as Erasa molded them into whatever shape she felt they should be in. The blonde seemed to be in top form today, pressing her fingers in and out of Bulma's big double Ds with the skill only a girl who herself played with her huge hooters had, the blonde kneading each ripe marshmallow like a toy, making sure to run her hands over every square millimeter of her voluptuous boobs. "...I _really_ wish mine were as perky as yours are, Bulma..."

Sighing happily as she looked down over her idol's shoulder to watch herself play with the distinguished woman's large breasts, the blonde cupped a soft tit in each palm before sliding them up to the top, feeling the bluenette's flesh flow against her palm before pulling her hands back down again, just to tent her top out a little to see the entirety of Bulma's boobs jiggle against her hands as if they were free, the top still just concealing them from the lucky boy before them. "...And even if they're not nearly as big as Maron's are..." Looking into her idol's eyes as she molded her soft boobies in her palms, squeezing her creamy skin between her fingers, Erasa paused, simply holding the bluenette's globes like that despite Bulma's look of embarrassment, "...they are so big and bouncy...I could play with them all...day..."

As absolutely... _amazing_ as this was to watch though, Gohan couldn't help feeling a little conflicted. Yeah, Bulma was sexy as hell, and as much as he hated to admit it the red string bikini she had been so unlucky to decide to wear cupped and showed off her round assets even better than his girlfriend's hands managed to. In all honesty though it did NOT help his well-being to see someone he basically thought of as family with her pair of big tits jiggling around in a skimpy little string bikini...it just wasn't good...as much as it was great in other ways. _'Wow...they_ _really_ _do move around a lot...'_ Swallowing a gulp as he thought about them, Gohan just couldn't take his eyes off of Bulma's rack, how big they were...how round and soft the two jugs seemed to be as Erasa molded them like bouncy marshmallows in her hands...how they were constantly changing shapes, but never sagging when she let them go to bounce… _'...I bet Bulma's boobs would_ _really_ _bounce a lot if she took off her to_ _p_ _-'_

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he knew he had to get control of himself! This was BULMA he was thinking about, not some random chick flaunting all her goods at the beach! _'Calm down, you big oaf!...Bulma deserves better than this...she's been a family friend longer than I've been alive...'_ But just seeing them...those big, mouth watering breasts of hers...jiggling all over the place, he was beginning to doubt if even a _naked_ beach girl could compete with the beautiful bluenette. Watching his girlfriend press her fingers against the little points at the centers of Bulma's melons with an increasingly dry mouth, Gohan blushed, feeling the familiar sensation of a hard on pressing against his boxers. His eyes turning to look down, for a moment, it didn't take long to confirm his suspicions, not with what a half saiyan like him was packing, there were _some_ downsides to being a well-endowed guy too.

' _...She doesn't deserve to be a teenage show...o...okay...gotta stop this before it gets out of hand...'_ Swallowing his male desire to see Erasa pull Bulma's top off and give him the show of a lifetime, he slowly walked over to his girlfriend before somehow managing to pry her hands out of her idol's bright red string bikini top. "That's enough, Erasa..." he sighed, pulling her back so that they stood in front of the bluenette again, his hands on the girl's shoulders and behind her, her blocking the view of his growing bulge some.

The show at long last over, Gohan smiled as he heard his blonde let out a small sigh of annoyance before returning his gaze to the rather disheveled woman. "...Heheh...sorry about that, Bulma..." he sighed, his right hand hooking behind his head to rub it in embarrassment, "...You know she can get a little...out of hand..." But as the words left the male's lips, Gohan couldn't help noticing just how hard Bulma's nipples looked… _'Dende...were...were they sticking out that much just from Erasa groping her?...Or was she?...'_

The young man's thoughts being suddenly cut off though, Bulma was finally starting to pull herself together from her...greeting. _'Dende...I said I wanted my husband's_ rough _MALE hands playing with my big tits...not a teenage girl's_ smooth _little ones...'_ Still though...the things that Erasa had been doing to her breasts...as much as it bothered her to admit it...they had been...amazing… Bulma was straight as an arrow, that was solid fact, as solid as Roshi's heterosexuality was, but at the same time with how lonely she'd been over the past couple weeks...and just how randy she'd gotten herself with all her semi public fondling, having someone just stick their hands into her bra and mold her prized breasts around as if they belonged to them had been...erotic.

Taking a deep breath to alleviate some of the pent of feelings she was holding in following that experience, Bulma couldn't help noticing as she rose her head that Gohan, as much as he would always make her think of the little boy she first met years ago, really... _really_ was turning into one hell of a man… Her eyes dropping down from his face, she had to correct herself as they came to rest right below his belt buckle. _'...I stand corrected...a very..._ _BIG_ _...man...'_

Cerulean orbs straying a little too long, Gohan didn't fail to notice that Bulma seemed to be staring at his huge bulge barely hidden behind Erasa, the fact of which helped him feel a _little_ better about watching his girlfriend play with her tits for as long as he had. Her eyes moving over Gohan's obviously large package, the bluenette let out one more heated tense breath, one that made her large breasts rise up with the muscles of her chest before jiggling back down into the strained triangles of her bikini top. _'_ _...Get a hold of yourself, Bulma...you can't just bring_ _any_ _man into your pants...'_ The milf's moment of calming lasting a good few seconds it didn't seem to bother the teens too much...not with the _incredible_ view Bulma gave them down her bikini top as she leaned slightly forward to exhale.

Shaking her head a little in annoyance, the well-massaged woman raised her gaze back up from the newly made man's bulge, her blue eyes looking more than a little miffed as she stared back at the couple, knowing Erasa likely had no trouble getting fucked. "Okay...forgetting that...experience..." The bluenette somehow managed to gloss over her spontaneous breast exam with dignity, "...Heya, Gohan, What brings you over there today?..." Bulma asked the pair, her voice a little more composed. As much as her face still burned red from being publicly groped, she couldn't help wondering why they had just randomly decided to come over and reroute her day. "...I thought you were introducing Little Miss Teenage Blonde Fantasy here to your mother..." She said giving the blonde in question a little bit of a peeved glance for the obvious reasons.

At that, both teens seemed to react on impulse, Erasa blushing a bright red and hiding her eyes beneath her short blonde bangs, while Gohan just continued trying to start a fire on the back of his head with all the rubbing he was doing. "...Uhhh yeah...about that one...you see, Bulma..." The poor, but unbelievably lucky young man went on, his face too tinting a deep shade of red to match both of the girls', "...We did that, but...it kinda _really_ didn't go how we wanted it to..."

 **Son Homestead, One Hour Ago:**

"Uhhh...Mother, there is someone I would like you to meet…" Gohan said a little unsteadily as he called to get his mom's attention. The guy was dripping with sweat more than he had after just finishing sparring Piccolo again, yet all he was doing was introducing his girlfriend to his mom. The two were alone in the living room, just Chi-Chi and him, but as the older woman turned around to ask him who on Earth he could be talking about, that was when the front door opened...and Erasa came bounding in.

Both Sons spinning round in that very moment to see her enter the house, the blonde girl came in just like she always seemed to...way too fucking fast… "Hey there, Mrs. Son! I'm Erasa!..." Announcing her name as she shot into the room, all Chi-Chi really saw were a pair of breasts that were WAY too big for any kind of girl suitable to date her son possess as they jiggled all over the place in her tight green tube top, the material barely keeping her tits in place as she bounded towards her. "...I know it may be a surprise, but I'm Gohan's girl—FRIEND!"

Erasa rushing over to greet the mother of the love of her life just a _little_ faster than either had expected her too, Erasa was forced to open her eyes from their happy closed expression state as she collided with the overly conservative woman. Both ladies' eyes popping wide open, everything would have been fine and Chi-Chi would have easily dodged the girl if only she was paying attention...and not thinking, _'OH MY DENDE! No! No way my little genius is going to let his mind be distracted by a girl like this!...'_ As Chi-Chi was currently screaming in her head while her eyes followed Gohan's girlfriend's over sized melons. Bouncing up and down with each step she took, Erasa's round boobies were jiggling completely out of control in her tube top like they were trying to jump free, _'...I can understand him wanting a girl with a little..._ _more_ _, but this...NO I will not stand here and let my boy_ _even_ _think_ _of keeping a girl like-'_ "THIIIIIS!"

The blonde teen running straight into the older mother, Chi-Chi let out a loud scream of surprise just as the two started to fall backward, Erasa practically on top of her at this point save for the foot of space between them in the air. "AHHH! What do you think you're doing?! You're going to knock me down, you crazy girl!-Ooh!" Her right hand reaching out to get a hold of something to keep her from falling flat on her back because of the hyperactive teen, Chi-Chi's eyes grew to the size of dragon balls as when she reached out, her hand accidentally grabbed the front of Erasa's flimsy green tube top and…

Pulled it down.

Erasa letting out a high pitch squeal of embarrassment, both she and Chi-Chi fell to the hard wooden floor as the mother of two pulled the well-endowed teen's tube top straight down to her curvy little waist. The pair each as shocked as the other, the blonde for being stripped and Chi-Chi for what she was seeing it could have gone better… Thankfully for all involved though, Erasa, in her haste to get dressed that morning had neglected to make sure she put a bra on.

So with Gohan watching it all happen in slow motion, the mortified young could only stand there as he saw both of Chi-Chi's eyes grow larger and Erasa's shrink down to the size of pin pricks. His girlfriend's huge double E cup boobs bouncing up into the air as Erasa's tube top was pulled all the way down to her jeans; the boy's mother of all people the one to expose the busty blonde. Those beautiful melons springing free, the girl's nipples pointing straight up before falling back down into a series of momentous jiggles, each of her round, super soft breasts wobbling and shaking as they collided against each other, just to bounce in opposite directions.

The looks on either females' faces one of absolute shock, Chi-Chi's full of embarrassment at actually stripping another girl on accident, something she had long chided people like Roshi for doing on purpose, and Erasa for the humiliation that came with well...your boyfriend's mother getting an eyeful of your huge boobs...the fact that it was obvious her son probably enjoyed them for all it was worth only making Erasa blush that much redder at the show she was giving the raven haired woman.

The two collapsing to the ground in a heap, Chi-Chi was predictably on the bottom, but as Gohan watched it all unfold, what really made him wish to Dende, Kami, and hell even the perverted Elder Kai, if that was possible, for all of what was happening to be some sort of nightmare... Was the fact that as Erasa fell on top of the older woman, Chi-Chi's face became smothered directly...between her huge breasts. If there was such a thing as a 'FUBAR' moment outside of fighting this had to of been it. Chi-Chi...his mother and the most G rated woman he knew...was _motorboating_ Erasa's eighteen year old Double E boobs...and as much as it scared him...it probably would have set Roshi for eternal life. "Oh no! I'm like _SO_ sorry!..." Erasa cried out as she got up on her knees in front of the woman, her boobs still squishing into Chi-Chi's face like one of those oppai videos Oolong had.

But as much as her head was spinning from it all, her eyes were just a pair of spirals now that she had been knocked semi out of it from the landing, only the front of her getting _some_ cushioning. Unbeknownst to the teens though, Chi-Chi couldn't help a small pink blush spreading across her cheeks even while Erasa's whole face was a bright red, the woman feeling some of the biggest natural breasts she'd ever seen against her face, _'...Wow...those...those things are_ _definitely_ _too big for my Gohan...'_ A small smile appearing on the mother's face, even though the other two would never know it, as conservative as she was, she didn't completely mind being given some 'puff puff' by a girl with huge jugs, _'...Yeah...too big to be proper...even if they are still...natural...'_

Erasa's huge double Es rubbing up and down Chi-Chi's pale cheeks, the bouncy flesh jiggling all over her face as the younger girl tried to wake her up from her sleep, Gohan could only stand behind it all watching it in absolute relief that Goten hadn't been home to see his overly buxom girlfriend have her top pulled down by his mother. Although, at the same time...relief only went so far when you had to deal with the fact that not only did the meeting go horribly, but also, usually your mom seeing your busty girlfriend topless within five seconds of meeting her wasn't the best thing for their relationship. Somehow the younger Son was pretty sure the same thing happening with Goten probably would have made her endeared for life...

"Why, Dende?..." Gohan asked up to the green healer above as he watched the pair still struggling on the floor, the boy's luck at getting such a beautiful girl finally biting him in the ass, "...I know I asked for my mom to have a good time _seeing_ my girlfriend...but I didn't mean seeing her _this_ much..." Erasa at long last sitting back on her knees, Gohan's blush only deepened when he spotted the two red face sized expanses of flesh on the girl's boobs right where his mother's face had been. "...Why me?..." Rubbing the back of his head, it was only then that Erasa finally pulled her tube top back over the majority of her large breasts, the blonde giving him a weak wave, "...Seriously, why me?..."

 **Bulma's Pool, Present Time:**

His hand rubbing the back of his head now just as it was then, the story came to an end. "Whoa...now _that's_ a first encounter..." Her big blue eyes taking up the entirety of her orbs as she listened to the story draw to a close, Bulma stared back at Gohan, the half saiyan still rubbing the back of his head just as nervously before. It was then though that they returned to their normal size… _'_ _Oh this is sweet...'_ A smirk that absolutely brimmed with irony spreading across her lips as she turned her gaze to Erasa, the young girl gulping when she saw the wide grin she was giving her, "...One that HAD to be mortifying for sure, but..."

Both Gohan and Erasa following Bulma's gaze to the blonde's pair of double Es packed into the very same tube top, they couldn't help blushing as Bulma spoke, "...At the same time..." smirking as wide as a boy that saw a girl lose part of her swimsuit at the beach as she looked at them, Bulma giggled, "...Considering what you do to me all the time..." The bluenette's cerulean gems glinting with karma as they grazed over Erasa's perky jugs, picturing the embarrassing ordeal in as close detail as she could, "...I can't help thinking having your boyfriend's mom pull your top down and getting an eyeful of you was in the cards..."

The tint on Erasa's cheeks getting that much darker as she knew her idol _enjoyed_ the idea of her having a somewhat forced wardrobe malfunction...and of course the excitement that knowing this fact about the bluenette brought, it was then that Gohan spoke up, drawing attention away from the amazing moment of spillage his girlfriend had endured earlier. "Uhh...putting what my mother and girlfriend went through aside..." the young man said a little assertively, it wasn't his usual style, but when his girl was teased he tended to get those male instincts Bulma had been questioning if Vegeta even had at this point, those possessive testosterone ones, "...We were wondering where Trunks and Maron were..."

His deep dark eyes centered on the scantily clad bluenette, Bulma too felt her cheeks redden at the tone of his voice, strong, but still respectful, tender, but also stern, he didn't want to be rude to her, but he was defending Erasa...and as much as she still felt it was overdue for the blonde, the fact that he did that on instinct only made her that much more wet inside the rest of her string bikini. Raising both of her hands up to show she was giving it up, Bulma smiled, "Calm down, I'm only teasing..." she grinned, the genius shooting Erasa a quick 'he's got your back' look of approval before continuing, "...But as for those two..." putting one finger to her lips, she thought about it for a second, her arm sliding her right boob up against her chest, "...They said they were going out shopping...but then again that was well over six hours ago..."

Both teens' eyes popping out of their sockets, their jaws dropped as they both screamed, "SIX HOURS!?" at the bluenette, Bulma simply waving them off as they struggled to comprehend just how on Earth the pair could spend that much time out shopping. Gohan of course knew of Maron's lust for material things, dresses, skirts, tops, and the like, but at the same time he also knew her tastes were more on the...expensive side...diamonds, jewelry…purses...

Bulma's all seeing eyes catching the look on Gohan's face, she laughed, "HAHAHA! Don't worry, Gohan, I'm sure Trunks is getting pulled into shops to see her model things _he_ is interested in too..." Finishing off that sentence with a wink, it may have taken a second, but then it hit him, Gohan's mind leaving them to go to a place he would want to go with his girlfriend, _Brief's Secret_ the home of the...sexiest women's underwear and bikinis in West City. Maron liked expensive alright...and considering Trunks was the son of well...Bulma, his cash flow was unlimited, allowing him to likely see...Maron...squeeze herself...and her enormous mounds of boob flesh into whatever skimpy bikini or nightie she could find. Okay, so maybe a day of shopping had it's perks too...really _perky_ ones at that.

With Bulma still laughing at the dumb look forming on Gohan's face as the idea of taking Erasa there for a little bit of _specific_ clothes shopping, the blonde spoke up, much to their chagrin. "Oooooh, you mean Trunks is watching her popping out of tiny bikinis!..." The other two sweat dropping as Gohan's golden haired girlfriend actually had a real blonde moment, they had no idea just how right she was…

 **Brief Beach, Secret Location Outside West City:**

 _Schlip!_ "There...now that's _much_ better...isn't it, my big...strong, man?..." Maron asked her boyfriend as he lied down beneath her, the girl straddling his hips whilst she twisted around to reach behind her back. Trunks, his light lavender hair blowing in the cool breeze of the coastline, looked up with a grin which shone with nothing, but pride as Maron undid the last tie on the back of her bikini top. The strings unfurling from around her body, the two large cups of yellow fabric falling onto his chest as her huge double G cup boobies bounced out of her bra, each one rolling out in a series of jiggles until they stuck out from her chest with all the perkiness they shouldn't have possibly been able to have.

The bravest warrior time ever had staring up in pure, unadulterated awe at the sight above him the young man staring at Maron's spectacular melons hanging over his face. Trunks couldn't bear to hold back the moan that racked his body as the blue haired goddess flipped some long blue silk over her shoulder before slowly dipping her fingers into the sides of his swim trunks. The topless beach babe pulling the wet material all the way down his legs before flinging them off to the side, her huge breasts bobbling around between her arms like a pair of water balloons as she got down between his legs.

"Yeah...there you are...always so big when I'm around..." Maron moaned, the bluenette flipping some more of her shining sea blue hair out of her eyes as she got down in the sand in front of him, her pupils locked onto Trunks' long, thick cock. "...Do you want my girls to come and give this lonely boy a hug so he doesn't get cold?..." Flicking her big sapphires up to her man, she made a point of giving those beautiful white globes of hers a good jiggle, sending them bouncing around her chest as she smirked at him, "...Well...do you?..." His eyes staying locked on his... _HIS_ girlfriend's enormous knockers as she spoke, Trunks was already nodding eagerly, the man may have been a super saiyan, hell more than that, and the savior of his entire timeline, but still…this was Maron...and with the way he felt about her...not to mention the goddess worthy body she had...he may as well have been putty in her hands…

A long tongue sliding out to lick over her pouty pink lips, the girl slowly brought her hands down, grabbing hold of the front of each of her huge boobies, fingers sinking into her flesh before pushing them down onto his pelvis, the sheer size of her endowments almost making his huge cock seem average as they wrapped around it, swallowing the hard tanned rod in pillowy white boob flesh until only the thick pink head was left sticking out of the cleavage between them. "...What do you say, Trunks..." A chilling breeze blew over them as Trunks finally looked her in the eye, seeing a look of pure lust staring back at him as she gently pressed her breasts closer together around him, "...Would you like a _Blue_ _Kiss_ to warm you up?..."

Staring down at this girl...this... _insanely_ sexy girl as she squished her humongous melons around his member, the fact that he knew without a doubt that this girl was HIS...and his alone forever was enough to put him on the brink of exploding even before he was able to nod. "Ye...yeah...fuck...Maron...don't tease me...not with this..." Trunks begged, his blue eyes darting back down to her overflowing valley of boob flesh before flying back to her seductive gaze. The man had, had one of the bluenette's famous _Blue_ _Kisses_ before, and despite the name more referencing her hair color and her lips, it truly did turn his face blue as he lost just about all the air in his body as she brought him to gooey completion screaming in erotic bliss, "...You know I'm dying to fuck your incredible breasts every secon—UHHH—UUUAHHHH!"

His head slamming back in the sand, Trunks' words devolved into nothing tangible save for a few ecstasy filled curse words between loud moans and groans as Maron pulled her pillowy soft double G cup boobies all up the full length of his cock, his every ridge and curve of the man's over foot long manhood grating against the bounciest most plush skin on her body. The girl's ballooning melons finally reaching the top, it was then while they trapped his throbbing hot cock head in place that Maron's long tongue slithered out from between her lips, the slippery muscle sliding over his precum slick tip before wrapping around the pulsing head of her boyfriend's manhood. "Mhhmmm...if you say so, Trunks..." Maron smirked as widely as ever as she roughly pulled the most desired breasts of Kame House back down his member, pulling on the nerves of his skin just as she planted the wettest, sloppiest open mouth kiss on top of Trunks' cock, the pink mushroom cap being swirled around in her mouth like a tasty lolipop, her tongue slithering over the top before slurping on the delicate underside, drawing out as much of his salty flavor as she could while teasing his sensitive flesh to its limit.

"Ughhhh….Aghhh...Maron...I...why are you so...Uaaahhh!…" Barely able to keep his words steady as his girlfriend give him the best boobfuck of his life, the girl rubbing her huge breasts around and around his thrusting cock as if it were motorboating them. Trunks just kept forcing himself deeper into the beach, his hands crushing the sand in his grasp into diamonds he was squeezing it so hard. Even then though Maron just kept moving those spectacular jugs of hers, double G cup, the equivalent of an H cup and one hundred percent natural up and down his huge cock. Her softness never leaving him, surrounding his most primal and sensitive male organ in boobs so big most men would kill just to see them, let alone this!

It was pure heaven, smothering his manhood between them so that it was barely even visible, her soft mounds of female flesh moved up along the arch of his cock, the saliva from her kisses leaking between them and lubing her cleavage up to go faster, and every time his pink head appeared out of the top, she would lean down, wrapping her pink lips around it before sucking on the tip with all her might, her tongue slipping along the rim for any escaping precum as the mass of manhood was pulled back down between her boobs again, all of it full encased in perfect, bouncy tits as it was rubbed around in them, just to pop out and go through her attacks again and again! The girl catching him for another open mouth kiss with nothing he could, or wanted to do to stop her! It was so erotic...he was one of the most powerful men in existence and here he was...his muscles, power, brains, money, _all_ of it helpless against a beautiful girl with a pair of of big bazongas.

"Mhhhmmm...Trunks...your cock loves my huge boobs so much..." Maron moaned out in ecstasy as she gave his manhood yet another slurp before it was once again surrounded by her jiggly melons, the heat burning within his cock only getting worse being smothered by her immense knockers. "...I bet even though she has the rack for it..." The buxom bluenette picking up the pace, squished her girls all the way down against the base of Trunks' cock, filling in all the gaps of his pelvis with their bouncy flesh before dragging themselves all the way up his beast again, "...Mai would _never_ let you fuck her tits like this..." Teasingly fluttering her eyelashes at her man before those blue orbs became crescents above him, Trunks was about to respond to the girl goading him on, teasing his mind about what only _she_ could, and would do so well while all the while she kept jerking him off with only her mouth and enormous breasts...it was too much.

Trying his best to hold on, fighting nature itself and willing the tip at the top of his cock to stay closed, that one small slit his last line of defense against her probing tongue that was trying to make him cum for her. Trunks felt his every effort fail, his body was overriding his desire to keep going, she was just simply more than even a man beyond a super saiyan like him could handle! The only times a saiyan lost a fight was when his body failed, not his spirit, so this...his body collapsing despite him using everything to keep it closed...it...it meant Maron...she had defeated…

"UUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Slamming his eyes closed as he let out an earth shattering scream, Trunks' hair burst into yellow, a similar aura of gold surrounding the couple even while the curvaceous babe continued to suck the cum right out of him. Her tongue scraping right along his most sensitive spot right as he came over the plain of ecstacy, a massive rush of blue exploded around them them! Maron's huge boobs rubbing up and down his cock as fast as she could make them without them jiggling completely out of her small hands, the proud vixen was soon being coated in pulse after pulse of hot super saiyan god super saiyan cum, her boyfriend's hair just as bright a shade of blue as hers before just as quickly his hair fell back into its usual lavender as he collapsed in the sand, a handful of blue diamonds falling out of his palm.

Blinking a couple times, Maron smirked now that the immense waves of power had ceased blowing around her, "Heheh...I haven't made him transform like that before..." the topless girl grinned, before looking down at her breasts, those two wonderfully round globes still sandwiched around her warrior's cock. And it showed, considering just how hot super saiyan spunk was lathered all over her breasts, the thick white goo oozing down all across them while more still leaked down from his shrinking cock head. Flipping some cum stained hair out of her eyes, a burst's worth dripping from her beautiful blue silky bangs, Maron held him firmly in place with her boobs, yet another victory of girl over man, "...And he said super saiyans were tough...pl—ease..." Giggling a little as she hefted her hooters around his cock, watching the limp, defeated snake, no longer an unbending mast of masculinity be easily bullied by her ripe melons, she smirked, "...All you need is a big pair of boobs...and _anything_ is possible..."

The curviest girl in all the world slowly closing her eyes, she leaned her head down towards her opponent, the man she loved. She couldn't leave her boyfriend's cock all dirty like that...it was her job to clean it off...one...tiny lick...at a time… His small blue eyes slowly beginning to open up as he began recovering from his climax, Trunks paused, his mouth stretching as wide open as it could, he couldn't say a word...just lie there, stuttering and helpless as Maron licked his unbelievably sensitive manhood clean, his twitching member trapped between her impressive knockers. _'Why'd she have to pop out of her bikini?...'_ Trunks asked himself as both pleasure and spikes of sensitive pain overtook him, he, his girlfriend's teasing toy for the next two hours, The young half saiyan at long last being able to form a tangible word, he looked down at Maron's huge double Gs wrapped around his cockhe asked again, and with a smile just as big as "...Why?..."

 **Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma's Pool:**

Meanwhile back at the present as her laughs at the sheer looks of shock on the teens' faces started to cool down, Bulma took another rather long at the half saiyan before her. Gohan certainly was one hell of a looker as she earlier noted, running her eyes up and down his strong well-built frame _that_ was obvious as hell, almost as much as how much he seemed to have been staring at her earlier when Erasa was having her… 'Grope Bulma's Boobs Because She is a Successful Female Idol' moment. He was still a family friend, and she wasn't forgetting it...just realizing that while he was...the boy had really become a good looking one at that… The teen's earlier leering at her chest giving her an idea, Bulma started to wonder if maybe there was at least a softcore solution to her current lack of sexuality in her life. Chi-Chi had gotten to motorboat the bustiest girl of Orange Star High...who said it was so bad for her to ogle a muscular man showing his own chest...

"You know...it's likely going to be a while before those two get back here..." Bulma said, bringing all attention back to her, and her still...obviously hard nipples inside her skimpy bikini top, "...How about you two go ahead and grab their spare swimsuits...since I'm sure they took theirs with them..." she half whispered the second half of that to herself knowing full well what a boy with his father's saiyan instincts...when they were working, would get up to when he had a buxom bluenette all to himself for the day, "...And come hang out in the pool?… It would probably be pretty fun to have some company while I relax out here..." The woman's short blue hair blowing in the breeze across her cerulean eyes, she cocked an inviting smile at them, masking still brewing sexual frustration, "...What do ya think?"

Staring back at the Capsule Corp. CEO, for both parties it really was an easy answer to a question just as amazing as it sounded, a day in the pool with Bulma in a bikini, arguably the best day ever! Well...not quite. For Gohan it was a 'hell no!' The boy's eyes returning to the full figure of the blue haired rich lady, it was a struggle not to get caught up trying to bore a hill in any part of her! Her legs were so long, like two creamy pillars only getting thicker as they joined with her round hips, the tight strings of her bikini bottoms hugged against those very same wonderful hips so well, digging into the thin layer of fat under her skin.

All of those risks were secondary though, to the best of things of all, Bulma's natural double Ds that just seemed to _beg_ for male attention as they bumped and jiggled against each other with every move she made, that pathetic excuse for a bikini top doing _nothing_ to keep wanting eyes at bay. Both pairs of teen eyes instantly locking onto the bluenette's big tits, as she offered her idea, the fact that there was a hard little bump sticking out of the center of each red triangle sticking in their minds as exactly what they thought they were seeing.

The many risks...and _rewards_ of joining the bluenette in the pool flowing through his mind, getting caught staring, seeing more of her, Erasa calling him out on staring, Bulma's body squishing against his, her body squishing against _ERASA'S..._ Gohan opened up his mouth to regretfully turn down the offer just when Erasa overrode the painfully blushing man; the blonde haired little demon slamming her small hand over his mouth just in the nick of time! "YES! We would love to play with you in the pool!" She practically cheered through her boyfriend's panicked, and very muffled, shouts of 'NOOO!'

Gohan's eyes rolling up into the sky so high he was _sure_ he would somehow find it in the dome they were in, they slowly fell back down...down...down... To center on Bulma's large rack, quite honestly the pair of breasts he'd heard talked about more than any other throughout his life, be it at Kame House, or at Capsule Corp when the gang got together. The two soft, round globes of fat jiggling against the remarkably looser confines of her top compared to her bikini bottoms, as the bluenette pulled her arms together in joy, those wonderful...wonderful breasts squishing up against each other, the man sighed, _'...Erasa why do you do this to me?...'_

 **Trunks and Maron's Room:**

Several minutes later found the couple already in Trunks and Maron's bedroom that they used whenever they had a chance to come over and visit from their timeline...and already Erasa was making Gohan regret ever coming here. "I _still_ can't believe Bulma's boobs are so perky! And at her age too!..." He shivered a little hearing the blonde say from across the room, well really only the backs of her calves since that was all he could see of the blonde as she burrowed ever deeper into Maron's dresser, so many different skirts and dresses flying all around her, _none_ of which a girl with even half the volume the bluenette did up top should ever wear for fear of it hugging her chest too much, "...They're almost as perky as Maron's are, don't you think so, Gohan?..." She leaned backwards to look back at her boyfriend, her hair swishing by her questioning face; his own only darkening when she looked at him.

Averting his gaze from her, another particularly skimpy looking tube top flying past him, all he could really say, was a quick "Sure..." before trying in vain to get back to looking for Trunks'...trunks. "Yeah! They TOTALLY are, heheh! But they still have a very different consistency..." Erasa continued _much_ to her boyfriend's eternal suffering. As if it wasn't bad enough seeing the blonde feeling up Bulma in a bikini, did she _HAVE_ to compare what it was like squeezing Bulma's breasts vs. Maron's?

"...Obviously Bulma's are quite a bit smaller...not that you can tell with _my_ hands massaging them!..." Another outburst that no man in Gohan's position needed coming from across the room, the long suffering teen felt his face turn completely red as a particularly large yellow bra landed in his hands, "...Like seriously, check out the _size_ of the cups on that thing!..." Erasa went on as Gohan slowly raised the massive bra up to his face, the tag reading _34GG_ peeking out from the side, the man sure he was able to fit his entire head into just one cup, "...I bet Trunks never takes his hands off of her boobs when they're alone... _I wouldn't..._ "

His hands starting to shake as he held the giant restraint Maron called a bra, the man suddenly tossed it over his shoulder, a deep breath leaving him after removing it from his sight. He _really_ didn't need to be holding something that would make a man rock hard merely by reading the size tag. Returning to his search the teen got back to looking around between the many balled up pieces of clothing Trunks had brought with him, each one still wound up into a tight ball for easier packing. Sorting through them, the young man couldn't help turning bright red as he suddenly found himself cupping two rather large sweaters, his fingers stretched out across their wide...soft expanses…

And then Erasa started talking again.

"...Maron's...her boobies feel like they have a lot more boob packed into them even for their size..." the blonde said out loud again, her, at other times hilarious words, once more driving her boyfriend crazy as he found himself gently testing the ripeness of the clothes he was holding. "...Like they're huge, but with a lot of good stuff packed inside them..." Straining to keep from either cumming in his pants or screaming for the girl to _please_ shut up already, Gohan could only shake his head, thankful that a skimpy little g-string hadn't found its way to his hands either.

At the same time though, girls...took a long time to get dressed...even longer still when it was someone else's closet they were raiding...so...it went on. "...But then Bulma's breasts are softer...much easier to mold in between your fingers...like jellos...but not saggy at all..." Erasa continued, her thoughts on Bulma's bosom bringing Gohan's mind back to just moments before at the pool where he watched his girlfriend molding the bluenette's jiggly funbags in her hands, cupping them, squeezing them, kneading them against themselves and her palms before they always bounced back into their original round shapes… "...Maron's are also a little unwieldy...I can't get over how huge they are, but they're really made for a _man'_ _s_ larger hands I guess..." Those words now bringing forth the thought of Trunks sinking his large half saiyan hands into one of Maron's huge globes, the same size hands as his… Gohan was feeling like he was about to burst!

And that was when Erasa hit him with the killing blow to end all tortuously long dragged out one sided...female 'conversations' "...I guess that's why Bulma's will always be my favorite..." the remarkably bisexual fangirl glowed as she picked up a small yellow thong, the girl checking to make sure her man wasn't looking before tucking it into her jean pocket. A particularly familiar magenta red dress flying across the room soon afterward that was definitely another thing Gohan didn't want to remember now, "...As huge as Maron's are...Bulma's boobs are the perfect size for a boy... _or_ a girl..." Erasa's concluding arguments on probably the hottest one sided discussion he'd ever heard reaching his ears, Gohan let out a deep sigh, "... To play with as much as _she_ wants..."

That did it! His mind boiling over, Gohan was officially screwed! For all the spirit in a Spirit Bomb he couldn't get the image of Bulma's body in a string bikini out of his mind now! And that was more than a bad thing for quite a few more reasons than her just being a family friend! _'_ _Come on, man! Snap out of it! This is your best friend's MOM you're thinking about here!…'_ Gohan chided himself, the poor young man practically beating his head in for how much he had been sexualizing such a nice woman, _'..._ _You can't get all turned on just because Erasa was fooling around, sticking her hands inside your friend's mom's bikini top...'_ The boy's heart rate starting to rise, his blood flowing through parts of him he certainly didn't need getting filled up right now, _'...Groping_ _your friend's stacked...sexy mom...your friend's stacked sexy mom who's in a tiny...tiny string bikini that looks like she is about to fall..._ _fall_ _out of the_ _bra of_ _at any moment...'_

' _...Bulma might fall out of her bra...'_ Those last few words seemed to echo in his head as if they were simply unable to escape, likely their weight holding them down, _'...They're big double D weights...'_ Gulping at the sensation all guys knew would come at the wrong time, Gohan could feel his cock growing harder and harder with each passing thought, just while his clothes seemed to shrink… He knew he had to end these thoughts if he was going to hang out with Bulma by the pool, _'...Bouncing out of her bra by the pool...'_ And yet despite it all they still came! _'...Your friend's stacked sexy mom whose big tits look like they're straining so hard against her bikini top they're just going to pop out in front of you before she can even begin to cover up...'_

If there was such a thing as drowning from hormones that was where he was at. Shaking his head as he let his pants fall down to join his school shirts on the floor, Gohan closed his eyes, his head swimming with testosterone, something girls knew how to trigger apparently. His teeth gritting together as he tried to change the subject, to really anything other than say, Android Eighteen getting her white shirt all wet, really, ANYTHING!

"Yeah...I know, Erasa, but...I'm sorry I just don't see Bulma the same way that you do..." Gohan at long last piped up to the blonde across the room, answering her one girl debate over who had the best cans...just not how she had expected. 'I don't see Bulma that way' Now that...those words really...REALLY were probably the last things he should have said to Miss. Bulma Brief Number One Fan. It may have simply been just a girl with a number of...bisexual...tendencies passing the time comparing private parts of her friends, with her boyfriend kinda involved, but now?… Now this was a conversation, he...and her were having a conversation that as bad as _hers_ was... _theirs_ was going to make Gohan wish he had _never_ answered her at all...

A few clumps of dusty blonde hair wavering over her eyes as she turned around to face her boyfriend, Erasa couldn't help gasping at him for saying such a thing. "Huh? Really? Gohan, you don't think Bulma's boobs are amazing?..." She asked the young man, her big blue eyes already wide in surprise, not nearly as wide as they would soon be because of everything she'd said, but still. "...I thought that since you're a guy and all you would love-" Those wide...blue eyes only growing larger as they slowly fell down her boyfriend's muscular frame, the girl was soon sporting a small smirk the likes of which there wasn't a man on Earth able to defend himself against once he saw it, "...Oh...so you _don't_ like looking at Bulma in a string bikini?...Gohan?..." She smiled, her gaze now unmoving as it centered on one of the most alluring parts of her man's frame.

His own eyes still squeezed shut from trying to block out the mental image of Bulma, the beautiful woman's bright blue hair shining in the sunlight as her big, round breasts jiggled within the tight confines of her teeny tiny bikini, the babe running across the grass with no control over her curves at all. Gohan had no idea that as much as he denied everything that he loved to see in the bluenette...his body was on Erasa's side the side with a girl on it...as it always was. "Yes...that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you..." He started to stutter, the images bobbling through his mind attacking him just as much as the blonde's evil words were.

At this point though as short as the conversation was, Gohan's willpower was weakening, and badly; the poor boy felt exasperated by the whole thing. Wasn't it bad enough having to see your best friend's sexy as hell mom about to jiggle out of her swimsuit on its own? Did he, even after defeating Cell all those years ago, the greatest threat they'd ever face at the time, REALLY deserve to have his _girlfriend_ of all people drive home how hot she looked even while he did his best NOT to check the curvy woman out? It was insane...absolutely insane...what kind of girlfriend liked knowing other women turned you on?… Well a great one, but that fact wasn't helping!

Still, as the boy continued to undress under his girlfriend's watchful blue eyes, that body of his that was as masculine and male as Bulma's was feminine and female showed her all the proof she needed that Gohan had it bad for the bluenette. That cute little smirk plastered across her pink lips unmoving as she stared at him, Gohan's boxers falling down his legs until they pooled around his feet, the resulting elephant sound resounding in Erasa's head was all she needed to see to confirm her theory.

"...Okay...well if you _don't_ like seeing Bulma in a bikini..." The bubbly blonde smirked all the more at his obvious display of arousal, her man's his huge manhood, the beast easily over a foot long as it flopped out of his underwear, the massive member's hardness something that as often as she saw it, she knew it only got that way because its owner saw something he liked, "...Then why is your cock so hard?..."

…

Pause, Gohan completely stopping everything he was doing in that one instant, the young man, that true scholar who despite living in the woods, did his best to climb the academic ladder and not fall victim to the lusts for girls, Erasa aside, slowly looked over at his girlfriend, the blonde staring right back at him with a smirk that truly belonged on their close friend Videl rather than her, that smirk then gently led him down...down to his big...obnoxiously big… "...Oh...I...that...Erasa I swear I...didn't mean to...I only...I...I..." His face quickly turning as red as Roshi's after that day he almost caught Eighteen walking out of the shower without a towel on, the half saiyan wasted no time in covering up what his mother would call 'shame' but everyone else would call...

But as focused as Gohan was on trying to convince his girlfriend, his incredibly curvy, and self assured as anyone girlfriend that he _was not_ having sexual thoughts about another woman, she was already busy doing something else. See, while the elder Son was still doing his best to downplay the solid steel hard on he was experiencing, Erasa… "Don't worry about it, Gohan..." The curvy bundle of sunshine almost seemed to cheer for him to calm down as she turned back around to face him completely, his eyes moving to meet hers as she came fully into view.

"...I told you...I _like_ staring at Bulma's boobies too..." Her arms reaching down, small soft hands easily grasping the bottom of her green tube top while she spoke her grip just like Chi-Chi's had been before, "...Besides...it's not like I'm the jealous type or anything..." Erasa smiled, those two hands slowly rising up again, the girl suddenly peeled her tube top off in front of Gohan without a care in the world, the two reasons for why she had absolutely no reason to be jealous of anyone happily bouncing out into the open air right in front of her boyfriend.

Nothing like getting flashed by a busty girl to shut you up… _'Damn...'_ Was all Gohan could think in that moment, the boy really wasn't calculating how that word applied to him now...not that any guy in his position would...it was really hard to think about how his own body was reacting...or _ANYTHING_ else for that matter whenever Erasa did...that. That cute blonde teenager he was oh so lucky to date did it like it was nothing...every...single...time… That's right, Gohan Son's girlfriend enjoyed showing him her breasts when he least expected to see them...Chi-Chi eat your heart out. Standing there right in front of him plain as day as she flashed him those perky funbags of hers...honestly...it was just how _comfortable_ she was doing it that made him so hard.

Grabbing her tube top from the bottom where the green fabric hugged tight against her midriff, Erasa gave off the impression that she was undressing all alone in her bedroom, not in the guest room of a friend and with a boy of all things watching her! She just did it! Small hands gently tugging the taut material of her tube top upward, the process of dark green fabric rolling up to expose more and more velvety white skin seemed to go on forever...that was until the curtain rose up to let those two large mounds sticking out from her chest come spilling out!

' _...And this is MY girlfriend...' _Gohan thought to himself as he stared, wide eyed and with an unrelentingly hard cock at the ready, as with a short struggle, the green material of her tube top separated from where it was clinging to her soft breasts, the fabric rolling up until it went up and over her little blonde head, it was then that her two huge thirty double E cup boobies slipped out into the open air. First one rolling out as she pulled her top up and then the other, each of them falling down before bouncing up again in a series of jiggles the bouncy pair fighting hard against gravity to retain their perky teenage forms.

His eyes the size of dragon balls...Namekian dragon balls by this point, all Gohan could do, all ANY man could do at that point was just stare at her...stare as Erasa, the girl with the biggest tits at Orange Star High, by far, casually took off her top in front of him. "Heh..." The sound of her voice suddenly breaking the trance he had somehow found himself trapped in as his body, mind and soul had become enthralled by the mere act of the blonde taking her top off, it wasn't until his dark orbs rose to meet her blue ones that he understood that she knew just what she was doing.

"...What is it, Gohan?..." That amazing girl asked him as she stood there, her arms still held up over her head, that tube top that everyone they knew loved so much when she was walking between classes, her huge natural endowments jiggling around always just below the point of spilling out in front of everyone, the same _natural_ breasts he was now getting an eyeful and a half of as she stood there with those bare globes fully on display, "...Are you still nervous about seeing the bustiest girl of Orange Star High topless?..."

The young man's gaze slowly beginning to drop back down to those big...soft marshmallows of hers...the ones he knew without a doubt were real for reasons every other boy could only dream of doing, it was what she said next that did it. That cute little smirk of hers becoming that much more devious she looked him dead in the eye as she asked him, "...Or is it you _still_ can't believe how much you made these huge...soft boobs bounce around when you _**fucked**_ her?..." Erasa's hands delicately skating across her smooth, pale white skin as she spoke, her fingers sinking into her big perky breasts when she said it was literally the single most erotic thing Gohan had heard in his entire life…

And it was more than he could take!

"AH! ERASA I THINK WE SHOULD CHANGE SEPARATELY!" The words seemingly coming out of whatever was left of the boy's sense of decency rather than his male instincts, powering him enough to somehow _not_ jump his topless girlfriend in front of him. The resilience his mother had long tried to instill in him to the female body the words appeared to spout from his mouth just as suddenly as when he first went super saiyan 2 all those years ago!

And then it ended. The moment passing just as quickly as it came, Gohan fell forward until he was bent over, his breaths coming fast and hard, he was just so exhausted from all the teasing, from all the hormones this deviant of a girl blew through him like a hose… "...I...not that I don't..." Knowing full well that he couldn't speak coherently while staring at his topless girlfriend casually standing there with her huge jugs out in the open, Gohan kept his eyes closed and down past the thirteen inch rod sticking out of his pelvis as he spoke, "...Don't... _LOVE_ it when you flash me...but...I just...with Bulma around...I..."

He HAD to keep it together at this point, because as bad as it currently was, Erasa letting her huge boobs jiggle around in the open and all, if he DID let loose and make a move on her right then and there, grabbing up the fun bags that were his by right of boyfriend to play with...and Bulma caught them… The image of Bulma lecturing the pair, Erasa standing there, her thin arms crossed in humiliation over her huge melons as Gohan stood equally embarrassed beyond belief trying to cover his deflating hard on with just his boxers as Bulma...Bulma… As Bulma Briefs waved her finger around while wearing just a little red string bikini...the movement of her arms causing those two round globes of fat just about to slip out of her bikini top to bobble and bounce around with each point and shake...

Uhuh, it was getting bad for Gohan alright, worse still with each passing second, but at least when the time had come and he asked Erasa out on a date...he had asked out the right kind of girl. Watching the immense struggle her man seemed to be going through just to _not_ ogle her body, Erasa was at least a merciful girlfriend, even if she admired girls with a LOT less of it than her. "Oh yeah! I know, Gohan! I was just teasing you!..." A ray of sunshine suddenly erupted over the dark clouds surrounding the naked sun boy, his eyes popping open in relief, "...Go ahead and get changed and I'll meet you out there!" His topless girlfriend said like letting him off the hook was just the simplest thing in the world.

Blinking, first once then twice...then three times as he bent back upright again, Gohan was just about to ask the blonde why she was letting up on him so easily when he realized that if she was giving him the chance to cool off, then he should just hurry up and take it already. "Heh...thanks, Erasa...I think I found one of Trunks'..." he paused looking at the fiery orange garment, something that he honestly would have thought to find in his dad's dresser as he contemplated the fact that Trunks wore...himself when he went swimming, "...Trunks' swim trunks...I'll meet you by the pool then when you're dressed." The man's eyes now staring at the bright orange shorts in his hands, he couldn't think of any piece of clothing he'd stared at as much as this...there again though it took a _lot_ of concentration to keep the fact that Erasa was still topless out of his mind while he waited for sweet release.

But then there it was, a wave of sheer relief washing over him as he heard her reply with a simple, but just as bubbly happiness infused "SURE!" as she always did, Gohan quickly pulled the swim trunks up over his still rather stiff member, wincing at just what predictably came with stuffing such a large package into a small box brought as he practically ran out the door. The boy remembering just what he was leaving behind though, made _damn_ sure to shut it behind him. There was no chance in hell he was risking some lucky cleaning woman stumbling upon _his_ girlfriend topless...especially if he couldn't take advantage of her giving him an eyeful of her teenage wet dream assets either!

Still standing there, Erasa slowly let her arms drop down from above her head as her man closed the door behind him, "Huh...I wonder if Gohan is still upset about earlier..." Those big blue eyes of hers dropping down to the just as large pair of bazongas she was still displaying as if she were simply changing in the girls locker room at school. A fact that made Videl always looked forward to most of all...the expressions on her fellow girls' faces when Erasa let her huge funbags come springing out of her bra dropping their jaws and making her laugh ever single time.

Not at all aware of the truly _amazing_ things she was casually doing, Erasa sighed as she gently crossed her arms underneath her chest, the two large sacks of flesh bubbling up in her arms. "...Does my body make him uncomfortable just because..." Recalling in perfect detail the moment it happened, Erasa had just barely caught out of the corner of her eye the look of sheer horror on Gohan's face as Chi-Chi had pulled the blonde teen's tube top down, revealing her most prized assets to her gaze without the permission of either her or...him.

"...Because his mom saw me topless?..." Her normally bubbly expression drooping as she thought about it, the girl knew that if that was the case she would have to do something in order to make him see her boobs as the big bouncy fun bags he always used to. Because if she was right then at the moment all he could think of was his mother stripping her when he saw them...and that was the _last_ thing she wanted him thinking about when she bared it all to him. "...That's it!..." Erasa said smacking her fists together in that moment of realization, her melons dropping down with a series of shakes as she let them go, "...I'll see if Chi-Chi will do something embarrassing so Gohan doesn't feel like I've been violated anymore!" A big wide smile spreading across her face, Erasa was just about to rush over to the window to stick her head out and call down to her boyfriend when something... _wonderful_ caught her eye…

Big blue eyes expanding in pure awe, Erasa couldn't believe what she was seeing when she looked back down at the many clothes before her, "...Is...is that what I think it is?..." Her gaze centering on an extra yellow one piece hanging in the closet in front of her, the single thing that bounced into her mind was the only person she knew who would wear such a revealing swimsuit. "...It is...one of Maron's one pieces..." Her hands shooting out to pull the bright yellow swimsuit into her arms, Erasa smirked, the blonde letting a few hairs fall into her eyes as she as she deftly undid her belt buckle, the blonde's tight little jeans soon sliding down her thin legs to pool deliciously around her ankles.

The only scrap of clothing left on her curvy teenage figure being a thin pink dental floss thong held together by a heart at the top, while the string went right up the middle of the blonde's soft, bare ass. "...If I don't wear this I think Gohan would kill me…" Her eyes expanding as she held the remarkably small one piece, amazed at how on Earth it could stretch out that much to barely cover up a girl as over abundantly blessed with thicc curves as Maron. A series of giggles ripping over her soft curves as she thought of it.

"... _I_ would kill me if I didn't wear this..." That tiny pink thong too falling down to the ground before the most fantasized about girl at Orange Star High skipped over to the bathroom...naked...to put it on, while there was not a man at her school who would dared to have missed such a sight...Gohan somehow was. The young half saiyan walking down the hallways of Bulma's home, the poor boy was still having quite the _hard_ time without his girlfriend standing naked in front of him.

"Man...that girl..." Gohan sighed to himself as he made his way back outside to see Bulma again. The boy may have loved Erasa with all his heart, truly, her sexiness aside...but still, that girl seemed to be just as bad as the worst of them at times when it came to teasing him with her body. "...Dende...I still don't know how I didn't die that first time she did that..." Thinking back to the night he lost his virginity, it had taken all he had within him _not_ to feint flat on his back from blood loss when Erasa had peeled her tube top up and over her head in exactly the same way, each of her round E cups spilling out for him to enjoy to his heart's delight. "...And to think she's gone up a cup size since then..." The bustiest blonde of Orange Star High...and that night he had traded V Cards with her… A smile spreading across his face Gohan didn't know what he should be proud of more...defeating Cell, fighting Super Buu...or being the man who knew what Erasa's jumping jacks looked liked naked.

That deep red cloud washing across his cheeks once more as he opened the thick metal doors leading out to the big open area of the dome again, if there was ever a time for him to have a thought worse than the ones he was currently having...it was now. "...Hey, it could be worse though..." Trying his best to put on a smile despite the sexually frustrating situation he was in between his topless girlfriend and scantily clad best friend's mom, Gohan tied the draw strings on the front of his swimsuit so they hugged him a little better, "...I could be Trunks right now..." A few short laughs leaving the man's lips he was at least starting to calm down a bit as he approached Bulma's sun chair, the older woman mostly obscured as she leaned back in her seat.

Grinning with nothing, but pity at the moment for his good buddy, Gohan smirked at the thought, "...Sucks to be him trapped out there shopping..." But the more he said it out loud, the many ways that a bad time out could become wonderful if it was with a girl as smoking hot as her, "...Stuck all alone with Maron for the day..." his mind suddenly taking a turn for the worst as he said her name out loud, the name that for the entire time he had known it as a child meant jealous, cross women, and leering, drooling men, "...Probably on the beach...with her wearing something _way_ skimpier than a girl with her...figure should ever wear in public..." The mind of a teenage boy was a naughty one, prone to more suddenly slip into the gutter than even the average male mind, well...apart from the all seeing perverted gaze of the great Turtle Hermit!

Gohan's thoughts falling deeper and deeper down the drain the more he thought about just what his friend was probably getting an eyeful of, his face was quickly burning up with a new wave of red when it hit him. Just what kind of sexual chemistry would appear when you combined a girl as proud of the thick, bouncy, curves nature had endowed her with, with a boy who was the genetic combination of both Bulma AND Vegeta… "Yeah...need to stop thinking now..." Gohan said to himself as he approached the swimming pool where they'd first met up.

Approaching Bulma's chair directly from behind so that he still hadn't laid eyes on the genius bluenette yet, his mind already overflowing with the salacious details of just what Trunks was likely doing with Maron. Not that he and the future super saiyan really would talk about their girls often, compare them...share details to see who really was luckier… But still...when you're a man like Trunks and you're alone with Maron on the beach all day...whatever that girl decided to stretch over her voluptuous figure...it was not staying on her body for long...not with what were _always_ trying to slip out of it whenever she started to jog...

Gohan should have known better, because really, when a guy is trying _NOT_ to have a massive boner in front of his best friend's mom, Maron, even in a thick sweater was the _LAST_ thing he should ever think about, and that's for sure...

 **Bulma's Pool:**

"That's the _last_ thing I should ever think about, that's for sure..." Bulma said to herself with a sigh, it had been a few minutes since the teen couple had wandered off to get changed to go swimming with her, and really as nice as it was that she would soon have some company, the fact that Gohan looked so...good now was really irking her at this point. "...Dende...Bulma get a hold of yourself, he's your best friend's son for goodness sake..." Feeling a wave of guilt washing over her body, the woman jostled her petite form, turning to look up at the sky, the open top of the Capsule Corp. dome letting the fresh air in from above.

But it was just these days Gohan looked...good... _really_ good for that matter, hell, he was the first thing her eyes were drawn to even with the dangers of him having Erasa in tow. Her mind centering on him, the short haired bluenette gripped the sides of her chair with each hand, her cerulean gems closing shut as she thought about him. The boy reminded her a lot of her husband, a lot, and that was even with all of Vegeta's bluster and juvenile tantrums. "He really is a cutie though..." putting one hand under her chin, she couldn't help scratching it thoughtlessly as she thought about him, "...Gohan's tall...much taller than me or even Goku was..."

Skipping over the unprovoked mention of her newly revived close friend, Bulma kept on fantasizing about his son, "...and his muscles...yeah, he's got that saiyan blood in him alright..." Picturing the young man as Goku was when he fought Piccolo Jr. at the World Martial Arts Tournament, his shirt off, and his big...thick hard muscles flexing and bulging with every punch and kick he delivered to the big baddie… "...I was barely able to keep from throwing myself at him after he saved us all...and that was only because he was engaged..." Bulma let the words flow out through increasingly wet lips, but much a drier mouth, her body heating up as her thoughts got more and more into the taboo, "...But Gohan's...his Dad's age...and with just as big...rock hard muscles..." What _had_ to of been her greatest fantasy washing over her again, the image of Goku fighting his match with Piccolo Jr. only...naked… "...I wonder if _Gohan_ doesn't mind it if he loses all his clothes too?..."

Her face suddenly turning fifty shades of red in the span of a few seconds, Bulma quickly shook her head, trying her best to banish those naughty thoughts of hers back to fantasy land where they belonged. Her hair flying back and forth across her tightly shut eyes, she knew where they would land, right next to all the what ifs that came with if Roshi had wanted _more_ for his dragon ball than just the eyeful of the saga she gave him… Bulma could think of quite a few things a smarter man than the old turtle hermit would have at least tried for...as for if she had done them… The image of Gohan standing before her in Roshi's weird orange shirt and white shorts, the bluenette's eyebrows furrowed as she watched herself slowly strip her pink pajamas completely off. A seductive smirk spreading wide across her naive teen lips while she showed that naughty Gohan everything she had-

"Get a hold of yourself, woman!" Shattering that weirdly erotic fantasy in an instant, the bikini clad babe abruptly shooting up to sit up straight in her sun chair, balling her hands up into fists on either side of her chest to try and knock some sense back into herself, "...You're a _married_ woman now...a married, _older_ woman..." As much as it hurt to admit, she made sure to add that somewhat stinging second point in to further clarify to herself that she was indeed extra wrong in these fantasies she was currently entertaining. "...You're _WAY_ too old to be thinking about rolling in the hay with a teenage boy!..."

But as those words cascaded out of her mouth and down onto her body, the heated breath that came with them only seemed to lead her body even further down that breathy...sexual road of desire as that warm air spread out over her own rather large pair of breasts. "...Well...maybe I'm not _that_ old..." Bulma said to herself as well as any Gods that may have been listening, remembering full well that even if he was an ancient perv, there _was_ a God that thought she was hot. The blue haired goddess of a woman brushing a few loose strands of oceany silk out of her eyes as she spoke, "...My body isn't even _beginning_ to start to sag..." Her vision full of nothing less than the curvy, delicious figure that could easily get her magazine shoots, her eyes came to rest right where everyone else's tended to… "...Least of all these..."

Slowly reclining back in her sun chair, Bulma blissfully let her eyelids flutter down so that she was barely looking through them while her hands snaked up her body, each one like a more mature and stealthy version of Erasa's as they oh so easily slipped underneath the red triangles of her bikini top, trapping them in the one place her delicate breasts were supposed to be safe, "...Some of the guys like to say they've dropped, but they know they haven't..." Small blue eyes following her hands' every movement as they roamed around beneath her swimsuit, the smooth knuckles of her fingers scraping against the soft inner lining of her bra cups. "...My boobs are just as perky as the day Krillin yanked my top down in front of the old pervert..."

Her cheeks tinting a light shade of pink as she remembered that day with more than a little rosy tinting to the original events...after all when it had first happened she certainly wasn't smiling...far from it… They had all been watching Yamcha getting beaten up by the invisible man...he may lose a lot these days, but back then it was a real rarity, he was an actual badass half the time. The trio in utter shock, they had had no idea how they could expose the unseeable threat so that Yamcha could get a blow on… Thankfully for all the guys there that was when Krillin had a truly...wonderful idea...

Rushing up behind the rather buxom blue haired teen, in one swift movement, the bald kid had grabbed onto the back of her top, and pulled her tube top down straight to her waist! It would have been bad enough if she were wearing a bra, but the thing was about that day...she _may_ have not worn one just to tease Yamcha some more. It just all happened so fast! The moment her cerulean eyes popped open in horror at what was happening, Bulma could do anything about it, just stand there, her...and Roshi watching, her in shock him, complete utter joy as Bulma's perky C cups boobs came bouncing out into the open air, her amazing breasts on show for the first time in her life...to her knowledge.

"...Yeah...and to think that now they're so much bigger than when they saw them..." A wide smile of pride spreading across her face as she recalled that humiliating scene in a different light than she had first experienced it, Bulma really couldn't put her finger on why she felt so hot when she thought about being exposed like she was now. "...The guys all got nosebleeds when they saw my breasts pop out of my top..."

Returning her gaze to her oh so round assets before her, the mother and wife gently molded those large melons of hers in her hands, marveling at how her smooth skin slipped through her fingers. "...Standing there like zombies staring at my bare boobs the whole time..." Plying her squishy globes around in circles, her first two fingers pressing them down by her nipples, even while hugged against her chest by her useless top, the bouncy flesh squishing up through her digits before wobbling back down to reform into their original round shapes. "...I bet they would lose their minds if they knew they were just as perky now...and that instead of Cs..."

Kneading the soft boob flesh through her hands, Bulma cupped as much of them in her palms as she could before letting them spill back out again, her pointer fingers wiggling up to where her nipples were helplessly left exposed in the tent of her bikini top, they slowly...painfully slowly circled around and around those hard little tips until she let out a low, long moan only she was capable of bringing out these days, "...They...Gohan could see my perky Double Ds with just the pull of a couple strings..." She panted out with breaths getting close to doing just that as her invasive sexual massage loosened those strings just a little more.

The definition of every boy's dream milf's mind devolving into yet another sexual fantasy...Bulma could see it now…as if she were back in high school...only with the curves she had now… "Heya, Gohan...what's goin' on?..." She would ask as she walked on over to him, her round hips swaying back and forth with each step she took… Him turning around to face her he would let out a small yelp as he slammed himself back against the hard metal door of his locker when he saw her, all eighteen years and three months of her staring up at him with those big blue eyes of hes that could kill _any_ boy their age.

"...I haven't seen you around school in a while...you haven't been avoiding me...have ya?..." She'd ask, but just as she did, she would shake some of her long, bluish green hair over her shoulder, the long trail of glistening silk leading down her back, "...It would really hurt my feelings if you didn't...stay close...to me..." Looking up at him with her shining cerulean gem stones, she'd know she had him from just the nervous look on his face, sweat rolling down his cheeks as his hair clung to his forehead, the man's deep brown eyes catching onto hers for just a mere moment before they slipped on down to the opening in her hot pink tube top, the way her arms were squishing into either side of her chest causing her big...natural teenage double Ds to bubble up into cleavage he would never want to climb out of once he fell in…

Closing her eyes all the way as she squeezed more and more of her soft boob flesh up through her thin fingers at the thought of doing that, being that teenage party girl she always wanted to be, and would let out when she could back then, the tenderness of her increasingly hard pink pebbles were just starting to make her moan when suddenly... _he_ got back. "Hey, Bulma! I'm ready! Heheh!" His voice seemed to come out of no where, and yet here he was! Gohan! He was here! He was right behind her and here she was with her hands in her bikini fondling herself thinking about him and making… Making her body do things no girl would ever show a boy outside of the bedroom...

Those same cerulean gems which had teased the poor teen so much in her oh so brief fantasy suddenly shooting wide open, it was only then that Bulma realized just how...wet...the small crease at the center of her bottoms had been getting as her rather public private session had been getting hotter and hotter… Moving as fast as her body could move, but with absolutely NO thought being put into her actions, Bulma yanked her hands out of her string bikini top as fast as she could! The sudden movement only further loosening the poor knots on her back and neck, the strings becoming right on the edge of slipping apart. "Oh! Gohan! You're back already!..." Bulma was able to squeak out as she shot up in her chair, the CEO's round ass on full display in her bikini bottoms, which were getting pretty tight too, as she stood up facing away from the man.

Deciding to just accept whatever show she was giving the boy with her butt, the bluenette gritted her teeth still alarmed out of her mind as she spoke, "...I didn't think you'd get back so fa-" Pausing just as she was turning around, Bulma's cheeks darkened to the color of the ripest raspberries when she looked down, the sight of one lone hard pink nipple sticking out of the inner side of her bikini top making her pause, her mouth held open in a panicked smile of embarrassment. She knew full well what she almost showed him…and if Chi-Chi ever found out she'd _never_ hear the last of it...the day she dared to go around exposing herself to boys...ugh.

Slamming her eyes shut at what she was doing, her hands quickly shooting back up to her bra for a rescue mission this time instead of an invasion. Gohan meanwhile was admittedly feeling his attention getting stolen by what had to have been the best all around looking ass he had ever seen! His eyes glued to Bulma's plump behind, the blue haired babe was able to just barely tuck that errant double D back into the confines of her bra before spinning around to complete her sentence with a rather nervous yip. "-Fast...Didn't think you'd get back so fast...how is Erasa doing?..." She asked, although with her eyes closed, lips pursed, and cheeks bright red Gohan was left rather wondering just what on Earth had gotten the normally cool and woman so worked up.

"Uhhh...she's still changing...are you alright, Bulma?..." The Son boy asked...of course he would ask, as the Capsule Corp. genius slowly reopened her eyes, the sight of Gohan...just like his father, in just swimming trunks… It was a vision that would rap the female mind like a dinner bell for a saiyan. True to her earlier fantasies Gohan was just as much a knockout of a man as his father was… Her eyes, only moments after saving her from flashing the poor teen one of her full round breasts in what would be a one of her worst wardrobe malfunctions of her life, now ate up the feast that was Gohan all grown up.

If there was such a thing as a man who you wanted to just… _touch_ all night long...it was the being standing over her like a sexy male lifeguard, _'...Wow...what a hunk...'_ thinking just like she did as a teenager herself, Bulma couldn't help running her eyes all over the young man as she thought about him, _'...Big strong pecs...thick heavy arms...wide chiseled abs...and...'_ A new source of blood now retaining that dark tint on her cheeks, Bulma's eyes plummeted down on his figure to where no...it couldn't be...could it?… Her eyes almost glistening in awe it looked like even though it wasn't super obvious...Gohan had… _'...a really big PACKAGE!'_

She knew she really shouldn't think this way, but how could she help it? The thoughts were all there...sinking into her mind...tempting her to do bad things...to be bad...to be that naughty little sex kitten she always used to be when Vegeta satisfied her every single night...cupping her large breasts in his big strong hands and… _'...It wouldn't take much...'_ Bulma mentally clapped both her hands over her mouth at the thought of it, her mind just as much an inhabitant of the gutter as her son's was. Her beautiful blue orbs locked on that rather large and flaccid looking bulge in the front of Gohan's swim trunks she knew it would be so easy… _'...Just like what I've always wanted to do...just...walk on over...peel the waistband open and…'_ The fingers on her right hand just beginning to flex at the notion of doing it, _'...S_ _lip my hand down into Gohan's swim trunks until I have an answer...'_

It was all so BAD though! To think what Chi-Chi would say if while they were casually having one of their regular afternoon get-togethers when she just mentions as she is taking a sip of tea that she had fished around inside her eighteen year old son's swimming trunks until she could find out just how big his cock was! _'...I honestly think she would either just blow up or actually go super saiyan somehow...'_ Bulma thought to herself with a small smirk, the fact that Chi-Chi probably did the same thing to Goku during one of those times leading up the this very young man's conception being likely. _'...Still...if the rest of him is anything like his father...'_ The bikini clad babe felt her mouth open a little, the inside as dry as a desert as she wondered if she should just do it? Just reach inside and grab his cock with both hands until she had felt every last inch of him… _'...Then he must be as hung as a bull elephant...'_

The woman unconsciously licking her lips as she salivated over the saiyan sausage she so badly needed, Gohan couldn't help his own eyes from wandering over the bluenette's curvy supple form as well… _'_ _Wow...When Master Roshi says Bulma's still got it all...he means it...'_ The thought that defined the most well known bluenette in the world running through his mind, even Gohan had to admit the old pervert was _far_ from off with that statement, not that he of all people didn't know a sexy babe when he saw one. Seeing as how the old man _was_ the one to 'insist' that he go for it when he described Erasa to him...although maybe he could see why he was so adamant he did now...

His eyes, each one as young and full of youth as any other at Orange Star High just could not get over the sight they were currently taking in. Sure he had known that Bulma wasn't over the hill or anything, but still...as attractive to any man as she appeared in all her expensive clothes...tight dresses and elegant jewelry...those covered her body up while this bikini...this _string_ bikini… _'...It's like she's slowly slipping out of it..._ _all_ _of it!...'_ If there ever was a fantasy for the teenage boy, it was that; a beautiful woman, with round curves and big breasts suddenly slipping completely out of her bikini, arguably the sexiest outfit a girl could wear and all right before his very eyes...

Eyes that on a regular basis saw dozens upon dozens of pretty girls at school, girls wearing short skirts, tight shirts, their butts hanging out of tiny shorts on days off with just as much as round, bouncy eighteen year old cleavage wobbling up and down in their v necks, while the girls strutted their stuff at the mall… Eyes that had the _honor_ of watching Erasa find a more and more erotic way to take off her double E cup bra in front of him each and _every_ night the young man and his blonde had fun… And even still those lucky lucky orbs were in sheer awe at the sight that was _the_ Bulma Briefs in a string bikini.

' _...And...why's it look like it fits...even worse than before I got changed?...' _Running those oh so lucky eyes up and down the blue haired babe's body it didn't take long for Gohan to spot the rather obvious issue with the rich lady's bikini top. Not at all like the tiny red string bikini Bulma had clinging to her round curves by a few strings earlier fit the word 'conservative' at all, but this...dark orbs locking onto the genius' chest… As good a look at Bulma's scantily clad melons as Gohan had gotten earlier in that top, the more clear it was that the bluenette had been doing _something_ to turn such perfectly spherical globes into ones with such hard little pebbles sticking out through the thin red fabric, those tiny points aimed directly at him.

The teenage lover boy only the least bit aware of just how much Bulma was ogling him, her actions in his mind more along the lines of a regular female inspection rather than the desires of physically groping him she was having, his own thoughts about the bluenette were already making him more than a little...unstable. _'...Yeah they're hard, alright...damn...'_ Gohan thought to himself, his mouth only just beginning to hang open as he stared at the barely concealed assets of the saucy woman that wanted nothing less than to feel him up inside his swim trunks, _'...It also looks like they moved around a lot while I was gone...could...could she of?...'_

Incredibly lewd thoughts rushing through his mind, ideas, guesses, really more like outright wishes of what the blue haired goddess had been doing with her quite obviously _real_ breasts during his leave of absence, already they were starting to make the young man more than a little...hard. _'...Bulma's tits look like Erasa'_ _s the_ _last time we had to get dressed so_ _Hercule_ _didn't catch us_ _at Videl's place_ _...'_ Recalling how ruffled the blonde's shiny golden hair had looked, how her clothes were bunched up over her body from how quickly she'd pulled them back on, her bra only stuffed inside her shirt rather than actually supporting her huge jugs like her boyfriend had only just been doing, it all made Gohan wonder… _'...Wait...was...was Bulma..._ _TOPLESS_ _when I got back?...'_ If not, then she certainly was _trying_ to make it look like it. Most girls made a pretty clear point, both for their own comfort as well as for looks to have whatever cleavage they were sporting look neat...and symmetrical...the way Bulma's boobs looked like they had been crammed into her bra at the last second was _far_ from that.

Already fairly red cheeks now darkening to a very fine shade of scarlet at the mere notion that he'd caught Bulma in such a state and _that_ had been the reason she jumped up and around to greet him in such a hurry hitting him… As much as he wished that was truly the case, at this point such a thing was the last thing he needed to think about. _'Ugh...forget it...I...I really shouldn't be doing this...'_ Closing his eyes with all the willpower he had, it wasn't like there was just _one_ good reason why he shouldn't be having these thoughts about the blue haired bikini girl. Even Gohan, with his tall and muscular physique had been forced to admit that when he stepped into Trunks' swim trunks that they had seemed a little roomy even for him, the implications of which on the future warrior's body one he didn't want to consider… Especially if there was any chance his comparison to the violet haired warrior was anything like comparing the size of Erasa's assets to...Maron's…

"Ugh!..." There it was again!...The _other_ reason why he shouldn't be having such perverted thoughts while out in the open. Feeling the tightness of his borrowed swim trunks increasing as the memory of the last time he encountered the thick-thighed goddess returned to him, he _really_ didn't need to be thinking about just how...clingy...that girl's yellow one piece was as the thin line connecting the back snuck straight up between her huge jiggly butt cheeks… "...Damnit..." Shaking his head even more at the idea of it all, the already tight situation down south for the young man was getting worse and worse by the second! Between Erasa being every teen boy's dream girlfriend, Maron being Maron, and Bulma… it was all...his cock was already...the tip ever so slightly rubbing against the course fabric of his swim trunks, only the tiny beads of precum leaking out of it giving him relief, it...he…

Struggling to restrain himself it was difficult...but at least...there was something… _'...Come on, Gohan...'_ the boy tried to talk himself down from his erection which really considering just how much Bulma was considering dipping her hand down his swim trunks and scooping his monstrous python out for a deep make out session was a _very_ good idea, there was nothing that would do it until… _'...You...you know this is Trunks' mother...right?...'_ That did something! Finding that recalling his best friend's relation to this scantily clad woman helped a bit, he focused on that just as much as Erasa that one time he got to see Videl coat the blonde's bodacious boobies in alovera after a little too much time in the sun.

Biting down on his tongue as yet another grunt escaped his lips, the attention of the babe in question already peaked after the first, Gohan concentrated, _'...And...and it's not like Trunks would have these thoughts about,_ _my_ _mom_ _...right?...'_ Despite just how wrong the young man really was about how amazing Chi-Chi looked in something revealing, as Roshi could attest from her _one_ adult bikini trip to Kame House after marriage, that logic seemed to be doing the trick! The sensation of tightness in his groin region at long last relaxing, Gohan slowly opened his eyes, the young man just letting out a heavy sigh as without warning...someone wrapped both their hands around his head and pulled it straight down!

"Hey! Are you feeling alright in there?..." Dark, male eyes popping wide open as he felt his entire head pulled down a foot or two, Gohan could feel another forehead pressing up against his just as his own was forced lower and lower, "...You keep grunting and sighing...are you sure you don't have a cold?..." But as those eyes popped open though, it was the sight that greeted the young man that truly took his breath away. That long, heavy sigh he let out as he was forced out of his near meditative state seeping out through his lips, the hot air from his lungs shot straight down the middle of Bulma's cleavage...the bluenette's cleavage that was oh, four inches away from his nose? The cleavage that was made by Bulma's generous double D cups being squished together which were oh, _ALSO_ four inches from his lips, each one jiggling around inside the cups of her bikini bra...their movement not at all moving the top, but just...sliding around... _inside_ it… "Gohan! I asked you a question!"

That voice that could only belong to the bluenette currently pressing his eyes into her chest piping up again, Gohan just about blasted out and around the woman's grasp, easily evading her hold with his saiyan speed instead of trying to jerk away and squishing his face into her hooters like any other teen boy would when Mrs. Robinson practically knocked on his cock. "Ah! No, it's alright, Bulma! I feel fine! I swear!…" Shooting out each of those words as fast as he could, the false look of confidence the boy was wearing like the one he had to wear when he found out Erasa lived in Hercule's mansion with Videl… That same night he nearly caught him with his face between the blonde's silky thighs while he tried his best to lick her until she screamed. Gohan just about laughing at his own words when the bluenette raised a prodding eyebrow at his awkward fumbling of their language, "...Yeah!...Really...I mean it… I just...wow it really is hot out here, huh?..."

Believing himself the luckiest guy in the world for getting his face _that_ and really _THAT_ close to Bulma's overflowing cleavage without accidentally motorboating the bluenette and inducing Vegeta's wrath, Gohan knew he needed to just leave it at that and get in the pool before things got worse! That wonderful saiyan speed coming in handy once more, the teen quickly sidestepped Dr. Fan Service, before darting to over to the pool. _'...Well that was close...'_ He thought to himself as he eased himself into the water, the sensation of cool liquid pouring over his already overheated loins one he would welcome more than even a blowjob from Erasa right now. _'..._ _I don't think I'll_ _ever_ _get a better look at Bulma's boobs than that!_ _But I think it's all finally over_ _...'_ Being sure to mentally catalog every instant he had spent watching the most well spoken of breasts in the world, as 'they' checked his temperature. it was at that moment that things got real...very...very...re—natural.

Bulma just starting to turn her head to further question the young man for just _why_ he was acting so much like his father, and not so much why he'd practically emptied his lungs to blow so much air between her tits, the first words weren't even rolling off her tongue when a different and at this point, _very_ much welcome female voice beat her to the punch! "Oh hey! Bulma! Gohan! I'm HEEEEEEEERRRRREEEEE!" Both already present pool attendees' eyes growing in surprise at the sound of the nubile young blonde's voice hitting their ears, that was _NOTHING_ compared to just how much those poor eyes expanded when they saw just what the well-endowed girl had decided to wear.

"Oh...my...Dende..." Both Gohan _and_ Bulma said when they saw her, their lips moving even while their vision stayed locked on the girl whose voice had flipped everything on its poor needy head. Slowly making her way over to the duo, her entire body jiggling with each and every step she took was Erasa. It was one thing for it to take a pool of cool water to put the young man's boiling parts at ease...but with what his girlfriend had done...it was going to take an _ocean_ to at last put his quickly reheating equipment back to normal.

The sight was like something out of one of those old teen movies Roshi would play for him whenever he stayed over as a kid, Erasa...the girl's round hips swaying on their own just as much as they were swaying with her steps, was wearing nothing...but what had to be one of Maron's tight...clingy...yellow one piece swimsuits… "Heya, you two! What do ya think?!…" The girl calling over to them again, still there was no response, all they could do was stare. With each step she took, two pairs of eyes followed her, one cerulean and the other brown as she sauntered across the green lawn. As much flack as most women, as well as Bulma and Chi-Chi had given the bustling bluenette for wearing such a swimsuit...even Bulma had to admit...seeing it now on a much nicer girl...it was actually pretty stylish.

Stylish though was certainly the last word Gohan, or any boy, would think of though upon seeing that very same sight for themselves. Erasa...wearing that...she was like a mini Maron! The tight material of the yellow one piece clinging to her soft curves, even though they weren't nearly as overflowingly generous as the suit's actual owner's were it didn't matter, she still had the same effect. The single string going up between her soft butt cheeks keeping them apart, it did what few other swimsuits did in combining the blonde's thick thighs with her soft ass, each making the other seem bigger as they were almost completely showing. The blonde getting closer and closer by the second the pair couldn't move their eyes away from just how much...pure... _jiggling_ was going on.

"I think this is one of Maron's swimsuits, but it still looks good on me, right?!..." The girl's pace increasing, Bulma and Gohan's eyes were like jumping beans moving up and down with every bouncy step the bubbly teen took! Bulma had known the blonde was well-endowed from how fully packed out her tube top always seemed to be when she came by, but this was insane! Eyes sinking down into Erasa's cleavage, it was clear the girl didn't have the highest boobs, but anyone who thought less of them would be sorely mistaken! Like a pair of coconuts trapped together but just as jiggly as jello, the blonde's teenage double Es bounced and jiggled against each other in the deep cleavage v neck of Maron's one piece. It was beautiful, the entire tops, inner sides, and even some of the bottoms of her melons fully on display, a strong taste of her boobs' shape for anyone that was lucky enough to see her.

The pair barely being able to contain just how much they were ogling the most well-endowed girl at Orange Star High, it shouldn't have been any wonder to them that it took the girl leaping into the cool waters of the pool to snap them out of their buxom teen reverie.

 _SPLASH!_

The chlorine free water of Bulma's private pool splashing up over the bluenette, she was forced to cover her eyes just to keep it from getting in them, which was just as well...Gohan had his eyes covered too. "Hey! I'm talking to you, you big dummy!..." Erasa's voice called out again as Bulma reopened her eyes, the bluenette looking over at where Gohan just was, the boy had somehow completely disappeared. Another splash erupting from the pool, this time at least the water didn't go for her as she had moved clear out of the line of fire, at the same time though…

 _Boing!_

Blue eyebrows rising up in surprise, even Bulma couldn't help feeling more than a little _inadequate_ at the display she was witnessing. The blonde haired teen having jumped into the water, she was already messing around with her boyfriend as he rocketed up out of the water alongside her. The pair quickly getting to playing around in the water. Erasa really was kinda cute the way she messed around with her boyfriend, climbing up on top of him, teasingly calling him names...and since she was such a busty girl…

A bouncing sound reaching her ears, Bulma's cheeks couldn't help turning a little pink as she watched Gohan get his face smothered between Erasa's huge double Es when she spun around in his open arms, the soft flesh of her boobies jiggling around his face as the deep cleavage opening allowed the man's lucky course skin to rub all over the blonde's soft endowments. _'...And here I thought I was setting the bar too high...' _Bulma thought to herself looking down, her own pair of natural double Ds the only things in her gaze now.

Her cerulean gems running over her large breasts, it wasn't like she was jealous of how much bigger the eighteen year old high school senior's boobs were than hers, _'...Or how much attention having jugs that big in school must get her...'_ The Capsule Corp. CEO kept thinking, no...she wasn't jealous...she didn't get jealous. Not like this at least, when it came to looks, she was Bulma Brief, the number one most admired woman on Earth! She wouldn't allow herself to be jealous of some run of the mill teenage girl just because she was currently taking the boy she'd only just been fantasizing about and bouncing her huge...bigger than her own...knockers all over...his...handsome...adorable...face. _'...Damnit, Bulma pull it together!.'_ She shouted at herself mentally, the richest woman on Earth trying her hardest to really not let her fantasies make her think she could be possessive of another chick's man.. If a girl wanted to make smother her boyfriends face in her cleavage then that was _her_ right to do it.

' _...You're Bulma Briefs...everyone wants to be you...all the men want to fuck you...and all the women want to be close to you...you can't let a girl...even a sweet one like her grab at your crown!...'_ Reopening her eyes to stare at the couple still bobbing around in the water, Gohan laughing and messing around just as much as Erasa was, her boobs still of course rubbing all over his head, face, and hair as she played around on his shoulder. _'...Now you've got a bikini on...a STRING bikini! You can get a teen boy's eyes back on you over ANY younger girl right now!...'_ Recalling how longingly Gohan had only _just_ been staring at her as her hard nipples pressed out against her bra, Bulma could only compare it to now, now where he didn't even seem to know that she was around… _'...So stop moping and get your bikini clad ass in that pool and show him that YOU are the one to stare at!...'_ Feeling her spirits rising back up to full again, the woman sucked in some air, puffing out her chest, for the battle ahead, _'...Not anyone else! All the guys stare at you! You're the Queen! You're Bulma!'_

The woman having psyched herself up enough to do what she rarely did and actually jump into her pool she did just that...that… There was only _one_ way to outdo a girl with an admittedly little bit curvier figure than her own...and that was to pull out all the stops and show the teens just how little having more meant when you knew how to use what you had! The sounds of footsteps quickly hitting the soft concrete around the pool's edge reaching the couple's ears, they both looked up just as Bulma did it...that one thing few girls did, the biggest stupid move they could ever make when they were hell bent on getting guys to look at them. Bulma leapt into the air, her hands cupped together and legs straight, her entire body open so that she could slice right through the surface of the pool's clear liquid, Bulma did the dumbest thing imaginable. She dived into the pool in a string bikini…

 _SPAAAAAAASH!_

A surge of water washing over the teenage couple as Bulma dove in, Erasa fell down off of Gohan's shoulder to float by her boyfriend's side as they watched the heaving mass of water where Bulma had dived in before them move around. The clear blue liquid churning around itself, it was then that a small red scrap of fabric gently rose to the surface, the pair only just beginning to realize what it was, the two ruby red triangles were swept away. They being all of the brief warning the pair got before suddenly Bulma burst out of the water, the beautiful older woman only three feet in front of them! Their eyes not at all ready for what they were about to see, both Gohan and Erasa's just about grew to the size of dinner plates as Bulma sprung out of the water, the blue haired babe settling down with the water line just barely lapping at her belly button, she stood there, letting the water drip down her delicious form...topless. Bulma Brief was standing in front of them...completely...and wholly accidentally...topless…

"Damn... _that_ was more intense than I was expecting, haha!..." Bulma laughed as she brushed some water saturated hair out of her beaming blue eyes. The supposedly smartest woman on the planet had done the unthinkable, she took the chance many a girl had lived to regret as she dove into the pool in front of the teens. The water rushing over her round curves as she cut through it, both her hands and legs had been perfect in their orientation, but as her hands made sure the water's force was diverted elsewhere on her body, just where it was sent was no where near strong enough to take the hit, especially with everything she had done to unintentionally weaken it over the course of the last hour or so.

Between her playing around with her boobs waiting for Gohan to get back, struggling to get an ice cube out of her top...and then Erasa tugging and pulling on it as she molested her round globes, the ties on her bra had gotten very... _very_ loose. "...I guess that comes with not diving into a pool in a while...first time for everything, right?..." Bulma asked them, a wide unknowing smile still stretched across her face as she thought their stares were more in awe of her form rather than...showing them everything. The moment she'd dived in having taken its course, when the water rushed along her chest, her bra just couldn't take it!

First the knot around her neck coming undone, then the bow behind her back flying apart as well, Bulma's bright red string bikini top had been yanked clean off her chest, the coolness of the water on her skin one that since she so rarely felt it made the bluenette think nothing of just how much of her could feel it flowing over her. Without even realizing it she had managed to do it to herself this time… It may have been Roshi, Krillin, and even Yamcha if she was to believe him as to why her boobs were on display, but this time...this wardrobe malfunction of the worst kind was _all her._

So here she was, the most admired woman on Earth surfacing before the shell shocked teens, they could only stare, completely enraptured in spell bound awe at Bulma's bare...and oh so natural...double Ds as they bounced up as she shot out of the water. Watching them form into nearly weightless spheres in the air only to feel their jaws drop as they fell back down onto her chest, those amazing whoppers of hers jiggling around with every slight move of her arms she made. "What's up with you two, all of a sudden?..." Bulma raised an eyebrow as she at long last settled in the waters before them, the buxom babe totally unaware that her top was floating around behind her, the sight only making seeing the bluenette topless that much more enjoyable.

If there was anything that further proved to them the woman really was baring it all...it was seeing her pathetic scrap of a bikini bra in the water instead of on her chest. "...Hello? Earth to fish mouthed teens. Is anybody home in there?..." Putting her hands down, knuckles in against her hips she let out a 'huff' the sudden movement of her chest only making her breasts jiggle again as she stood there, her bare back to the world with Gohan and Erasa getting the eyefuls of a lifetime of those utterly spectacular jugs that Erasa loved so much to touch and Gohan...Gohan had only just begun to settle with a look at her cleavage. This however was so much better...

Speaking of the view...Gohan could already feel himself happily beating his own head back down into his body for his earlier thought upon seeing the bluenette's cleavage so close. "Whoa..." he couldn't help the word slipping from his lips even as the rest of his thoughts stayed stuck inside his mind where they couldn't cause trouble, like say… saying 'whoa' to a accidentally topless chick, _'...Bulma's really...she...wow...Bulma really has an amazing pair of tits...'_ The young man staring in disbelief at what he was seeing, he didn't know what to do first, tell Bulma she lost her bikini top and ensure a very speedy cover up as well as a much longer lecture… Or just keep standing there for as long as he possibly could, using up as much memory space as he could to fully memorize her topless body for the rest of his life; being a teenage boy...the second was the obvious choice.

Running his dark orbs all over Bulma's bare chest she really was something beyond even what he had begun to fantasize about seeing her in such a revealing swimsuit. Long had Roshi gone on about how he once had Bulma flash him her boobs after he put out Fire Mountain, even if the bluenette had told the boy it had been Oolong who'd done the deed, even so this...this was _nothing_ like what the old pervert had described! Bulma's boobs were round...very round, each one more like a very large orange than the tear drop shape Erasa's breasts had. Looking them over it was obvious she wasn't a teen anymore, the two globes having dropped ever so slightly, but not much on her chest, they still stuck out with all the perk they likely ever did!

The blue haired babe moving against herself in a huff, they bounced just a bit before devolving into a series of jiggles on her chest, each round marshmallow showing off its softness despite how hard the little pink eraser tips at the exact center of each one of them were. And that was what really sealed it...you hadn't seen a girl topless unless her nipples were showing as well as the rest of her boobs and well… Gohan's eyes devouring the entirety of Bulma's nude upper body, there was one thing that was certain, he was seeing her, all of her from her bare shoulders all the way across her chest, and down to her soft belly button. A crush that had always existed in the back of his mind even if it was only more recently given new energy had come true...there she was, the real Bulma...in the flesh...topless...she was showing him everything...and she didn't even know it.

"Whoa?...Is that really all you two can say?…" The bluenette changing her gaze to Erasa now, it was like she was seeing a female reflection of Gohan for Dende's sake! Her big blue eyes the Freeza's ship when he arrived before Goku, it was as if the poor teen couldn't take her eyes off of her! Wait… Cerulean gems darting first from Erasa to Gohan then back again, it hit her...she'd done it! "Ooooohhh...I get it..." Bulma smirked, the woman's arms slowly moving up from her waist they folded back behind her head, the move not only accentuating her large breasts, but also making them press out towards the teens all the more, ensuring that there was nothing in the world to conceal them from their view as she exposed them in all their glory. "...You two just can't believe a woman my age looks so good...well I don't blame you..."

Tucking her arms as far behind her head as she could, Bulma leaned back a bit, jutting her bare chest forward so that her boobs were as tantalizing as ever as they sat in the bikini...she thought she was still wearing. It was an old trick she learned pretty early on, if you wanted to draw the eye to something, isolate it, so as she raised her arms up and out of the way, there was only one place for the blushing teens to look. "...I am Bulma Brief after all...it really should be expected for a couple of hormone driven teens like yourselves to be enthralled by how... _amazing_ I look in this bikini..." Stretching her arms further back, it was all Erasa could do NOT to jump her idol and mold her bouncy tits around in her hands as a deep, needy sigh escaped her lips. That action without a doubt one that would alert her to her current state of undress and ruin the show for both of them.

"...I mean...look at me...this top feels like I'm not wearing anything at all its so loose..." Letting that fact sink in, she knew what she was doing, oh how much it was probably turning them on just thinking about it, "...Oh how horrible it would be if it happened to just...slip off?..." Leaning forward just a bit, Bulma gave the pair a teasing smirk as she then suddenly shook her chest from side to side, the bluenette thinking she was teasing them with her barely contained jugs. The beautiful truth being she was instead putting on the show of a lifetime as her huge double D boobies gave every ounce of proof in the world that they were as real and natural as can be as they bounced around right before their very eyes without a hint of fabric constraining them. Each jiggly bounce pulling the soft mound up before it jumped back down again, her little pink pebbles at the centers the only things not bouncing out of control as they continued to point straight at their audience as if the hard nubs knew they were being ogled.

Smirking even wider at just how much the pair were blushing as she stopped, Bulma leaned in even closer to try and figure out what was up. Taking a couple steps towards them, the blue haired babe only about a foot from them now, the melons both teens were dying to touch so easy to just reach up and cup until Bulma's soft flesh overflowed from their fingers, "...What's wrong?..." She asked them again, now a little more annoyed than enjoying their stares like she was earlier. The steaminess of seeing Bulma's topless body only being heightened by just how delicious the genius' deep husky voice was sounding right now as she turned the screws on them.

All the while she _still_ had no idea that as much as she teased the idea of her bikini top slipping a little, she had already popped completely out of it right in front of them! Her small hands slowly dropping down, they gently ran through her short silky blue, twiddling it a little between her fingers before moving down and up again to cup her round melons from underneath. If there was ever a way that she got Yamcha or even Vegeta to crack when she caught them staring, it was to give herself the squeeze she could tell they were just _dying_ to give, "...Is thinking about my big...bouncy breasts too much for you two to hand-"

Her deep cerulean eyes suddenly popping widen open, the centers shrinking down to the size of pinpricks as she held her own boobs in her hands, something felt off...very... _VERY_ off! Sliding her fingers around and up the slippery smooth edges of her girls as she teased the pair... Bulma realized something...she realized that as revealing as her bikini bra was...based on how high up her globes she was feeling...she _should_ have brushed over some expensive fabric a _**LONG**_ time ago!

"...Wait...you...two haven't been...I...I'm not..." With both Gohan and Erasa looking on with baited breath, each of them biting down on their lower lip as Bulma felt herself up in front of them, it was then that she felt it, the pads of her fingers skating over twin hard points on her soft breasts, it was then that those cerulean gems of hers shrunk down to the size of pin pricks. Blue strands of hair falling over her eyes as she looked down, a loud squeal suddenly erupted through the air as Bulma found not the skimpy little red string bikini top covering her boobs that she was expecting… Her own jaw dropping on its hinge as when she felt across every inch of her bare breasts she felt... nothing at all!

Hands sliding past each other, Bulma rushed her whole arms up to cross over her chest, the force of which quickly pushed those _bare_ large breasts of hers up into a sizable bubbling of cleavage rather than keeping them on full display as they had been. A dark red cloud of scarlet rushing across the bluenette's cheeks as she shot her eyes up in panic at the two teens, the looks on their faces making it every bit as obvious as she had thought. "KIIIYAAAAAAAHHHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO TELL ME I WAS TOPLESS!?" Bulma yelled out as loud as she could, her eyes slamming shut just as she clenched her teeth together in panic stricken anger, her words traveling far and wide, the fact that somewhere Roshi was wishing he was there not helping things at all for the topless rich woman now that she knew she had been only humiliating herself the entire time she thought she had been teasing.

Ducking down in the water to further try and hide the view she already knew had been fully ingrained into the minds of the ardent fangirl and of course the _teenage boy_ before her, Bulma looked back up at them with what could only be pure embarrassment. Here she had been, the star of the century, clad in nothing, but a tiny string bikini for her fans to enjoy, and just as if it were to happen on a red carpet, the dress coming down, like her bikini slipping off, all anyone had wanted to do while she made a fool of herself posing for the cameras, shaking her chest around like a dancer…was stare at Bulma's… At _her_ reality defying breasts as they Dende smiled down enough on them to let them get as much of an eyeful as they could ever dream of.

' _I can't believe they just let me stand there putting on a show like that...'_ Bulma thought to herself, anger rising to the surface to surround the bouncy centers of humiliation on her chest, her earlier emotions of sexual frustration and her pride transforming into betrayal. Ever since she was a girl, a teen in her prime at a C cup she'd been proud of her perky bosom, but now… _'...I stood there, bouncing them all over the place, thinking I was just shaking them in my top when actually...I...I was...'_ The earlier sensations of her boobs jiggling all around on her chest coming back in full, realizing just how free they really had been... Bulma knew they'd gotten an S class performance from her, nothing less than what it was, a personal show of Bulma Brief, their own personal trillionaire stripper bouncing her natural double Ds around for them with not a shred of clothing on her.

It was all so embarrassing...her greatest, her most personal treasures and the very first prominent symbols of femininity she ever got put out on full display when all she meant to do was have a tease...it… The anger...the humiliation of having done what she did...been exposed like she had in front of two horny teenagers...friends that _should_ have told her the moment they got over the initial shock of seeing her. The stress from it all was _not_ mixing well with how pent up she already because of her stupid useless husband who was too busy punching the air with his fists than fucking his beautiful wife again and again with his cock until she was battered and bruised and…satisfied.

What was more with at long last seeing the strong, hard muscles of one of those sexy saiyan men in the form of Gohan in nothing, but a pair of low riding swim trunks, her composure had been slipping just as much as her top the longer she'd stared at his chisled body. _'...First Vegeta refuses to do anything, but train…refusing to even come to bed at night...or shower with me...let me lick him clean as he fucks me like some space hussy...'_ The tension that had been building in her loins had only gotten that much worse as she had watched Erasa climbing around on Gohan...squishing her huge melons around in his face, being so free about her body with no shame about how he touched it publicly. Taking for granted how _wonderful_ it was to feel him against her...knowing she was being held by a man whom she had no place where he could not go...

' _...Then I'm forced to lie here…groping myself thinking about a teenage boy's massive cock and...'_ The cloud of red only growing, mixing with her anger as her face heated up both from her rage as well as the many alluring images she'd gotten of the half saiyan boy today, _'...Wondering how big he must be compared to his father...my friend...like I'm some closet pervert...'_ The words rolling through her mind, as if it wasn't bad enough being ignored, having beauty that withstood the test of time and kept her as the one woman every man would throw into his bed and savagely have his way with if he could choose to, it was being humiliated like this! She didn't deserve to be left out here, the embarrassed beyond belief girl in the pool with her arms crossed over her bare chest like the loser in some teenage comedy!

After taking a stand and pushing the busty blonde teen down off of her pedestal and climbing back onto her throne as the sexiest woman in Capsule Corp. Did she never realized that as she stood upon the alter and celebrated in showing off her natural endowments as the winners they'd always been. That the dress she should have been wearing was gone, her gown pooling around her stiletto healed feet… While the entire time her audience that was supposed to be cheering for the beautiful Bulma...was instead…getting an unobstructed view of...Bulma...topless… _'...Finally...after working up the courage to dive in I find out that instead of making a couple of teenagers jealous I've...'_ Feeling her lips beginning to winkle against each other in anger, the bluenette was just about to explode! ' _...I've been jiggling my tits around for them like some stripper!'_

Her mind reeling from her own pent up lusts, her need for a man, her desires to be touched, not to mention the fact that no matter what she said, it would never change the fact that for the rest of their lives Gohan...and Erasa knew what she looked like topless... "You two... _Really_ I would have expected better!..." Bulma gasped, the woman just now raising her head up to look at them, her anger boiling over the absolute edge to stare them down in shame for _daring_ to watch a grown woman make a fool of herself for them like she had for their own perverted enjoyment. "...Honestly the idea that you two would stand there and just watch...it...it makes me want to...to-Uh...ahhhh…"

A rush of water washing up against her sides, lapping at her scantily clad figure, it was all Bulma could do to let out a soft sigh from deep within her body, her admonishment of the couple pulled to a screeching halt as suddenly Gohan bolted toward her. "You...you two...I...I...uuuuuuaaaahhhh..." Barely being able to move her mouth as she spoke, Bulma slowly opened her eyes from when they'd been slammed shut, the richest woman on Earth peering through her silky blue hair, she looked down at the wonderful sensation she was feeling, the one that brought so much relief she didn't even believe that's what it was until she saw it for herself. Cerulean eyes slowly widening, Bulma felt her jaw drop as in one swift movement her arms were pushed aside, her bare breasts slowly bouncing back down onto her chest, they just as suddenly were scooped up...by a pair of large...calloused... _male_ hands.

Bulma leaning back as her arms raised up in shock in off to either side of her, bent outward in sheer surprise leaving her chest helpless to what was happening. Missing her boyfriend with just how quickly he was able to close the one foot gap between the pair and their topless showgirl, Erasa could only clap both her hands over her mouth with joy as the two girls realized that they were seeing the truly unthinkable happening.

...Gohan...was grabbing Bulma's bare double D breasts.

' _Wow...'_ That one singular thought passed through Gohan's mind as he did it, that very thing his mind just could not take itself away from for the entire time that the bluenette had been standing there shaking her big melons around in front of him. _'...These...Bulma's boobs are amazing!...'_ The half saiyan's mouth slowly expanding into the widest smile of his life, it was as if Gohan was acting on instinct alone as he reached up, his hands doing their best to as gently as possible cup each of Bulma's large knockers, those two round globes still jiggling from her show, in his wide palms. Gone for now was the fact that Bulma, the blue haired scientist had for years been almost like family, the woman despite not bearing any blood relation to him helping to raise him as had all of his father's old friends. That way she had just...just 'popped' out of the water like that, bursting into his view after all that fantasizing about what she had to look like only for the bluenette to _lose her top_ in front of him...it...it...changed everything.

Long, calloused fingers, their skin toughened by long hours training in the recent weeks sinking into the softest, most plush skin on Bulma's body, all Gohan could really call it was...heaven. As if they were a pair of octopus that had just found the perfect rock to nestle upon, Gohan's large hands eagerly wrapped around the topless hottie's round breasts. 'For a woman her age these are fantastic!' Were the words that one would think would come at a moment like this, but they didn't. Molding Bulma's natural boobs around in his hands, her soft, bouncy flesh oozing out between his fingers, the paleness of her silky smooth skin forming the most wonderful contrast against his more tanned fingers as they played with those pillows of hers for their own amusement, Gohan could not think a word of Bulma's age, not how much older she was of him anymore than he could the aunt like bond he'd had with her oh so many years...instead.

' _...I bet these would win ANY of those stupid wet t-shirt contests the guys at school keep inviting Erasa to...' _Gohan grinned almost with a hint of pride as he held both of Bulma's thirty four double Ds up in his bare hands, the very words he was thinking right then only increasing just how happy he was to have his hands where he had them. Watching with dark orbs which now concentrated more than they ever did on his school work, Gohan let his palms slip out to the sides, his fingers still holding the outer sides of Bulma's big boobs while his palms cupped the smooth curve of their fronts as he slowly let the soft valley of her cleavage close up, her breasts squishing up into each other to close that small, but oh so delicious gap. The teen's eyes widening to the size of dragon balls as he forced Bulma's twin globes together until her cleavage bubbled up, each of her round globes jiggling a little as they became a pair of pushed up water balloons, their form just as they would be if the woman were wearing a push up bra...which indeed she was, a push up bra made entirely of a teenage boy's eager hands…

' _...A bra made of Gohan's hands...a Gobra...'_ Erasa thought to herself as she watched what had quickly taken the place of number one sexiest female sight in her life from the all of the moments she had witnessed before. Her all time sexiest still consisted of that time she caught Gohan naked in the shower on the first day of school, his towel falling off of his bare body to show her _everything_ much to his instant humiliation...but that was another story, a tangent that what she was bearing witness to didn't deserve to be opposed by _'...Gohan...he...my boyfriend is feeling up BULMA!...'_ Never had she expected this to happen! Not in her wildest dreams did the blonde teen ever think that any of this could come to be reality! Her boyfriend wasn't just _touching_ Bulma's bare bazongas...he was literally playing with like he owned them!

That moment when Bulma first popped back up in the water like a cork was still replaying in her mind, the bluenette having just dived into the pool to join her and her boyfriend, she just appeared out of the water like a goddess from ancient times, her most beloved idol had just stood in front of her...the sexiest woman alive having no idea at all that she was topless the entire time. _'...Even though she didn't know she was topless...'_ At that moment Erasa hadn't known what to do, of course the first thing she did was the same as Gohan, and that was encode everything she was seeing into the deepest, strongest part of her memory, but... _'...I still can't believe she was doing that...'_ Recalling how the older woman had teased them just after she lost her bikini top in the lecherous waters of the pool, purposefully bouncing her tits all over the place, Erasa could already feel herself growing wet from the memory alone, _'...Bulma...she was jiggling around those huge bouncy boobies of hers...'_

Big blue eyes following every bounce and jiggle of the Brief woman's natural melons as they jostled against each other for a place on her chest before the two teens, Erasa had only been able to stare at first, but as she did the wide smirk that all girls, whether they were turned on by the sight of female nudity or not wore at least on the inside when they saw something like that happen. It was that knowing look that had tormented many a many since the dawn of time both in good ways...and bad.

The blonde didn't know why, she didn't understand it any more than she understood enjoying making out with Gohan's other head as much as she did his lips; she just liked it. _'..._ _Doing everything she could to make us_ _wish_ _we could have her...'_ Watching Bulma parade herself around like she had...the blue haired babe bouncing her big boobs around, shaking them, making sure they jiggled enough to turn their brains to mush… All the while thinking she was _still_ wearing a bikini top when in fact she had been putting on the show of a lifetime completely topless...it just filled the bubbly smaller girl with so much energy she couldn't believe that _her_ swimsuit hadn't popped off too!

' _...And the whole time she had no idea she was topless...'_ That was it...as those words slunk through her mind just as her boyfriend's fingers did the bluenette's bare breasts, her male companion still groping and squeezing Bulma's girls with every ounce of lust he had, Erasa understood. It wasn't just seeing Bulma topless, the bluenette showing off her goods to the world, it was the fact she was putting on display so much more than she wanted to that made her so proud and giddy inside...that made her feel...strong? Thinking back to earlier when Chi-Chi had accidentally pulled the blonde's tube top down, it had been brief, but Erasa remembered seeing the very same satisfied smirk she now wore spread wide across the Son woman's face as she watched Erasa try to stuff her huge boobs back into her top, her own features full of so much embarrassment at her top being yanked down she felt she could just die.

When Bulma realized she had been seen, when the sexiest woman on the planet, as far as they were concerned, found out that she had been basically giving Gohan and Erasa a Spring Break pool lap dance...topless…Her first reaction was to cover up in shame, and protect any sort of modesty that hadn't already been taken away by the pool's theft of her top. Bulma's arms rushing to try and conceal the two globes of flesh she'd only just been flaunting like a flat girl returning from summer break with the biggest tits in school; Gohan'd had a reaction too, and despite his being the more overt, groping the topless woman in question, his certainly wasn't the most perverted...considering just who had the perfect opportunity for a trophy...

' _...Now Gohan... MY boyfriend is playing with Bulma's boobs...' _Erasa thought to herself as she watched the show go on, Gohan bringing his palms back in, the boy pulled the milf's breasts away from each other, each of the globes giving a sudden jiggle of protest as he begun conquering them just after dividing them, kneading them in circles, _'...and while he does...I...'_ The teenager still watching her boyfriend have his way with the topless rich woman in front of her, much to the Brief woman's indignity. Erasa took that chance to reach behind her and grab something for herself, the girl clutching it tight in her right hand just as her left cupped over her mouth, was the bright red fabric of Bulma's lost bikini top. _'...I get to keep Bulma's bra...for the rest of my life...'_

The small hand that had plucked the missing scrap of bikini material from the water's surface in the instant before Bulma realized what was happening, clutching its trophy as tight as it could, there was no way, not after today, that Erasa would _EVER_ give up what she'd found. _'...And that means…'_ The blonde haired teen's eyes shimmering with sheer, unrestrained joy as she thought about what having Bulma's bikini top meant, _'...Every single night...I can put her bra over my mouth and smell Bulma's big boobies...or even…'_ Another idea a little less perverted, but perhaps a bit more stalkerish spreading across her mind, the blonde felt the size of the triangular cups, her own bikinis at home not much different. _'...I could see how my boobs look in it too...'_

But as much as the idea of smelling the bluenette's body and...comparing herself to it turned the girl on, it was _nothing_ compared to the sounds now beginning to seep from the Capsule Corp. CEO's pouty red lips, as for the first time in a while...a _man_ was running his hands all over her... "Go...Gohan...st...stop it..." Bulma tried to say just as she squeezed her cerulean blue orbs shut in oh so sweet pleasure, the older woman struggling against the wonderful sensations that were springing up throughout her well-endowed chest with each and every prodding move Gohan made on her, "...You...you can't grope me...not...not like this...my body isn't..." But as much as she tried, every syllable the utterly helpless woman uttered to force the man currently playing with her large breasts to get the hell off of her most treasured places only made both of them want him to do even more to those defenseless globes.

Silky blue hair falling over her closed eyes as she leaned back a little, her arms still up by her sides in shock from when Gohan had forced them away to ravish her bouncy cupcakes, Bulma couldn't help her shoulders falling back… The traitors, her arms giving way, allowing the boy more room to ravish her even as they had already failed to protect her feminine bounties from male hands. "...You...you're taking advantage..." she tried once more to say, to force the words out and make the boy who now held the natural pair of double Ds she was so proud to own in his hands as if they belonged to him, to let her go, "...Just because I lost my top doesn't mean...doesn't…uhh-huh!" Letting out a sudden gasp as the fingers molding her breasts abruptly tightened their grip, it were the words that came with them that made her big blue eyes pop wide open as a delicious chill rippled up her spine.

"You're damn right I'm taking advantage of this..." Gohan said, at least it seemed like he had said it, there were no other guys around here after all. Both girls looking up at him, yes even Erasa's eyes, the hyperactive blue dots somehow finding a moment to tear themselves away from the bluenette's round melons as they were put through the gauntlet of male affection. The girl turning to look at her man, the voice that only _she_ had ever heard coming out proof that Gohan was letting that inner manliness of his out. "...Heh...did you _really_ think you could put on a show like that and _not_ have anything happen?..." The words practically dripped out of his mouth like the juices were through Bulma's skimpy bikini bottoms the more he felt her up.

Yeah, that was it… both Bulma's and Erasa's cheeks beginning to darken with the deep, husky sound of Gohan's voice as he talked down to the bluenette he stood so tall over, his tone teasing just as much as it was lording his newfound power over her to her. Gohan had become that man he was every night when Erasa teased him just a bit too much...the man that let his primal desire command him to do things so brash the normally quiet boy never would. Clutching Bulma's lost bikini top even harder than before, Erasa could only watch as her greatest idol...the woman she always wanted to be...was conquered like just another scantily clad bikini girl.

Leaning in even closer to the topless blue haired goddess of a woman before him, Gohan let the wide smirk that Erasa could only feel now spread outwardly across his lips as he continued to play with Bulma's bare breasts. "...Look at you...shaking these big tits of yours around like a stripper..." he said just as he gave the woman's globes another harsh squeeze, squishing them out between his fingers, her eyes temporarily being brought down to her poor breasts as he pushed them up and together. "...You looked like you were having the time of your life teasing us..." The boy actually having the audacity to grip them from the bottom and shake them around, making the bubbling globes wobble against each other before sliding his hands back around them to grope the entirety of her rack in his large palms, her soft boob flesh leaking out wherever it could over and under his hands.

"...Bouncing and jiggling them around even though you hand _no idea_ you were topless..." Staring down into Bulma's bright cerulean blue eyes, each of them filled with as much alarm as they were embarrassment from it all. Staring down at her, his gaze dominating the woman as his hands did her bare funbags he plied her boobs around and around, letting the water that still soaked her bouncy melons lubricate them as he pushed the smooth flesh around in his hands, each of her breasts constantly changing shapes like a pair of marshmallows in a camper's grasp, "...I bet you felt so...humiliated knowing a pair of teens were staring at these big..." his hands giving her boobs a sudden bounce upward, catching them only to push the very tips of his fingers against the increasingly hard pink nub at the center of each globe inward until they almost felt inverted, "...N _atural double D_ boobs as you bounced them around in front of us..."

Never…never in her entire life had she been so turned on just through a man's actions before! Thinking back, the closest Bulma could remember to being this...entranced by what a man was doing...what he was saying to her was that first night she and Vegeta had sex… But even then, the Saiyan Prince had been so rude, so brash, pushing things along faster than even _she_ had intended when she came to the gravity chamber to have some fun of the more sensual kind. Vegeta had taken her body into his hands, groped her large breasts, slapped her apple shaped ass, kissed her...fucked her, but his words were rough, single minded, like the dialogue to a porno, just going on and on about fucking her and being proud of it, it was as if he were hyping it up to himself… Gohan on the other hand…

"...That's why these puppies got so hard...isn't it?..." Her eyes slamming shut once again as she felt the young man's calloused fingertips press her poor pink nipples back into the surrounding plushness of her large breasts, Bulma reopened them just as quickly, unfortunately for her though the sight once she brought them down to where Gohan's hands were only made the bluenette's cheeks burn darker than ever. "...Yeah...I thought so..." he said when he saw her face scrunch up in a mix of shame and annoyance at the image of him playing with her nipples, abusing them just as she had been yearning for.

Bulma's gaze staying steady on what was happening to her tits, the things Gohan was doing to them without her permission _or_ resistance better than to stare into the dark eyes currently teasing the hell out of her. It was already becoming very clear to the older woman that it wasn't just the pool water beginning to make her bikini bottoms seem so uncomfortably wet. "...A girl doesn't _just_ have a pair of big...bouncy breasts like these and not enjoy showing them off..." That rough, yet incredibly teasing voice of his caressed her ears again as he spoke, the teenager's hands moving at the same time, each of their movements putting his words into even better focus for the topless genius to swallow together like a vanilla milkshake...

"...They're so big...so freakin' bouncy...I bet you felt so strong getting my girlfriend and I drooling over them in your...'bikini top'..." Gohan smirked as he played with those very same knockers he oh so happily teased the woman for having, messing with them in two ways at once. The tanned skin of his fingers wrapping around either side of her round globes, the boy quickly swept them down, the sensations of his rude hands on her flesh making her jump as his four fingers of each hand gently cupped her rather excited boobs in his palms, while his thumbs slowly...snaked toward the hardened pink peaks sticking straight out. "...Dancing around in front of us...making them bounce around like a party girl...while all we could do was wish to see them bare..."

Her big cerulean eyes shrinking in embarrassment just as her cheeks glowed from his words, Bulma watched her nude chest just as much as Erasa proudly did at how Gohan's thick thumbs slowly moved closer and closer to her helpless hard pebbles, the large digits making tiny circling motions the closer they got. "...And then you realized that the whole time you'd been jiggling these huge melons around for us..." The bluenette suddenly rocketing her head up to face the boy, her teeth clenched shut in humiliation and pleasure, the last of her resistance forming in her mind ready to face him and tell this more confident version of that boy she always knew to get the hell off her rack… It all stopped in that one instant when she looked into the eyes of the man who held her body so possessively. "...You'd only been making sure we never forget what you look like..."

Those rude thumbs of his at long last pressing into her bare breasts, Bulma could feel her tongue roll back into her mouth just as the sensation of his rough thumb pad grating against the sensitive tips of her tender pebbles rushed down her body and straight to her aching core. Gohan rudely rolling his thumbs around and around as he forced them deeper into the big marshmallows of her breasts, it all became too much when his words drove everything home at once, "...That me and Erasa would always know what the great _Bulma Brief_ looks like topless..." Grasping as much of her melons in his hands at once, he locked eyes with her, squeezing them for all they were worth!

The pleasure roaring throughout her body, the pleasure she felt in her chest, the relief of finally having another person, not only that, an actual _MAN_ manhandling her big round boobs like only a guy could at long last hitting her, it was the way he rubbed it in, made her know, understand that for all time that both the little boy she had helped raise all those years ago, as well as the fangirl whom she had always bristled at when she felt her up… They would always know _exactly_ what she looked like topless...and she personally had made _sure_ that right in front of them, she'd made it a show the pair would never forget! Hearing it...feeling it...having it all pressed in both from how he was detailing her wardrobe malfunction to the way he was assaulting her poor boobs it...it was too much. "Okay! Yes!...I...I admit it…" Bulma cried out, her eyes slamming shut as a bright red blush of embarrassment and ecstacy rushed over her at the feeling of Gohan toying with her, "...It really fucking turns me o….o….OOOOOONNNNNN!"

Clapping both hands over her slack jawed mouth as she watched one of her hottest fantasies come to life, Erasa only subconsciously registered the smell of Bulma's double Ds against her lips from the bikini top as she smothered it against her face. The most spectacular sight she was witnessing of her boyfriend, Gohan bringing Bulma Brief straight over the cliff of orgasm just by playing with her bare breasts!

The supposedly indomitable woman...the most intelligent person on the planet falling forward as her previously fighting expression devolved into a blissfully sighing face, Erasa could only watch in sheer joy as Gohan, just as suddenly as he had grabbed them, let go of Bulma's pinkened melons. His hands having been holding them up against her chest to create the most mouth watering bubbly cleavage around finally let them go, gravity then doing the rest as each of the blue haired babe's girls bounced back down in a series of jiggles to regain their original round shapes…only this time with noticeably much redder pebbles. But no sooner had those twin globes of heavenly flesh returned to normal Gohan's hands were somewhere else.

Her body wracked from head to toe by the powerful aftermath of her mini orgasm, it was all Bulma could do to squeak in surprise as Gohan's large hands wrapped around her back. Forcing the last of her heavy pants out of her just as he pulled her forward, the Capsule Corp. CEO looking up at him ready to tell him to fuck off and fuck her without knowing which one to choose Her body smashing against his, big round boobs bubbling up against his rock hard pecs, she saw him through a curtain of greenish blue hair, the woman's cerulean eyes popping wide open just as Gohan pressed his lips against hers!

The bravest teenager on the planet pulling Bulma into the deepest, most heated kiss of their lives, he felt something snap, something strong, something deep inside his very being break apart in that very instant! Big black eyes opening up to stare into the bluenette's tightly shut cerulean portals, even without being able to stare into her lustful gaze he still felt the beat of his heart radiating through his every fiber. Gohan's restraint failing him as the need...the desire to dominate the most beautiful woman he had known in his entire life shot to the surface! The sensations of her lips slipping against his own, the suction between their closed mouths increasing when first she then he parted them to let his tongue inside, everything seemed to be accelerating faster and faster by the second. _'_ _I'm kissing...oh, Dende, I'm kissing Bulma!'_ The young half saiyan called out in his head, his eyes still staring straight into her blissfully closed expression.

Looking at her while he kissed her, Gohan couldn't help noticing just how calm she seemed to be, not really relaxed, but as if a great deal of stress was being lifted off of her. The boy's tongue slowly dipping into that delicious honeypot that was her mouth, it was in that moment that the once calm woman seemed to wake up again! _'Wait, what the?...'_ Her eyes suddenly popping open to look back into his, Bulma's tongue was all over his from the millisecond it entered her domain. Slipping, sliding all over each other, their tongues were in the fight of their lives, neither one being able, or perhaps willing to pin the other down for long. Gohan had, had a great many kisses in his life up to this point, but while almost all of them had been with Erasa, it would be this one that he would probably remember most of all...well maybe alongside the one on the cheek he got from Maron when he was little.

The taste of not just a grown woman, but _THE_ Bulma Brief being drawn into his open maw as he recoiled his tongue, her flavor not quite as sweet as Erasa's more youthful mouth was, but rather having a taste that seemed just as her curves were, so much more...developed. _'Wow...Bulma...she's just letting me do it...I...I wonder what_ _else_ _she'll let me do?...'_ The thought traveling through his nerves even before his mind could fully process whether or not to try even more with the busty bluenette, Gohan's right hand was already sliding down the dream woman's bare back by the time either of them realized what was going on. The need for oxygen bringing the happy kissers back to reality, they parted ways just as the young man's hand reached the bottom of her back, its obvious target within perfect cupping groping range.

Separating just enough for their mouths to breathe, Bulma was just about to speak when suddenly she felt a rather large and rather...rude hand slip underneath the thin red fabric of her string bikini bottoms. That naughty foreign palm roughly cupping one of those incredibly round ass cheeks all the guys just couldn't seem to let go of, it appeared that Gohan was already well aware of the fun he could have when the lady didn't object.

Seeing the panting, blissful look on Bulma's face rapidly transform into one of alarm as he busied himself with rubbing the apple of Roshi's eye, Gohan just grinned remembering the many times he had seen that look appear on her face over the years. It was funny, just how instinctive that expression seemed to spread across her features whenever her round bottom was grabbed like that. But unlike every other time she had made that face, the instantaneous reaction following it one that had sent Roshi flying again and again...and again into the nearest wall...this time...she had no intention of slapping the man who was groping her. The realization that not only was the Son boy a boob man, but he wasn't quite single minded enough to leave her many other wonderful places in peace.

"Oh...so _you_ like grabbing my ass too, huh, _Gohan?_ _…"_ That knowing smirk Bulma always seemed to wear whenever she knew what was going through someone's mind appearing seemingly out of no where… Neither Gohan nor Erasa were prepared for just how quickly the rich woman seemed to regain her composure, not that the way she so blatantly called the teen out on feeling her up didn't make him freeze either. "...Well you're certainly not the first one too...although I've _never_ had a man just start manhandling my breasts like that either..." She let the words slip out of her lips in such a sultry way she knew she had to be in control now. Standing there like she was, only inches from him, her sexy, developed curves clad in nothing, but a tiny pair of red bikini bottoms, her natural double D boobs bare for his eyes to enjoy, she was beauty incarnate, nothing could rival her perfect body, except…

The sound of a cocky scoff coming from the equally topless saiyan before her, Bulma looked up in surprise as she felt him pull her body closer to him, her large breasts ballooning upward into a deep valley of cleavage as he squished her against his chest. The young man only grinning as if he'd had the best idea in the history of mankind, he bent down, planting a second, quick kiss on her lips before just as quickly parting yet again, the support of his pecs abandoning her two round globes to bounce down into their original spherical shapes. "Yeah...but we _all_ know that a girl has, right, Bulma?..." Gohan smirked back down at her as their eyes met again, the sudden realization of just how bare her topless boobs were flooding back to her, the blue haired genius was just about to cross her arms over them when suddenly she felt a rush of water in front of her.

Instead of the nude shirtless chest of a man looming over her as had been the case just moments before, that figure was off to the side as now, staring straight ahead all Bulma could see was...Erasa. "...And now that _I_ have gotten to play with these amazing melons of yours…" That unmistakably male voice of Gohan's rising up between the two women even as the blonde was pushed, by his own hand no less, closer and closer to her, it all started to make sense, "...I can't help wondering how they compare with my girlfriend's big marshmallows..." The two amazingly buxom girls slowly being pushed towards each other, despite the odds, Gohan had _indeed_ had the best idea in the history of mankind.

A cloud of pink skating across a teenage girl's pale cheeks, and a sea of red spreading across a blue haired milf's, Erasa looked down in pure joy just as Bulma tried to reaffirm her heterosexuality, the absolutely fantastic sensation of Bulma's firmer double Ds squishing and rubbing against Erasa's much softer double Es, the water coating all around them like a wonderful film and making each of the round globes slip and slide over each other more than ever! "Whoa...I knew you two would look great together...but...damn..." Gohan vainly held back a wide smile pressing out against the left side of his mouth while he held the well-endowed females together, his eyes never once moving from the spectacle before him that was the mythical 'boob fight'.

It certainly was a sight to behold if there ever was one, hands down it was up there with that day the young man had accidentally wandered into the girls' locker room...only moments after Videl had pulled her sports bra over top of her head. The resulting fat lip and purple eye _more_ than worth getting to see the fiesty Satan girl's unrestrained breasts bouncing out of her bra in all their perky glory. Now though...even though they were a couple cup sizes smaller, Bulma's double Ds were putting up a good fight against the blonde's larger companions. The smooth liquid of the pool water slopping over top of them, her round globes were easily pushing Erasa's girls up and over them, squishing each jiggly jug around despite the fact that they were always being surrounded by the teenager's softer melons.

"Why do I get the feeling you've fantasized about doing this for a while?..." Bulma said as she shot a glance over at the man holding her topless body against the younger girl, wriggling herself helplessly against his firm hold. The whole time, Erasa's big blue eyes were still staring down in joy as _her_ boobies were squishing up against none other than her idol's. Bulma too returning her gaze to where her own breasts had been turned into a arcade game for horny teenagers, she then slowly shifted them up, eyes roaming over where her hot hooters were slipping and sliding around freely in the water against the other girl, something hit her. "...But if you're going to make me compare my tits to your girlfriend's..." those cerulean blue eyes, those eyes that were always thinking and always developing some new amazing idea locking onto the blonde's 'borrowed' swimsuit, her hands soon following suit.

A small hand rising up either of the busty blonde's arms, Erasa relishing in the feeling of having Bulma's jugs rubbed all over her own, by the time she saw the older woman's hands and realized what was about to happen...it was _far_ too late. "...Then it's only fair if _she_ is topless too!" Bulma moving fast enough that while Gohan could clearly see her, he had _no_ desire whatsoever to stop her from doing what he always had enjoyed doing up to this point whenever he and the busty blonde were alone together. Those blue painted fingernails of hers gripping each of the straps holding the yellow one piece to Erasa's curvy body, with one hard tug the topless milf grabbed them and with everything she had, pulled the entire swimsuit straight down the teen's body!

One small gasp springing forth from Erasa's cute little mouth, it was _nothing_ compared to the pair of big white water balloons to pop free from her yellow one piece! The force of her swimsuit being pulled down her curvy body making her jump up a little in the water, Erasa's two huge double E cup boobies came bouncing out into the open air, both as soft and jiggly as they were big. Watching the supple release of squeezable flesh that she had unleashed simply by pulling the top part down it was only now that Bulma had stripped her down to her level that the pair could _really_ compare jugs for the pervert trying to rub them all over each other like large dolls. "...There...now that's... _much_...better..." Bulma grinned, the sensation of her hard little pink pebbles as they now had Erasa's bigger puffy nipples to press into rushing across her nerves, her already quite well played with pair easily bullying the blonde's bigger, squishy set.

Now that she was no longer the only one feeling like the sole girl who showed up to a regular party with a pool in a bikini, Bulma went on the offensive, after all, with all the things the not so little blonde had put her through since Gohan first introduced them at the start of their relationship, the Capsule Corp. genius was more than a bit entitled to have as much fun as she wanted at the girl's expense. "So _these_ are what you're always hiding inside that little green tube top of yours..." Bulma let the words run across her red lips just as she turned her eyes up to face the teen who was still pressed against her, the girl's own cheeks lighting up as she spoke.

Running her eyes over the over sized breasts all the boys jerked off thinking about at school, those cerulean gems grew, a funny glint in her eyes."...Damn, I knew they had to be big, but seeing you bouncing around with your man when you jumped in my pool really got me wondering..." Wiping a few stray strands of blue hair out of her eyes, Bulma pressed on, moving her body that much closer to the blonde's even as the force of the hands holding them together seemed to disappear completely. As much as Gohan had encouraged this, it was the bluenette's show now...and since Erasa's melons were finally out in the open air just as she'd gotten so close to making her own since they met...Bulma was not going to pass up the opportunity to tease.

"...But now I know..." Taking care not to move too quickly, Bulma didn't want to scare the girl into thinking she was going to be rough with her exposed assets now, she had always been a fan of the psychological punishment anyway, _'Not that I don't owe her for all the times she just about popped my boobs this year...'_ The bluenette thought when her hands breached the water's clear surface by her two jiggly targets. Letting go of the infamous yellow one piece of her son's bimbo girlfriend, Bulma now gently slid her open hands up the lengths of Erasa's arms. "...And now that I do…" Feeling just how thin the high school senior's limbs were, the bluenette could tell she was no stronger than any normal girl her age, even if a little working out would help her support a few things better.

Staring her directly in the eye, cerulean meeting pale blue, even without what she was saying or her creeping hands, the blonde somehow _knew_ what was coming, "...I have a few...questions...to ask you... _Erasa..._ " Bulma's words slipping out of her lips like eels from a cave, the teen was completely enraptured by her, but as much as she loved to hear her idol speak this way to her, it was how she said her name that told her this wasn't just a bit of friendly female admiration. Oh no, Erasa had been _far_ too frisky with feeling up the milf since they'd first met, and considering the fact that she was so well known in her own high school for being well-endowed...perhaps making a woman want to grope her back wasn't such a good idea...at least...not with how _big_ her own liabilities were...

A small lump plunging down her throat in a single gulp, Erasa looked down at the hands gently caressing her arms, Bulma's hands. They were so soft, and gentle, holding her, but not really squeezing her, at the same time though… _"Erasa..."_ The way she'd said her name… Those bright blue eyes, eyes that always shone with energy and happiness taking one more pass across Bulma's bare melons, being sure to memorize the sight of her idol's breasts as they pressed up like two cupcakes against her own marshmallowy pair, they now made their way up to meet with Bulma's, her mouth opening soon afterward. "...A...a few questions?..." She asked a little hesitantly, as much as she had been enjoying watching Bulma unknowingly shaking her boobs at her and Gohan earlier Erasa hadn't much been involved in the main events of today aside from of course...her usual greeting, "...S...Sure I guess...what did you want to—EEEP!"

Thankfully, that was all changing now. "Well to be honest..." Bulma let a wide smirk cover her red lips as she spoke, the water pooling in her cleavage more and more the closer they came together, truly the best place to take a drink from if anyone was inquired about it, "...I was rather curious...being a home schooled girl..." The teen's bright blue eyes turning back down as she felt the water's cool surface washing up against her bare chest like an ocean's waves on large boulders, it was in that very moment that those two hands which had only just stripped her were now gently...but still fully rising up to wrap their fingers around her twin globes, "...Just what was it like having all the boys and..." the saucy bluenette's hands sinking into her nude flesh, supporting them from the bottom there was no doubt, _Bulma_ was nowcupping her lily white breasts up in her hands...just...just like… "... _Gohan_...staring at these puppies all day long?..."

Her face lighting up in a curtain of red at that question. Erasa's gaze instantly shot back up to look Bulma in the eye, oh how that was a mistake though! The blonde's soft bangs bouncing like her beloved breasts as she looked up, the only thing waiting to meet her was the most knowing smirk she'd ever seen in her entire life. "Come on...I _know_ a girl like you gets a lot of attention from the guys..." the girl's idol grinned, the very things she was saying making it impossible for her to keep from grinning with each and every syllable.

She was loving this, there was so much that Erasa, a busty blonde in high school wearing what she did had to go through daily...and Bulma was going to find out every little detail. "...You're a really cute girl, Erasa..." Bulma curled her lips up in a devious smile, the older woman not at all unaware of Gohan watching her every move, so with her hands on her she squeezed her fingers deeper into the blonde's soft assets making them bubble upward, a little fan service for the guy of the group. "...You've got a nice body...pretty face...a... _bubbly_ personality...not to mention the blonde hair most guys have a thing for..." Thinking back to when she was adventuring as a teenager the one thing all guys seemed to go on about were blondes, hell you'd think they'd be into blue at least a little. It was funny though seeing Yamcha's reaction to meeting her blonde mom...funny.

The blue orbs of Erasa's eyes rising up as Bulma's directed them to her bobbed hair, the silky golden strands sopping wet just like every other part of her, but still up in a style somewhere between a full bob and a pixie, it was then she felt a sudden squeeze, the location of which already had Gohan brimming with satisfaction. "...But even without all those...I think you'd still attract a lot of looks with this rack you're always showing off..."

Sinking her thin feminine fingers into the younger girl's chest, both Erasa as well as her lucky boyfriend stared down at the blonde's well nourished breasts, Erasa's big knockers always a great place to default to looking no matter the occasion. "...Yeah...these are a real pair of melons, alright..." Bulma smirked, that grin of hers sliding up into the right side of her mouth, just the very tip of her tongue peeking out as she hefted the teen's globes up in her palms, the twin masses of flesh oozing between the gaps of her fingers as she ran them all over every inch of the soft boobs that were capable of bringing an entire cheering crowd to silence in anticipation of a single bounce.

"...And to think that you walk around with them in _just_ a tube top all day..." Pushing the blonde's breasts up in her hands, it was easy for her to squish and knead them into some of the most mouthwatering cleavage ever seen by man, Bulma's fingers never stopping their quest to probe though as her thumb slowly skated down to her soft, chewy nipples… "...I can't tell if you're a closet exhibitionist..." the bluenette's eyes flicking over to the sole member of their audience, the lucky above lucky of men to see HIS girlfriend being fondled by one of the sexiest women on Earth, "... _OR_...if you just have a boyfriend that likes showing you off to brag about what _he_ gets to play with..."

The teen's gaze drifting over to her man, Erasa could feel her heart rate spike when they locked eyes. _'Gohan's watching all this...he's watching me...he's watching Bulma...BULMA play with my boobs...'_ She was getting so hot from all this, not only was she topless in the pool with the woman she admired most of all, but she was feeling her up and with her boyfriend watching the entire time! _'...Gohan would never embarrass me...but...but does he like?...'_ The weird sensation of a pair of hands that were not her boyfriend's gripping her girls in an even firmer hold, the blonde was looking back down just in time to see Bulma's hands push each of her double E cup boobies up, the woman's palms balancing the bulk of each breast on them as her thumbs gently traced down her pearly flesh, down...down before rubbing their soft pads up against the hardening nubs of her nipples.

Bulma making sure to send a look Gohan's way as she pressed her thumbs into the pillowy flesh of his girl's bouncy coconuts, she could tell from the familiar happy smirk he was wearing that she...and Erasa were oh so very right about him. "...Either way...it _does_ take a lot of guts..." Bulma's ruby red lips curled even higher up in a smirk as she easily began molding Erasa's bare boobs in her hands, feeling the soft flesh jiggle every time she lost her hold from just how slippery they were just to grab the escaping tit back up again, "...Walking around school...with _only_ a skimpy little green tube top between you..." she looked the blonde in the eye now, cerulean meeting blue as she squeezed the bottoms of her breasts enough to make them bubble up like cleavage, "...and the most embarrassing wardrobe malfunction Orange Star High has ever seen..."

Her own sizable double Ds floating ever so innocently in the water before her, Bulma pressed the girl even further, her gaze focusing on just Erasa's eyes alone as she continued to ply her poor milky white melons for humiliating scenarios. "...Just think about it...a regular day like today..." The blue haired devil of a woman set the scene, Gohan still listening in more than ever, even if his eyes were more focused on where his dream milf's hands were currently groping his girlfriend than either of their eyes, "... _ALL_ the boys are staring at you as you walk down the hallway...these big..." Mashing as much of the girl's huge white boobies in her hands as she could, Bulma roughly squeezed them between her fingers to force them up into the open air just as if she were wearing a top, "...These _huge_ pale tits of yours jiggling in your tube top with each and every step you take..."

Leaning in a little more as she played with her chest, Erasa receded just a little, her back bending backward as Bulma got closer, the older woman never lessening the grip she had on the girl's breasts as she pursued her prey, "...And just like every day... _every single boy in the school_ is doing whatever he can do look down the front of your shirt..." The teen recalling at the hinting of her idol's words how Gohan did on their first day, the poor boy turning to ask for a pencil just to become entranced in her cleavage.

"...All just wanting to see just a little more of the school's resident...busty blonde's big boobs..." Her hands, while much thinner and smaller than a man's, let alone a saiyan's, kneading Erasa's melons in their grasp, Bulma wasn't just proving to the blonde that it didn't take big hands to do the work of manipulating her huge endowments the way she liked it...but the more the Capsule Corp. CEO jiggled around the teenager's abundant play toys...the more a new desire...one so daring even she was blushing at the thought of it popped into her head. The feeling of scarlet taking over her cheeks about as much as possible aside from what another personal humiliation would bring.

Keeping the story going, a small gulp fell back in the bluenette's throat as she gently swirled one round breast around in her palm, skating her smooth skin across the entire bouncy surface, "...But while a little more cleavage was all the boys were getting in the past...what the ones staring at just the right time are going to get today is quite different..." Gohan's eyes staying locked on the action going on with his girlfriend's chest, he just couldn't believe how lucky he was! Never in his wildest dreams did he consider seeing another girl playing with Erasa! Stripping her...groping her...playing with those huge funbags he loved to suck and kiss all night long without mercy...it was a dream come true, too bad Bulma seemed so restrai— His eyes lighting up as he caught sight of the look in Bulma's eyes not even _he_ could imagine what was about to come.

"...Today it's just a little hotter in the halls...more people...more guys...more heat..." A single drop of sweat rolling down Bulma's forehead it hung for a moment on her chin before dripping down into the valley between her breasts, joining the endless ocean of water caressing the two girls like a perverted sea. "...You're moving around more too...but because it's so hot you can't help sweating a little more..." Releasing one of the blonde's huge globes, the soft orb fell back down, bouncing up before landing back in the water to retake it's original teardrop shape. The image of Erasa's body coated in sweat as she tried to maneuver through the halls sticking in Gohan's mind, he knew _exactly_ how vulnerable she'd look...how her top would only slip lower on her abundant chest than it normally did, "...The moisture is all over you...making your skin extra slick...and slippery..."

Giggling a little as she scooped up a small handful of water, the bluenette ever so carefully let it pour out of her hand, the clear liquid spilling down all over the blonde's bare chest, the teen couple watching in complete and utter silence as Bulma, with just as much lack of reverence for those wonderful fun bags of the girl's as she had shown when she let one go, cupped the stray boob back up in her grasp, pressing both of them up into the same cleavage the blonde had when she wore her tube top at school. That of course being somewhere between enough to make even the smartest boy to talk to her an absolute idiot, and too much to risk letting other girls seeing in the locker room...lest they too decided to test if they were real or not.

"...Heheh...so today...as you're making your way to gym class...ready to jump and run around in a tight orange gym shirt...making ALL the boys drool over you as these crazy big tits of yours bounce up and down...and up...and down in your shirt…" Bulma teased, the bluenette holding Erasa's double Es as tight as she could, she pushed one up and pulled the other down, bouncing them in her hands just like the many...MANY volleyball games Gohan had watched before dating her, recreating every move the blonde's free floating boobies made when she was forced to play despite just how much she knew they would bounce around to a T. It was funny at first since Gohan couldn't figure out why the girls' Volleyball Team, the 'Orange Stars' sold out tickets to their games weeks before the Football, Soccer, Baseball, and Basketball teams did.

Then, as luck would have it, Sharpener got a hold of an extra ticket for him, the boy who grew up in the woods fighting and studying had it all come together for him...as he watched Erasa jump up to spike the ball, the entire crowd lighting up in cheers as those two huge natural breasts of hers went bouncing completely out of control in her orange gym shirt. Even well before the final whistle was blown, the applause never ended. Whenever Erasa was involved in the action, even if her team was the one being scored against, the entire school's shouts of joy could be heard for miles. His eyes glued to the blonde's over sized melons as she again hit the ball, the final point being scored by the buxom babe herself, she shot her arms up into the air in victory, the _true_ Orange Stars everyone came to see bouncing around in her shirt for the fans in front of her.

Blinking away from that flashback, Gohan shook his head, relieved he hadn't missed a thing, Bulma still feeling up the blonde, her words just beginning to flow, "...But while your attention is on your friends, making jokes and goofing off with Gohan and Videl..." Turning her head to the side as if she were distracted, the bluenette gently began bobbing herself in the water, the teens instantly noticing how she was making her large breasts deftly wobble around as if she were walking along, "...You don't even realize just how slippery your skin is..." Pushing herself forward again, the older woman slid her bare breasts across Erasa's arm, letting her feel just how little friction there was when they were wet.

"...Or how barely the elastic in that tiny green tube top is hanging onto your pair of big...jiggling tits..." Holding the younger girl's breasts up in her hands, Bulma looked down at them before quickly shooting her gaze back up to the blonde's, her hold on her jugs never once fading, only keeping on groping them, running their soft flesh over her palms, "...They're all staring at you... _ **ALL**_ the boys in school as you're skipping along, your teen comedy sized water balloons bouncing all around, pulling against the only thing covering them..." It was a sight Gohan was certainly accustomed to, after the walk home from school in the heat of the afternoon Erasa's top was always looking a little...loose, "...Your jugs teasing them with just how wet and slippery they are under that thin fabric...until..."

Bulma's hands suddenly gripping the blonde's melons as tightly as she could, Erasa could barely utter a gasp as the bluenette molded them around and around in her palms, forcing her nipples into ever crook and seam of her hands before pushing them up, the soft flesh bubbling up against her chest just like it always did on those nights where Gohan fucked her until she _wanted_ to put a bra on just to control them. The bluenette forcing them upward jiggling all the while, she suddenly let them go, Erasa's huge boobies falling back down bouncing all over the place. Bulma's smirk widening even as her cheeks turned even darker red, "...Until you... _Erasa_ give all of the boys the entire school the best memory of their young lives when your little tube top just can't take it anymore..."

The bright cerulean orbs of Bulma Brief beaming into Erasa's expanding blue ones, it was only the girl who could see what was in the older woman's mind. "...And it slips down to your waist...while these big...soft fucking tits come bouncing out into the open..." The memory of how it felt when Chi-Chi yanked her top down earlier that day, replaying again and again for the blonde the longer Bulma spoke. "... _E_ _veryone_ seeing your boobs slipping out with no way to hide them..." Staring deeply into her eyes, her gaze driving home the sexual energy that came with the whole school suddenly seeing her naked, "...All the boys memorizing what they look like...the secret of how Erasa's huge breasts look topless finally out…"

Watching in pure awe as Bulma let Erasa's boobs go, the round globes bouncing back down onto her chest in a series of jiggles that prior to now only he…and his mother had seen before, Gohan was about ready to move in on the duo to claim what was his when suddenly Bulma did something that almost made him kamehameha back out of the pool! "And there will be _nothing_ you'll be able to do...they'll have already seen your breasts..." The words still coming out of Bulma's red lips they weren't as teasing now, a different tone hitting the teens as she gently reached down to pull one of Erasa's boobs up in her palm, cupping the round globe so that the pert pink nipple stuck up at her grinning teeth, "...And no matter what you do they'll never forget the moment your body showed them everything..."

That look in the bluenette's eyes growing even stronger, Erasa understood just what it was now...the way the older woman's breathing seemed to be getting deeper, huskier, the redness of her cheeks growing even more flush by the second… It...it was how she looked when she saw herself in the mirror...the night after the very first time the blonde had felt up her idol. Lust. Bulma Brief's actions ere being fueled by lust, and as hot and sexy as that fact was...it meant there was a very good chance that soon there would be a lot more happening than just gentle groping and a few steamy kisses being exchanged in the pool.

"And now that they have..." The woman who had felt the fangirl grip of Erasa's little paws on her chest more times than she could ever recount without feeling a little ashamed leaning forward, the older woman's blue hair fell down over her eyes, those eyes that now burned with an idea she'd had, an idea fueled by just how turned on she felt with all of this...this nudity and teasing...this power she had over such a nubile girl...and Gohan. "...Now that they have seen you in the flesh...all there is left..." The wind blowing across the CEO's short blue hair, there was a pause, before all of their hearts picked up at once.

Gohan's eyes popping wide open, his jaw falling so far down it made a splash of its own in the water of the pool, the teen looked just as stunned as Erasa did, the blonde's face turning completely bright red as Bulma leaned down. Her cerulean blue eyes closing as her right hand held the teen's huge left boob up in place, the helpless nub being forced up to face her hardening at the cool air, "...Is for me to _touch_ them..." With both Gohan and Erasa watching in pure shock, Bulma slowly squished her face into the round expanse of Erasa's bare breast, soft boob flesh bubbling up around her. The older woman's devious ruby red lips easily catching the blonde's pale pink nipple between them, she held it there, letting it all sink in right before taking all of her puffy areola in for a deep, and very... _very_ wet kiss…

"Bu...Bulma...what are you...doing?...Ehhh!..." Struggling to get so much as another gasp out from her tightly pressed lips, Erasa could only look down in pleasure as her idol made out with her poor boob, running her tongue over her nipple, tracing it, flicking it... Holding her face flush against the soft teenage flesh oozing all around it, Bulma was in awe at what she was feeling. For years the bluenette had, had lovers enjoy her own girls to the point that the mere idea of her boobs being exposed meant that they were bound for a raucous tongue session, the bouncy globes just magnets for the best make out sessions, "...Bulma...you're...I can't believe you're sucking my...Eeeaahhh!" Erasa moaned as she felt the bluenette dip her tongue right into the tight duct of her pink bud, wiggling it around before clamping her lips shut again for a slobbery kiss.

Yamcha did that very thing after all when Bulma still had her C cups back in her days of hunting for dragon balls. The desert bandit having the widest toothy grin on his face as he pulled down her Arabian tube top for a taste of those creamy funbags when they first hooked up. Then following that man's dumbass cheating she had gotten Vegeta, the saiyan Prince more than happy to suck the life out of her developed D cups in the low gravity of his training chamber, that very same man the only one until now to see, let alone _enjoy_ the upgrades motherhood had done to her, adding that second D to her bra size and really making them the double D milk jugs everyone had dreamed of. The only surprising thing being that _she_ was the one doing the sucking now...oh how the woman knew that would be _far_ from the case once Gohan retook control over her.

With only Gohan looking on, Bulma was finally the one _doing_ the sucking that her men over the years always did, and Erasa was a fitting choice too, being as Bulma was so well-endowed in the chest department, it made sense that to truly experience what her lovers did...she would have to have her fun with a girl even bustier than her. "Mhhhmmmmm….mhmmmm….mmmmmmmm..." Keeping her red lips locked on that one huge boob, Bulma gently started to mold Erasa's other breast around in circles with her other hand, her palm squishing it up against the teenager's chest like a bubble pancake, keeping the nipple always under her palm scraping it around and around in the grooves of her skin…

Things were getting so hot so hot fast! Sliding her smooth tongue all over the hard little bud at the tip of Erasa's puffy areola, Bulma dabbed at it just a little more, poking her tongue into the tip of her flesh before sliding it around the pink circle like a car on a race track, lathering up it with her saliva instead of the pool's own perverted waters, making the girl under her tongue twitch and gasp and mewl until...until… Flicking her tongue over that sensitive bud one last time, the bluenette pressed a deep smirk into the blonde's flesh, catching her nipple between her lips for one last, rough...kiss. Sliding her lips all over Erasa's boob as if they were making out, she made the girl have one of the most wonderful orgasms of her life, her own lips opening up as she squealed out in pleasure, "EEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Bulma's lips letting go of Erasa's soft booby with a resounding _POP!_ sound, the idol whom all girls on Earth admired at the same time released the other globe she'd been holding so firmly in her grasp, allowing both of the blonde's huge melons to bounce back into their rightful positions as their owner fell back in the blissful ecstasy of her climax. "I've been wondering what it was like to do that for a while..." the CEO smirked as she gingerly reached up to rub a little saliva off of her lips, the taste of another girl's flesh still in her mouth, it felt like she'd had her first kiss all over again, which in fact she kinda had.

"...They are a hell of a lot softer than a man's, that's for sure..." Seeing that Erasa was still trying to pull herself together after her idol did more to her breasts than she had ever done to hers, Bulma turned her attention back to the blonde's boyfriend., he had been standing there watching for a while, so she figured it was time to see what he thought. "So, Gohan..." She asked, turning to look up at him, her eyes closed with pride at how she'd so expertly caressed the younger girl, "...Was that the hottest thing you've ever seen or, wha—MMHHMMM!"

Suddenly slamming his hands against his face to keep from getting a nose bleed in the middle of the pool, Gohan started wading back over to the edge in search of a towel...but even then his eyes never left the sight that caused that nosebleed in the first place. Erasa...her huge double Es bouncing up against Bulma's firmer double Ds, there was no mistaking what was happening, the blonde having recovered from her orgasm, she had just one response to the teasing bluenette. Pressing her entire body against her scantily clad idol, Erasa...was kissing Bulma! Taking that moment the bluenette gave her in moving to tease her boyfriend after getting her back for all those times she'd groped her, not to mention full filling a long held fantasy, Erasa decided to fulfill one of her own! Her pink lips easily moving to wrap around the older woman's pouty red pair, the kiss she stole was unlike any she had felt before!

' _Mhmmm...Bulma tastes so smooth...and sweet...'_ The teen thought as she moved even closer to her idol, relishing the commanding position she'd garnered over her by catching her off guard like she always did. The girl was now the one doing the dominating, and did it feel good holding Bulma in for a kiss! Bringing her arms around to pull the bluenette against her, the brief battle of the boobs that Gohan had begun before was back on, only now Bulma was too shocked to do much more than squirm against her biggest fan. Opening the rich woman's lips with her own, Erasa was easily able to slip her thin tongue inside her mouth, the juicy cavern hers to enjoy as she licked all around it, savoring the flavor of the woman she adored before searching out the bluenette's tongue…to make her...hers.

Finally managing to climb back up over the side of the pool the huge bulge in his swim trunks not helping at all, Gohan reclined back on his hands on top of one of the dragon ball towels Bulma had laid out before losing her top. "Oh my...Dende..." the young man couldn't help uttering even if the _last_ thing he needed was a little green man showing up to see Bulma and his girlfriend making out topless, he was just so entranced by the scene. Erasa leaning in to devour her favorite woman's mouth, he could see the blonde's tongue poking around inside Bulma's wet maw, her own cerulean gems nearly popping out of her head as this girl whom she'd only just been teasing took her for everything she had. "...You go, Erasa..." Letting a wide grin cover his features as he watched the show go on, the tightness that had been growing in his swim trunks seemed too much for even them to contain. _'And to think Trunks wears these around Maron...'_ he thought with a chuckle before getting back into the show at hand.

The battle of female tongues picking up inside Bulma's mouth, Gohan raised an eyebrow of approval as suddenly one of Erasa's hands appeared out from under the water, her palm instantly shooting up to its favorite place in the world. As if it wasn't already obvious who was in charge of this kiss, the fact that Erasa was now cupping one of Bulma's already overwhelmed breasts in her hand as a spoil of war, made it perfectly clear. Bulma was _her_ play toy now. Grabbing up as much of the bluenette' helpless boob as she could before plying the bouncy globe just like she was famous for doing, the action taking an obvious toll on her prey as the blue haired beauty fell back a little more against the blonde's other arm, trying to back out and steady herself, but it being far too late to do so.

"I can see why you're always feeling her up all the time..." the young man smirked to himself as he watched his girlfriend squeeze Bulma's slippery wet knocker in her hand before bouncing it up and down around her fingers. Erasa taking _full_ advantage of Bulma's current state of shock and undress, roaming her eager hands all over her chest, poking at her nipples, bouncing her melon in her palm, _anything_ to drive the point home that for now, those double Ds Bulma had been flaunting, belonged to her. "...What I would give to feel those again..." Gohan just about groaned watching his girlfriend press her open palm up against Bulma's bare breasts, making it bubble up until she forced the round globe to slide out from under her hand.

Almost as if she'd heard his wishes, Erasa started shifting the make out session back towards where he sat, his feet dangling in the pool causing waves to wash against their bare racks from behind. Urging the bluenette back, the blonde seemed to be winning, but then just as quickly as it had started, Bulma's tongue started fighting back. "MHMM!?" Blue orbs popping wide open in shock, Erasa looked into the scientist's teasing gaze as while Bulma kept retreating, the bluenette was now pulling her, her more experienced muscle slipping all over her own nubile flesh, caressing her up and down, soaking her in her own taste as the fight returned to her mouth. There really was such a thing as getting what you asked for...Erasa had been praying to have Bulma for a while now...and now...she was getting her.

If there was ever a scene that Gohan had wished for more than maybe perhaps Maron's towel falling down when she walked around in just that tiny little cloth following her daily shower of heaven with Trunks, it was this. Bulma and Erasa, the older woman he'd always had a thing for, and his girlfriend, both of them topless all the way down to their waists...making out as if their lives depended on it...and all the while… "They keep squishing those things together..." His own tongue hanging out of his mouth in pure lust as the girls got even closer to him, Erasa's huge knockers were still ganging up on Bulma's lone boob, the other being molded and squished in the teen's loving grasp. It was one thing to lose a fair fight, but that...his cock straining against his swim trunks at the sight of his girlfriend's hand squeezing Bulma's boob like some sort of toy, he could tell what she was doing to that poor globe was far from fair.

The tides fully changing despite everything Erasa was doing to keep the busty bluenette in her grasp it all seemed to just come apart as the pair reached the edge of the pool, Bulma taking back control just how she always did. Pressing her ruby red lips against the younger girl's, the kiss shifted its tone as it started to unwind, the competitive rush of lust and desire which started it and kept it going falling away as Bulma claimed victory over the teen, pinning her tongue under hers. "That was a pretty nice try there..." Taking hold of the blonde's hand that was currently playing with her perky double D, the last vestige of her domination of the milf, the CEO gently pried it off, her breast bouncing back into the pool before squishing up against Erasa's for a moment, "...But it's going to take _a lot_ more than a teenage girl to overwhelm me...huh?!"

Floating back against the side of the pool, even though she had in the end lost that make out session, Erasa couldn't help smirking in victory as the two separated, Bulma's speech being abruptly cut off as a pair of feet wrapped around her, the balls and toes of those size fourteens suddenly squishing into the fronts of her melons until they were like a pair of squeezed balloons up against her chest. She'd had her boobs groped a ton over the years, but never had a guy cupped them with his feet before, if anything it was certainly a novel new way to get felt up...she pretty much was collecting all of them by this point in her life. Turning around in the feets' hold Bulma blushed as her eyes locked onto the massive tent standing between her and the owner of those toes currently molding her tits, the sound of clapping reaching her ears.

"Heheheh-ha! That was pretty hot, Bulma!..." Gohan called down to her, the grip he had on her relaxing as she moved to the side of him, boobs slipping out from under his molesting toes while her eyes stayed glued to that gigantic bulge sticking straight up in his swim trunks more than his actual face. Considering though just how much the male teen, let alone his girlfriend, had been ogling, never mind just how much _groping_ he'd done of her...she more than had the right to a stare...and more. "...I don't think I've ever seen anything like that before..." A wide grin spreading across his features, the normally quiet half saiyan leaned back even more, letting the huge pole in his pants speak for itself as by this point there was no hiding where they all wanted this to go. "...It must have made you pretty thirsty..." Flicking his eyes down to where his male endowment matched anything the Earth girls were currently showing off and more, the message was clear, and it was one Bulma...nor Erasa ever thought they'd hear from the sometimes timid man, especially without a 'please' at the end.

The girls each turning to look at one other, Bulma's silent question to the blonde was quickly met with what had to have been the most enthusiastic nodding she'd ever seen, because really, _every_ fangirl wants to see her idol please her man. The pair both clamoring out of the pool, which if anything didn't help the situation from Gohan's viewpoint, both ladies pulling themselves up on either side of him, two big pairs of bouncy boobs came wobbling and shaking out into the open, all four of them sopping wet from the pool and with nipples hard as pebbles from playing with each other. It was like something out of a Play Dragon shoot seeing them so carelessly moving around topless, letting him get an eyeful with not a word of telling him to look away! Watching with budding anticipation as they crawled up to sit on either side of him, it was Bulma who spoke first.

"Gohan..." Looking first at that bulge in the man's swim trunks, Bulma then slowly dragged her eyes up to its owner, the bluenette making a point of thrusting her chest out, making sure the boy had as good a look at her bare double Ds as he wanted, "...Are you telling me...to suck you off?..." The woman asked, a smirk of her own taking up her ruby red lips as she put the question to him, make him double down himself and ask her directly. "...I honestly didn't think you had the balls to do that..." the blue haired babe went on, silvery droplets of water running down her soft, topless body as she sat in front of him, drilling her words into him with those beautiful cerulean blue gems of hers, never once letting up in case he faltered...but he didn't.

While he had never demanded it before, Erasa knew how Gohan could get when she was begging for him to give it hard to her in bed...and in the shower...behind the bleachers...in the sky...a lot of places... Sitting on his lap and shaking those huge double Es in his face, messing with him in just a towel, trying on bras that she knew wouldn't fit...Gohan wasn't the kind of guy who enjoyed reluctant sex, he had to know the girl wanted it fully, badly for him to let himself loose on her. Looking at the bluenette next to her, as much as it seemed like Bulma didn't know what she was getting herself into, the blonde had a feeling that considering just how well her idol had kissed her...and her boobs...she knew full well what she was doing. Besides, even if she didn't, there was a gigantic part of her that was dying to see her boyfriend manhandle the most beautiful woman in the world some more.

Meeting the bluenette's gaze dead on, the only thing between them being the ape of a cock bulge rising from the thin fabric of his trunks, Gohan looked Bulma in the eye and said it, "Yeah, I am...so Bulma...bring those wet lips over here and...Suck. My. Cock..." The command, the order coming out of his mouth, it was like lightning bolts of arousal for the girls around him, both Bulma and Erasa reacting at once, the CEO raised one eyebrow in amusement as the volleyball juggler cupped her hands over her lips in restrained giggles. After all, how often did a teenage girl hear a guy just demand a blow job like that? Watching with a perfect set of clenched teeth beneath that grin of his, Gohan could tell that was the kind of bedroom talk Bulma was used to from Vegeta...so with that in mind, he decided to do the one thing neither Roshi nor Oolong had ever done in all the years they'd perved on the bluenette. He simply told her to do what he wanted.

"Oh, and Bulma before you suck me off..." The son of that boy the woman had met so many years ago in the woods still looking her in the eye, Bulma could feel that second eyebrow arch upward at what he said, "...Take off the rest of your bikini..." That did it. Erasa's cheeks blushing a darker red than they ever had before, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! Gohan, her boyfriend Gohan...the sweet guy she loved so dearly and could tease for hours on end was _TELLING_ the most wealthy...most popular...most well respected and beautiful woman on the planet...her idol...to strip NAKED and suck his manhood! If she didn't think it would stop the train of events dead in its tracks she would have cheered him on! But as there was always the chance Bulma might decide to grab a towel and back out at any moment...she didn't make a peep...she just sat there and watched what she would do.

Both eyebrows rising up so high they just about disappeared in the thin curtain of blue hair matted by water and sweat against her forehead, Bulma seemed frozen for a moment...before her lips formed back into a smirk. "Well...now _that_ was not what I was expecting..." The blue haired beauty of Capsule Corp. said in a surprised tone as she slowly steadied herself to stand up, the woman both teens had desired for so long grinning at how her breasts shook as she got to her feet, hanging under her like a pair of bouncy mangoes. Bulma's hands lowering until they planted themselves on her womanly hips, she pulled her shoulders back as she stood there, her bare double Ds out in the open for the teens to run their eyes over to their hearts' content, only the thin material of her red string bikini covering her slick mound below and with it, her modesty. "...You're the only man other than my stray husband to ever tell me to strip for him..."

Closing her eyes for a long few seconds, the woman slowly reopened them again, her gaze on the man in front of her before easing her eyes back down to her body, looking at herself as she was...baring it all to a couple of horny teens...who would have ever thought? "...And I've gotta admit...as demeaning as it sounds..." Those hands of hers leaving her hips, they slid down the curves of the woman's creamy sides until they reached the ties on either side of her string bikini bottoms, the fabric digging into the smooth skin of her thighs more than ever now, "...It's just too hot to say 'no' to..." Taking a hold of a little bow in either hand, the bluenette slowly looked up to meet Gohan's gaze even as his fell down to her smooth navel, Erasa's following suit, "...I'm the most powerful woman on Earth...but when you planet destroying men tell me to take my clothes off...I just get so...wet."

Pulling the ends of the strings away from her body, the bow ties came undone almost instantly, but despite the deep red blush on Bulma's face, steam started to shoot from the teens' faces when they realized the only reason the bluenette wasn't naked...was because her bottoms were stuck to the front of her sopping wet mound. "...Oh...did you think I was just playing with you, Gohan?..." That blush which had taken over her not dampening, Bulma slowly brought her left hand up to cup her cheek as she leaned her head to the side, "...I meant what I said...when powerful men like you tell me to strip naked..." Her right hand catching the lip of her bottoms between her thumb and forefinger, the teens could only lean closer in for a better look as Bulma slowly peeled the slick fabric from her most sacred place, the material having hung there solely from the moisture of her arousal,"...I get very... _very_...wet."

The skimpy material giving way, Bulma pulled her bikini bottoms completely off of her body before letting them fall to the ground beside her, the bluenette letting her eyes slim down to the thinnest of crescent moons, she gave both Gohan and Erasa a world class look at her perfectly waxed and smooth pussy, the soft pale expanse of her outer lips parting as her pink inner lips were already peeking out due to the sheer excitement of it all. It was like an all you can eat eye buffet for the pair, but right as they started thinking of moving on the delicious morsel she suddenly fell to her knees between Gohan's open legs, the towel he was lying on cushioning her landing.

Gohan's eyes easily the size of the Namekian Dragon Balls by this point, turning his gaze to his girlfriend was about all he could do to keep from losing it right now, but as he looked over at her, all he could do was gasp at what she was doing. To say that the yellow one piece the girl was currently wearing held a lot of fantasies for the Z fighters was an understatement. The girls had fantasies of it too, the same as the guys really in that they wanted to rip the thing off of the blue haired beach bimbo who wore it...but for the guys...they had other things they wanted to do as well...one of which of course being how Erasa was currently running her fingers along that small strip of yellow over her own mound at the sight of Bulma's strip show.

The young man's sudden temptation to make a move on his buxom girlfriend taking over him, he couldn't help a sharp "Ugh!" Ripping from deep within his lungs as the feeling of fabric rubbing against the head of his hard cock overtook all else in his mind. Never had he felt this way before at just the sensation of his manhood having his swim trunks being pulled over it. Sure, the time Videl lost her bikini bottoms when they were with Erasa swimming in the lake near his house, but this...this was different. His dark eyes moving from the beautiful blonde _he_ and _he_ alone could say he was allowed to fuck from his high school, the sight he saw made him nearly cum on the spot.

Those big round double Ds bouncing around underneath the bluenette as she crawled over top of his legs, those hard pink tips were still somehow staring back at him as Bulma recaptured his lust filled mind. "Mhmmmhhhmmm...Looks like I got your attention back, eh... _Gohan?..._ " The sound of Bulma's teasing voice braking through the silence desire had dropped on the couple, the young man's mind was no longer able to keep staring at Erasa as he felt a new twinge of desire flare up inside him. The other time had been a sudden accident, Videl's bottoms snagging on a branch as she ran towards the lake, his swim trunks had only pulled tight at the abrupt sight of the martial artist's bottomless pussy as she ran towards him. This though...this time the feeling was much more intense…

His eyes expanding more and more by the second, Gohan could sense the difference this time...whereas last time he was treated to a sight that would take many a date...and beating, to get from a girl...this sensation...came with feeling like prey. "...Good...now just lie there and watch your huge boobed girlfriend drool...because I'm..." The bluenette brushing a few stray short hairs out of her eyes, Bulma paused, the completely naked milf shooting each of the teens a wonderfully sexy teasing look before taking hold of Gohan's swim trunks with everything she had, her cerulean orbs staying locked on the massive rock hard bulge sticking up in the middle of the trunks, "...Done waiting."

Suddenly pulling down as hard as her arms could muster as they were backed by her lust to finally get some man in her body, Bulma Brief yanked Gohan's increasingly tight swim trunks straight down his body! The mature woman smiling as brightly as a saiyan was on Christmas upon getting a new friend to fight, the woman's eyes slowly shrunk to the size of pin heads, a cloud of almost black dark red covering her cheeks as she saw just what little Gohan, that boy she'd known all her life had developed as a man. "D...Dende damnit, Gohan..." Bulma paused as she stopped to stare in pure disbelief at what she had uncovered. The blue haired babe had stripped her share of men between Yamcha, and Vegeta...and Goku that one time on...accident, but this...this was… "...Gohan...what is wrong with you?...This...are you half horse?!"

Bulma's eyes slowly growing, the woman shot her left hand up to cover her mouth just as the right couldn't help moving to touch the beast the teen had been hiding from her. "...Oh my, Dende...this...this can't be..." Her hand shaking as she tentatively moved it toward Gohan's huge snake, the moment she touched it her eyes exploded to the size of dinner plates, all apprehension leaving her at once. "...It _IS_ real..." Never before did she think that _she_ of all people would be the one saying those words about man's anatomy...the question one that was always posed to the girl. Staring at the sheer size of it, Gohan's monstrosity was well over twelve inches long as it towered in front of her, miles of rock hard, thick cock exposed for her eyes to gobble up. As much as she _loved_ to call her son's girlfriend's huge breasts fake...seeing the male body could accomplish such things...she was starting to reconsider.

Curling her fingers as much as she could around his huge member, Bulma could get them around the whole thing, but just barely before her hand couldn't grasp any more, it was like trying to hold onto a tree branch for goodness sake! "...Fuck...Gohan..." The bluenette stared up at the man before her, the grinning smirk of Erasa proudly beaming down as she watched her idol handle the manhood which she eagerly gave her every virginity to, even the ones that she made up just to feel her boyfriend's well-endowed member pressing against her there. "...I know girls with boobs bigger than Krillin's head, but this...I don't even think science can…"

Her deep blue eyes staying locked on the tall mast of muscle and soft male flesh as she held the half saiyan's huge cock up in front of her, the strength of his erection doing most of the work even if she got to position it how she liked...Bulma, the shock of it all at long last leaving her mind, the woman was left with only one thought remaining in that big genius skull of hers. Pausing as she looked first at Erasa, the blonde still watching eagerly for what she would do next, then Gohan, the young man's face a deep crimson as the bluenette had exposed all of him to her, one of her cerulean eyes slowly giving him a wink, the boy had, but a moment to clench his teeth as Bulma suddenly, wrapping both hands around the base of his long, thick cock, pulled it towards her mouth, the milf's shining red lips taking in the entire pinkish purple head of his manhood in one deep kiss!

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out one of the longest moans of his life, Gohan had to struggle to put a lid on it when he did! No wonder he had been feeling afraid of what was coming when Bulma started messing with his swim trunks! Craning his neck down to get a better look at what was happening, the teenager was met with a sight that, aside from banging the busty blonde popular girl on a daily basis, would have made him the envy of everyone to ever walk the halls of Orange Star High. "...B...Bulma...Bulma...yes...yes...Bulma..." Seeing what she was doing, the older woman's bright red lips encircling his massive cock head, surrounding it, the woman nearly swallowing it whole, Gohan could barely hang onto the strength to keep watching until he suddenly felt the supportive hands of his girlfriend keeping his eyes on the show before him, holding his head up to see everything Bulma as doing to him. The luckiest man on Earth exchanging a look of pure joy with the blonde, he smirked dreamily as he stared down at the blue head bobbing over his cock, "...Bulma suck me off..."

And that was _exactly_ what the goddess known as Bulma Brief was doing. Never once closing her eyes the entire time, from the moment she first pulled down the boy's swim trunks to now as she hungrily scarfed down his aching member. Bulma could not get enough of the treat she was _finally_ being rewarded with, the wonderful heat his cock was pulsing with in her mouth one she'd been missing for so long... _'I can't believe it...after all this time waiting by the pool...'_ Her supple red lips forming a round 'O' shape around the thick mushroom cap head of Gohan's man meat, the beautiful CEO, despite barely being able to get her mouth around such a monster, happily mopped her tongue all over every millimeter of male flesh she could find, removing any and all water from it until the only thing keeping his skin dripping wet was her saliva.

' _...All the days I walked around the house wearing nothing but that damn skimpy red bikini...' _The memories of trying to get her dumbass husband to stop training and come over to fuck her staying with her, the image that was right before her eyes suddenly came back. Like an eel that had just found a new reef to enjoy, Bulma's slippery pink tongue slid all over Gohan's cock head, the man bucking his hips at the sensation of her sliding around just under the head itself, teasing, tracing that thin line all the way around the monster in her mouth before just as teasingly, licking all the way up the sensitive underside until she reached the tip.

It was hard to tell for who, as another deep groan left Gohan's lungs, this was the best moment in their life, _'...The idiot nearly got me seen by Roshi of all people...'_ Sucking hard on the entire head of Gohan's member, Bulma suddenly took him out of her mouth, gazing down at the beast like some pervert, the same shivers of joy that the teens had felt playing with her big boobs hitting her as she handled the biggest manhood she'd ever seen. _'...But I guess that was all just leading up to this...'_ Cerulean orbs staring straight up at Gohan's dark ones, Bulma, with every ounce of feminine lust she could muster, slid the head back into her maw just to slowly pull his cock back out of her mouth again, drawing it out so the sweet suction of her lips passed over each and every velvety inch of his flesh. _'...At least now though...'_ The blue haired beauty gently brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear, everything left her mind as she at long last got to enjoy what she'd needed for so long, _'...I can kiss this one as much as I want...'_

Sliding both of her small hands all the way up Gohan's rigid manhood, finally, Bulma's cerulean eyes were allowed to close as she pushed her head down, the milf everyone wanted rubbing her bright red lips all over the very tip of the insanely hung teen's hardened member in the deepest, most intense kiss of either of their lives. Never in her life had a man tasted so good! Rubbing her lips all over the very tip of Gohan's cock head, Bulma could savor every hint of his masculinity as she ran her tongue up and down across the summit. Unlike many women, for Bulma this was her favorite part of a man, the most delicate, the most fragile, the place where even planet busters like Gohan could be controlled by even the weakest of opponents if they knew how to ply them.

Deepening the kiss, Bulma slowly opened her mouth, the red menace sucking in more and more tender cock flesh before receding again, her lips sucking and slurping all over his skin while her small hands eagerly started pumping the massive power pole in front of her. Keeping the tip of his cock centered in her mouth, the Brief woman let out a long, breathy sigh, the hot air from her mouth moving down to engulf the soaking wet flesh of Gohan's cock before the shock of her cooler saliva hit it once more. "Oooohhhhh..." Another deep moan escaping from the man above her, she didn't need to hear it to know she was doing a good job having her way with this over sized beef stick of his, but all the same though...it was fun making tough guys whimper when your tongue prodded them in just the right spot.

Pumping her weak little hands up and down his massive manhood, the word _FINALLY_ shot through Bulma's head like a lightning bolt machine gun, again and again she heard it, every time her hands ran up the hard, veiny texture of the manhood in her grasp. Her lips sliding to the side a little as she continued to make out with Gohan's cock, it wasn't her mouth that was causing the powerful half saiyan to groan as much as he was, it was her tongue. And considering just how much the man was convulsing on his back, trying in vain to keep the sounds within his mouth...there was nothing he could do as long as Bulma Brief had her lips around him.

Finally done tracing around the man's sensitive head, Bulma's tongue was on the attack, the soft, pink muscle lapping up his juices as they streamed down from the tip of his cock, it wasn't a moment before it was right where she loved most. "MHHHHHHHHMMMMMM!" A low deep hum vibrating through her throat just as her hands pulled the thin skin of his manhood all the way up to the top, the bluenette's tongue deftly swirled around and around the tiny slit at the peak of his cock, looting it for all the precum it was worth before dragging it all back down again, her tongue following it just to stop right under the helmet and sucking on the thin section of skin where pink turned to tan.

"C'mon...C'mon, Gohan...cum…MHHHMMMMM!" Letting go with a sudden _smack_ sound, Bulma looked up through half lidded eyes at the man who after this...she would suck any time he asked, just as long as he gave her what she needed, "...Cum all over...me...you big stud..." That look in her eyes catching both him and Erasa, the pair were barely able to stare at her hearing her say that. A wide smirk spread over her lips, she closed her eyes the moment she finished teasing, the bluenette going straight back down on him again, the warm, hot mouth of Bulma Brief sucking and slurping Gohan's painfully hard cock without an ounce of mercy. That evil tongue of hers never stopping, the bluenette just kept running it up and down the slit on the tip of his thick shaft, prying it, teasing, skating her pink muscle just along the rim while her hands kept pumping his manhood again and again!

Cumming though seemed to be the one thing Gohan wanted most of all while still trying to hold off as long as he could! Bulma was just insane! Staring down at the eager bluenette, the two teens could only watch in pure awe as the deep kiss dragged on for minutes, the sounds of slurping and drooling coming from the older woman as she gave the messiest blow job of her life. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Gohan almost came right then and there as, the kiss coming to a close, Bulma started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, the mature rich lady drawing one...two...three...four...five inches of his seemingly never ending horse size cocked into her mouth before swallowing as deeply as she could, the rude muscles of her throat tugging at him to give her what she wanted as his pink helmet rubbed against the back of her throat.

With all his attention focused on the very fact that BULMA BRIEF was rubbing, making out, kissing, practically having sex with just his cock, Gohan was about to cum...that was until his mind gained a brief respite from none other than his girlfriend. "Oh, my Dende, Gohan, Bulma is actually sucking you off!-MHHHMMMM!" The words hitting him at the same time her body did, Gohan's hands were suddenly filled and overfilled by the succulent globes of bouncy fat that were Erasa's precious double Es! The two biggest melons in all of Orange Star High once again pressing themselves all over his fingers even while any one of their classmates would have thought it would be the other way around.

Climbing on top of her boyfriend, the blonde just couldn't hold back the burning heat building up all over her nubile body anymore! Her man, her boyfriend was receiving one of the most erotic acts ever conceived from Bulma, the woman she practically worshiped as what all girls should want to grow up to be like! Pressing herself against the side of her man's chest as hard as she could, it was second nature that his hands would go right for her huge boobies, tanned skin sinking into the pale jiggling flesh of her bare water balloons, no matter how large they were still they were easily overwhelmed by the sheer volume of boob hitting them while Erasa happily made out with her boyfriend's mouth. Kissing, licking, his tongue quickly forcing its way into her own sweet cavern, the two battled it out, both weakened by the hands at play on their extremely well-endowed bodies.

The sensations of Bulma's blowjob dropping down temporarily while she too watched the show going on above her, Gohan just couldn't get enough of Erasa's huge lily white boobies! Far from the firmest rack in the world, the natural blonde's huge assets suited her petite body just nicely, soft and squishy with two round slightly raised pink nipples at their centers. Scrunching up as much pale boob flesh as he could in his palms, squeezing even more out between his fingers as he made out with the beautiful girl who owned them, they were the gifts that never stopped giving. All the boys, and some girls, he knew were jealous of what he had. Every time the blonde went to class all eyes were on her, watching Erasa's huge boobs as they jiggled around inside her tight little green tube top. Always jiggling, Gohan pushed them up between them, kneading his fingers around and around in Erasa's pillowy breasts, the heaven that was dating a girl like her at eighteen driving him wild!

Not at all to be outdone though, as much as the powers of teenage lust created one hell of a fire between the naked pair up top, even they had to release their kiss as Bulma's supernova of desire overcame them! "Uhh….ahhh….ah….uhh…" Her boyfriend's mouth suddenly hanging open as the kiss fell apart, Erasa could only stare down in awe as Bulma got just what she wanted. Gohan's large hands still keeping his buxom girlfriend's melons in their grasp, the lucky half saiyan could only stutter and gasp as Bulma's ministrations went into overdrive!

Her bright blue hair waving around on her head as she bobbed her head up and down, up and down on the young man's cock, Bulma was savoring every sucking, slurping moment of this. THIS was what a man felt like to her! Big, strong, thick, and in amounts more than she could take! Gohan was easily over twelve inches long when he was at full mast like this, but still she needed more! Increasing her pace beyond anything she had done before, Bulma's hands twisted and tugged, pulling at the boy's fleshy cock as she massaged the ever increasing vat of cum up higher and higher in his shaft. Forcing it all closer to the peak just for her wet tongue to further tease the small slit at the top of his manhood, the buxom bluenette rearing back just enough to wrap her red lips around just the very tip, kissing him with nothing less than love.

Swallowing him back up again as deep as he could go, she could feel it coming! Her nostrils flaring, the naked CEO couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel the rush of taking a man flowing over her! Pumping harder and harder, her round perky double D breasts bouncing up before jiggling back down again each time she bobbed her lips on his cock head, her tongue sliding up to swirl over his slit, prying it, trying to force him to cum for her as her mouth fucked the biggest cock she'd ever seen. Erasa and Gohan never losing eye contact, Bulma looked the half saiyan teen dead in the eye as, her hands pulling up his manhood one last time, the woman gave the tip one more gentle lick, a wide smirk spread across her face before suddenly she locked her mouth around just the bulbous head of his member and sucked on that big juicy popsicle with everything she had!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! BBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Letting out a scream so loud it was a wonder he didn't deafen the girl rubbing her boobs all over him, Bulma at long last finally got that huge horse cock of Gohan's to cum! Erupting like a volcano, Gohan's over foot long member shot first one hot load of creamy spunk into Bulma's waiting mouth, then another, and another! Each one somehow just as big as the last one as the woman caressing his manhood amazingly managed to keep on swallowing! It was just so much! A never ending stream of hot, milky cum shooting into her mouth, the man starved bluenette tried to savor every morsel she could.

Keeping her hands wrapped around the top of his shaft, Bulma was beyond ecstatic! _'YES! FINALLY! YES HE'S CUMMING!'_ She screamed in her mind, the sensation of at long last conquering a man's most sensitive organ spreading through her body as she sucked him dry. Eagerly gobbling up everything she gave him, that first big spurt of Gohan's cum filling her mouth and forcing her to swallow. Thankfully though the woman had a chance to savor him, the hot salty, musky taste of satisfaction, energy, and youthful male hormones swimming over her tongue as she lapped it up with glee. Swallowing the second, and third spurt Bulma never missed a drop, her hands slowly sinking down to the two sagging balls beneath the beast in her mouth, the milf's fingers gingerly massaging them just in case he ever started to slow down before she had drained every last dollop of manly cream out if him she could get.

With both her biggest fans watching with bated breaths, the bluenette slowly withdrew, her lips leaving the boy's manhood for just a moment, that was when one last thick bead of cum appeared out of his slit, the pearl offering instantly gaining a smile from the nude babe, "Why thank you, Gohan..." The older woman, her mind filled with the haze of lust, said looking straight at the young man, "...A girl _always_ appreciates a good...tip..." Leaning in one last time, Bulma closed her eyes, her cerulean gems disappearing as she sucked in just the tip of Gohan's cock between her lips, the rich lady gently sucking out that last drop of cum from his cock, the gentle lashes of her tongue grazing the lucky young man's super sensitive head before withdrawing. Sitting up with just that one white bead on her tongue, the bluenette slowly licked it up into her mouth before swallowing happily. Her eyes reopening once more, she met their lust filled stares with a gaze hot enough to make a man strip naked on the street just to please her.

"So what do you think, Gohan?..." Bulma smirked, her bright red lips moving to one side as she glanced down at the flaccid ten inch member flagging down before her, "...Is the man with this huge... _thick_ cock ready to lie down and go to sleep?..." Reaching forward, the teenage couple couldn't help their eyes being drawn to the mature woman's bare breasts as they jiggled under her, Bulma's double Ds keeping people happy since her first search for the dragon balls. Taking Gohan's long snake in her hands, the busty genius's touch was all it took to rub him back to full mast in mere moments, "...Or are you going to _fuck_ Bulma Brief?..." She asked, his cock held up in her bare hand like some sort of trophy, her cerulean blue eyes locking on Gohan's dark ones as she dared him to _conquer_ her in the most dominant way possible.

The eyes of a young man...a young half saiyan luckier than he would ever know looking over the bare flesh before him, as her words hit his ears all Gohan could do was stare with wonder at Bulma's big...nude double Ds as they jiggled around in full view right in front of him. "Oh, Bulma..." His lips seemingly parched with thirst, but with water all around him, his eyes stayed focused, never dropping from those two, perfect scoops of vanilla white flesh, "...Oh...Bulma..." Her nipples were hard just as he was, each of those tiny pink pebbles sticking out from the center of each round bouncy globe, they were daring him on...commanding him to come over and grab them and the woman they represented with everything he had. He was going to do it...he _had_ to do it...Gohan was going to grab those beautiful big tits that had been taunting him all throughout his teenage years...and he was going to _fuck_ Bulma Brief until the only word she know how to scream was _his_ name! "...OH...BULMA!"

With Erasa watching him in a mixture of shock, pride, and nothing less than absolute lust, Gohan sprang at the saucy seductress between his legs with everything a man like him could let loose on a human woman. "MHHHMPH!" It all happened in the blink of an eye, first there she was, the powerful, and beautiful Bulma, stroking a strapping young eighteen year old man's huge cock, teasing him, playing with him to her heart's content...and then…then… Then before she could say 'Buu' Gohan had moved in a flash, flipping himself forward he had somehow seized both of her wrists with his left, that strong muscular arm pinning them both high above her head so that they were out of the way...unable to defend her body from the steamy hot sex that was about to be poured all over her.

Gohan's tongue forcing its way into her mouth, the sound she made, that sudden silenced request for a moment's wait before he started having his fun with her being refused with a deep, rough kiss...it was...intoxicating. "Mhmmph...Yes...Bulma..." Moving his muscle all around the inside of her mouth until he found his natural prey and pouncing on her, licking and sucking on the bluenette's sweet pink morsel, Gohan abruptly pulled back from the kiss, his breaths already heated and coming faster by the second. With his left hand still pinning both of hers up above her head, the teenage boy... _a_ _teenage boy_ had free reign to do whatever he wanted with Bulma Brief's big...bouncy boobies. "...You have _no_ idea how long I've been dreaming about doing this..." He literally groaned staring down at the beautiful woman's large breasts, Bulma could only feel a surge of red cross her cheeks when she saw where he was staring…where _all_ men wanted to go on her.

The words just about dripping from his lips with his lust for the blue haired Capsule Corp. CEO, Gohan quickly bent down, his spiky black hair tickling her along her delicate neck as just as fast as he had spoke, the son of Goku was forcing his entire face into the center of one round double D. "Ooooh...Gohan...ahhh..." A long mewl of satisfaction seeping from the rich woman's red lips, through the breathy sighs and needing looks a small smirk of pride still stretched across Bulma's face. Watching through her cerulean colored eyes down at her chest where a hunk as hung as they came was burying his face into her breast, rubbing it around, her creamy soft boob flesh jiggling around the rough contours of his face the more he pressed himself against it, the boy pushing his face ever more forward, her breast too bubbling upward in a shape changing mass only a naturally well-endowed woman could achieve. He was quite simply playing with her soft globes as though she may as well have been a stripper!

"Yes...ahhh...keep...keep going...Gohan...ahhh!..." Her pride urging him forward just as much as her own needs were, Bulma had wanted this... _craved_ this so much the past few weeks. As if it wasn't already hard enough to look as good as she was, and be married to such a total stud as she had managed to end up with at this point in her life, but to then have such trouble just _getting_ that stud of hers to do something other than training was absolutely ridiculous! "Please...yes...I can't stop you...from...ahh...doing...anything...to them...uhh..." But in the past few weeks since the final defeat of Buu things had only gotten worse for the buxom bluenette. Not only was she as hot as they came and not getting any much needed action, but here she now had to watch...almost every day, as Gohan came by with his cute...and surprisingly well-endowed girlfriend, Erasa.

Feeling the way Gohan was still rubbing his face all over her boob, relishing in her heat, the feel of her most symbolic of assets pressed against him without any objection in the world, Bulma looked up from him at the girl he always brought around. _'I still can't believe_ _Gohan_ _of all people got a girlfriend with such huge tits...'_ Bulma thought to herself, her blue orbs centering on the shocked blonde's impressive set of thirty double Es. Erasa was a nice enough girl, just as long as 'nice' didn't mean she knew what personal space was, but still she possessed such an amazing rack at such a comparatively young age of eighteen, oh how much more attention the bluenette could have gotten if hers were than size when she was her age instead of Cs.

It had taken her years, and motherhood to reach the thirty four double D isle, but somehow the bubbly little blonde had already managed to pack more volume into her fun bags than her by age eighteen. Scanning her eyes over the two globes of soft jiggly flesh hanging off the teen's chest, Bulma could only recall all the times, through days of having zero intimacy she would catch the two messing around, a quick kiss here and there...but always there would be at least one squeeze of those big melons from the Son boy before they stopped. _'_ _It's been so long...so long since I've had any fun...and the whole time I've had to watch...watch...'_ There was no doubting it, especially considering there were guys with busty girlfriend who barely touched their tits...with just how much the half saiyan was always all over the blonde's huge globes of flesh...Gohan was a boob man, through and through.

Her eyes dropping down to where the teenager was happily doing whatever came to his mind with her abundant chest, no matter what he wanted to do with her...there was _nothing_ Bulma was going to turn down today...

The sudden sensation of a young man's tongue slipping all along the thin ring of her pink areola striking her core like a thunderbolt, all Bulma could do was arch her back to try and force even more of her boob into his maw. "Mhmmph...so good...Bulma..." Moaning along with her just as she forced even more pliant jiggling flesh against his mouth, Gohan easily took Bulma's hardened little nipple between his lips, before giving it a long, drawn out suck. Capturing that little pink bud with just his lips alone, the young half saiyan quickly swallowed before sucking on her tender flesh again...and again… "...Mhmm...Bulma...ah...your boobs really taste amazing...uhmmmm..."

Sliding his long slender tongue around her tightening areola, Gohan just could not get over how great Bulma tasted! It was not that he had a lot to compare her too after all, the fact that Erasa had been his first...and with hers being the biggest in the school he didn't really have a reason to try others, but still… Running his slippery muscle all around her tender flesh, tasting the hormones seeping through her skin the more he touched her, did things to her, it was unmistakable. Gohan had no idea why a sack of bouncy fat was as delicious as it was, but maybe that was part of being a saiyan. Giving Bulma's double D another deep kiss, his hot breath poured out over her soft skin just before his tongue wrapped around it again, enveloping it like a snake before sucking as much wobbling skin into his mouth as he could, a loud sucking sound making his cock ache as it announced to everyone just how much he was enjoying sucking Bulma's breast.

His right hand at long last joining the fray, it went straight for where every saiyan man seemed to go. With both of her hands held up above her bright blue hair, Bulma could only watch through half lidded eyes as her left boob, the round globe bouncing and jiggling around as she struggled against the teen's eager tongue was suddenly surrounded by a strong male hand. Gohan's tanned fingers spreading out across Bulma's creamy white flesh, the boy hefted her heavy globe up in his palm, letting it squish up into a peak before pressing it back down on her chest, rolling her bouncy globe around with his hand, the only thing keeping her booby from slipping free being the friction between her hard little nipple...and his calloused palm.

"Dende...damnit, Bulma...Mhhhmmph!..." Pulling his head up with another deep suck, Gohan pulled Bulma's melon up with him, her round sphere of fat hanging from his lips by her nipple, both of them released a sigh of need as he let it go, her breast jiggling back onto her chest until it regained its original round shape again. "...I can't get enough of these freakin' boobs!..." His hand rolling her dry breast around and around in his palm, Bulma truly had the tits every boy's dream milf needed, big, round, jiggly, but still just firm enough to squeeze. Watching as her pale white skin oozed out between his fingers every time he groped her, the young half saiyan continued to knead her big boob, the other once more facing the wrath of his tongue.

But the need for much more than saiyan preoccupation with breasts was getting to the bluenette. She got it...between Goku with Chi-Chi...Vegeta and her...Gohan and Erasa...never mind her future son and...Maron, she understood saiyan men had a thing for large breasts, but even still...she needed release...and as much as Gohan mashing her boobs around had done it at first...only sex could satisfy her now. "Ugh...Gohan...please...uhnnn..." Craning her neck to the side she could see it, the key to her release, bobbing between her parted thighs with precum seeping down from the tip like a never ending stream across his rock hard form was his massive cock. Release was so close...now if only she could finally get him to do the deed. "...Gohan...I...I..." Arching her back up, Bulma just barely got the top of her pussy to touch him...and that was all she wrote.

The sensation of heat that could only come from _one_ place sliding across the very tip of Gohan's manhood, he could feel the warm, silky liquid that it was leaking still enveloping the underside of his member in its warmth. Dark eyes at long last opening up from their boob filled pleasure cruise, Gohan slowly looked down at the panting woman beneath him. "...Yeah...I know...Bulma..." Struggling to keep a sweat drop back knowing just how carried away he had gotten, the young man smirked, his eyes running up and down her nude, sweating body as he kept her pinned under him. "...You have a really beautiful body...and you asked me if I wanted to fuck you...so..." Lining up the head of his massive foot long manhood with her sopping wet pussy, Gohan thrust into her.

Bulma's mouth shot open about as wide as her eyes did, each of her bright cerulean blue eyes shrinking to the size of pin pricks, it was all she could do to shudder as a wave of pleasure more intense than anything she'd been able to bring herself swept over her. Pacing himself for her as much as him, Gohan had slowly forced the bulbous head of his cock between her pink folds, the hardened tip spreading her out just as her opening was stretched to its fullest to accommodate the much desired guest. "OOOOOOHHHHH!" It was hard to tell just who was enjoying that first moment of sex more...Gohan...Bulma...or the lucky little blonde fangirl watching it all happen.

Lifting a heavy double E boob up to her lips as she saw it all happen through a haze of lust and love, Erasa gently slid her tongue around and around her tender nipple before sucking the whole thing into her mouth, both of her hands being needed to continually knead her own breast as the fun went on. _'I can't believe it...Gohan…MY GOHAN...is...he is banging BULMA!...'_ It was as if one of her greatest fantasies had finally come true! Being a girl, there was only so much she could do to the bluenette she admired so much, even if she was given free reign like her boyfriend was today...but Gohan… As a man he had the one instrument that could truly let him dominate the sexy woman in the most ancient of ways. Gohan could...and was... _fucking_ Bulma Brief.

Taking full advantage of the nude milf's shocked state, Gohan used it to ease even more of his long maember into her, inch after thick, veiny tanned inch pulsing as it slipped into her pink core until he could force no more in. And in that moment, everything Bulma had been craving for weeks...was hers. "AHHHH!...YES...GOHAN...OOOHHH!" Shaking her arms against where the teen was keeping her wrists restrained Bulma was in heaven, she could feel him...everywhere. His saliva, a never ending pool of it sliding down her soaked breast from all sides...the...the heat from his fingers where they were still squeezing and molding her defenseless boob, plying and contorting her soft flesh into every shape he wanted...and finally...finally...where that thick mass of man meat was ripping her apart...it...it was… "YES...GOHAN...PLEASE...FUCK...ME!"

Calling out her greatest desire with everything she had as he pounded away at her delicate, curvy body, Bulma shook her chest back and forth as much as she could, those delicious big double Ds jiggling around and around the harder she shook them the whole while Gohan did exactly as she wanted. She knew that after all, if there was one way to entice a man to go faster, it was to show him just how much his cock could make a well-endowed girl bounce! And it worked! Drawing his waist back just a few inches, Gohan slowly withdrew his entire cock all the way out until just the head was inside her before forcing just as much back in again! "Ah!...Ah!...Ah!..." Each time the young half saiyan thrust back into the hot nude milf another sigh of lust would leak out of her, the entirety of her aching pussy emptying and refilling with hot male flesh every time she exhaled.

Those big cerulean gems of hers looking around, there was certainly a lot to take in while she was fucked by a smoking teenage hunk. Looking straight down her body, the unmistakable movement of just how much faster the half saiyan was banging her was obvious. Their twin masses flying straight up her chest right before being pulled back down again, it looked like if he kept this up much longer the pair of breasts which had as many fans as half the Z Fighters might just go flying off her chest! One bouncing off one way, while the other...the other would probably never go anywhere...not with Gohan there to… 'catch' it…

That was the sight… Gazing further down her body she could just make out where that seemingly huge manhood she had been sucking and licking earlier was slamming into her. Somehow she hadn't noticed it before, but Gohan was just as hairless down there as Vegeta...and Goku was...not that she _tried_ to make the Hero of Earth's towel fall off after the Martial Arts Tournament...it was just nice to know. Seeing that flat, hard...bare pelvis of his, every dip and ridge another sign of pure muscle, his body everything a woman would want for eye candy in her man right down to his swollen saiyan cock...she loved it. "YES! GOHAN! YES!...PLEASE...KEEP...KEEP MY HUGE TITS BOUNCING ALL...DAY!..." Letting out a long exhale right after her pleas of need, Bulma slowly reopened her eyes, her ogling of the younger man not over yet.

He was so hot...wide, strong muscles, not quite as wide as when he or the other men would go super saiyan...but still...more than the vast majority of men were at their best. His pecs were just as thick and solid as a girl could dream! The perfect contrast to her big round water balloons, oh she could see just pressing them up against them, before sliding her bouncy globes up and down his chiseled frame...her nipples tracing the contours of his brick house abs just as the remaining valleys were filled by creamy white jiggly boob flesh… _'...Just...like...Erasa did...'_ Her eyes popping wide open at the thought of that name, Bulma could only turn her eyes to see the topless girl sitting on the side lines...literally watching her take the most animalistic fucking she'd had in years…

"GOHAN!...GOHAN!...GOHAN!...GOHAAAAAN!..." Calling out the young man's name again and again, Bulma could _feel_ the intensity of her blush as it spread across her pale cheeks, consuming her entire face in the matter of seconds as she saw just how much her vulnerable nudity was on display for someone _other_ than the lucky as hell man fucking her. Erasa had blue eyes too, not the same color blue, but it didn't matter...because every time Gohan would thrust his foot long member into the bluenette's curvy body, those little blue orbs would go bouncing up...and down again. Watching the younger girl as she took in every little detail of her sexual release, Bulma knew she was on full display. Young teenage eyes, the eyes of an obviously less experienced, but still _very_ sexually minded eighteen year old on her as the body she did so much to show off without actually showing was fucked in front of her.

Big round, thirty four double D cup boobs bouncing up and down, one constantly changing shape as it was dominated by the very girl's boyfriend, his fingers digging into every inch of her flesh, causing it to bubble up between his digits, her nipple being squeezed between them with nothing in the world the richest of Earth's women could do to cover them. As much as it probably would have given some ladies stage fright...for Bulma...and how much she _needed_ what Gohan was doing with her...to her… Seeing a cute girl like Erasa gobbling up every little detail of her nude body, memorizing just how much her body moved, jiggled, shook, as her boyfriend had his way with her...it only made the blue haired goddess more and more aroused!

"DON'T...STOP!...GOHAN...YES!...FUCK ME...FUCK ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR PERVERTED GIRLFRIEND!...AH!..." Panting with need more than she could ever have imagined as she said those words, Bulma shot a look of need over at the blonde, blue eyes meeting cerulean just to entice her to stare all the more. She knew Erasa was watching...she LOVED that Erasa was watching...Bulma always did have a wild streak, and now it was out for all to see, just like every inch of her totally naked body! "...DO IT...FUCK ME, GOHAN!..." With the busty blonde's attention centered squarely on the bluenette's rather sizable...assets as they were sent bouncing and jiggling around, Bulma now looked up at the man doing her.

As if on cue Gohan knew just what was coming…she was close...and there was no way that the hot milf would accept a lackluster finale to the sex she had obviously been craving for so long. That rude hand that had been ruthlessly molding her boob around at long last releasing it with a teasing squeeze, the young stud quickly took one of her wrists in each hand, holding them high above her head so she could only watch while he jack hammered into her poor little pussy as fast as he could go! "AAHHH! YES! GOHAN!...YOU WONDERFUL MAN! PLEASE...KEEP...FUCKING...ME...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Calling out to the half saiyan with everything she had in her, Bulma could feel it, her body shaking each time he slid into her, the thickness of his huge horse cock spreading her open, filling her up, while he made her world famous breasts bounce out of control...and all for her biggest fan as she watched her lustful fucking in its every detail. It...it finally made her...made her… "GOHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

The incredible feeling of a man's rough skin rubbing against her inner walls driving her over the edge, all of that pent up need that she had been feeling for weeks...the longing desire that had consumed her as she gently rubbed a lucky ice cube around and around inside her bikini top by her pool...it was finally free! Her big cerulean eyes slamming shut, the impenetrable wall keeping her from sweet, sweet release crumbled all around her! The most desired woman the Z Fighters knew calling out the young man's name who was claiming her, Bulma could feel her juices pouring out of her as she climaxed, the sweet honey of female satisfaction oozing down the young man's cock all he could take before exploding at the same time! "BUUULMAAAA!" The wonderful feeling of her own build up juices at long last leaving her aching pussy spreading across her being, the curvy bluenette could only let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as Gohan came into her!

What seemed like one of Maron's bra cups full of male spunk shooting into her from the meaty cock still holding her pink tunnel open, Bulma's eyes seemed to jolt up with each pulse of white cream being pumped into her. The sensation of the young...hot stud's juices flowing through her most private place...taking her...marking her as his...it was...beyond anything she had been dreaming of… What had to have been the luckiest young half saiyan in the city emptying himself into _THE_ Bulma Brief...Gohan, with a big, wide, happy smile spread across his face, finally fell back, the soft feeling of the green grass spreading all over his bare back while his cock struggled free of the nude babe. That huge mass of male flesh flopping up like a sagging pole, even at half mast it was an erotic sight as pearls of his and the bluenette's juices slowly dripped down its long length.

"…Wh...Whoa...I can't believe it..." Gazing up at the simulated sky at the top of the Capsule Corp. dome as he lied their on his back, the details of what he had just accomplished flying through his mind like the Nimbus, "...I...I just fucked...Bulma...I fucked...Bulma Brief...I did it!..." A look of sheer joy spreading across the young man's face, even Erasa had to look away a little just to keep from giggling at his childlike glee. He _had_ done it... _her_ , Gohan had held down and banged the sexiest older woman he had ever met...the icon of lust for everyone in the gang...and she had LOVED it. "...I...I can still feel her...her lips pressed against mine...her body slamming into my own…and...and..." His hands reaching up in front of him, they were already doing the trade mark 'Roshi Squeeze' as he molded and groped the air in front of him, enjoying every second of feeling up the bluenette all over again. "...I actually got to play with her...her…

A voice breaking through his remembering of one of the most fantastic moments of his life, Gohan could only pause as they completed the very sentence he was about to finish. "... _My_ big tits?..." His dark saiyan eyes instantly shooting down across his washboard abs and thick pecs, Gohan could only offer up a small sheepish grin at the cerulean gems staring back at him, their gaze quite a bit more...erotic...than he would have expected from a woman he just fucked to New Namek and back. "Oh, don't worry...go ahead and continue..." Bulma smirked as she slowly, and with obvious effort clambered to her knees in front of him, "...Keep telling Erasa and I how you had your way with the boobs you and all of our other friends can't help staring at all the time..."

Gohan would have been afraid he was annoying the woman, if not for the clear hint of enjoyment in her voice as she said it, her smile telling him in full that she _liked_ hearing a young man like him vigorously pat himself on the back for getting to play with her jugs to his heart's content. "...But while you make sure to memorize what I look like naked..." The word 'naked' making both teens perk up, Bulma gave a small blush when they both centered their gazes on her, sometimes it was a little _too_ obvious when you were everyone's wet dream...and they could realize it fully. Moving over to between the boy's toned thighs, Bulma shot him a look that made him want to cum right then and there, his eyes roaming up and down the entire full frontal show she was giving him, of her heaving double Ds to her sopping wet pussy.

"...Erasa and I...are going to see how many huge breasts it takes to dominate a massive saiyan cock like yours..."

If _anything_ the blue haired milf had said all day had gotten a response it was that. Her blonde haired companion just about falling over herself to rush to her side, Bulma was already smirking, and staring alongside Gohan at what Erasa's body did while she made her way to her. "Dende, Erasa..." Cupping her red lips with one hand, the bluenette had to hold back a series of giggles just as the buxom teen got to her, she had forgotten that the quite well-endowed eighteen year old had the upper part of her borrowed swimsuit down when she summoned her. So to say that Bulma's eyes stayed where they were when Erasa climbed up, those big pillowy soft thirty double Es jiggling all over the place as she nearly knocked herself out getting to her, would have been...pretty wrong.

Her eyes moving all over the place with Erasa's airborne hooters, Bulma smirked, sending Gohan a sideways look, grinning at him even more than before, "...What is it with you boys and showing up your fathers?..." Closing those cerulean orbs for a moment to slowly shake her head as the teens looked on, well, took the moment to openly ogle the unknowing bluenette's gently wobbling knockers while she spoke, "...Goku marries Chi-Chi...so you scoop up the bustiest girl at Orange Star High..." The pair shifting their gaze to the blushing blonde for a moment, Erasa giving only a weak smile as she gingerly tried to cover her melons a little.

The obvious track of the older woman's words already clear to the melon loving teens, they could feel their heart rates picking up at just who the bluenette was about to bring up next. "...Vegeta _scores_ with me...so my son..." A small tinge of annoyance at _who_ her future boy decided to date getting her, it quickly vanished as she once again remembered that it was _he_ who dominated her, "...My son...decides to find the ditziest girl with the biggest boobs I know of...and put her underneath him..." As much of a twist of irony that of all people in history her son could have ended up with it was Maron, even Bulma had to admit it was at least a little enjoyable when he put her in her place.

Reopening her eyes again, the milf let her smirk grow just a bit more as she saw just how much the teens had taken advantage of her realization to ogle her nude body, "You two are _really_ into my boobs, huh?..." Looking from one to the other, Bulma suddenly shook her chest from side to side, the movement causing the bluenette's big round double Ds to go bouncing and jiggling around on her chest before stopping just as quickly as she had started. "...There, did that fullfill a few fantasies for you both?..." She asked, watching with a proud grin as they both nodded several times in unison, eyes still not leaving her continuously moving breasts. "I'm glad, but don't worry...I'm not covering these girls just yet…" Scooping up her bare boobs up in her hands, Bulma let them drop back down just as fast, each of them wobbling around for the enjoyment of her audience, "...in fact..."

Turning her gaze to the busty teen, now it was her own eyes that were dropping down to ogle some huge melons before letting them fall even further to the rather...offending yellow material still clinging to the younger girl. "...Erasa...why are you the only one still wearing anything?..." As weird as those words sounded, Bulma was right, the younger couple both looking down at the lower half of the blonde's body, Erasa was the only one at the moment not bearing it all for her friends. Somehow, between all the hot yuri action...and Bulma...sucking Gohan off like a woman starved of water, Erasa had never fully undressed...that had to change...now. "...How about you go ahead and strip naked for us, super boobs..." Smirking at her biggest fan, the look on the blonde's face really told them all just how much of a role reversal this was!

A deep cloud of red quickly spreading across the younger girl's face, Erasa instantly looked down at her body, Bulma's demand just as much as the 'nickname' she'd called her bringing full attention to just how much her body was filled out in all the right places. "Y...yes, Bulma..." Those blue eyes of hers slowly looking back up again at her idol, they were filled with a mix of devoted love and embarrassment, her heart jumping from being ashamed of being told to strip...and wanting to orgasm at just _who_ wanted her naked. "...If...if you want to see me naked...I'll show you..." The power of the fangirl winning the day, both Gohan and Bulma watched, or more like stared, as Erasa started yanking the tight yellow material down her body.

But as it turned out stripping off Maron's yellow one piece was much harder than it seemed, well, maybe it was easier when you were the guy about to bang her doing it, but for the girl… "Why...why won't it come off?..." Struggling with the fabric around her waist, Erasa was really putting on a show! Her big round double Es bouncing and jiggling as she twisted and turned in place on her knees, her puffy nipples banging together while her tits never stopped moving with her. "...Dende, Gohan gets my tube top off just fine...why can't I get this?..." A pair of cerulean eyes turning to the girl's boyfriend at those words, Gohan could only blush just as deeply as the blonde at Bulma's knowing look. Yeah, he had _no_ trouble with holding back when it came to getting Erasa's boobies out.

Still writhing against the swimsuit that was doing its best to put a dampener on her day, Erasa just kept tugging and twisting, her round globes jiggling all around as suddenly she fall back onto the grass. "Eah!" Letting out a small gasp of frustration and surprise at toppling over, the new position seemed to do it though, finally gaining purchase on the swimsuit, the blonde teen peeled it all the way down her body as she lay there on her back. "YES! There it is!..." She called out as it at long last popped off of her body, the tight material landing a few feet past her lover, leaving her just as naked and wet as the others were. But as with all good things there were downsides too…

Fully naked now, Erasa lied back for a moment, breathing deeply in relief now that she had gotten the swimsuit off, but as she rested, Gohan, and even Bulma couldn't help themselves, the boy looking over himself just as the bluenette leaned around the girl's legs, the pair were looking straight between the blonde's wide open thighs. "Wow...even her pussy looks soft..." The Capsule Corp. CEO couldn't help uttering, a wry hand moving to cup her chin the longer she peered between Erasa's unintentionally spread thighs, both she and Gohan staring quite happily at the teenager's most private of places, her pink lips just barely peeking out from her pale white outer pair. "...I bet you have _no_ trouble going down on _your_ girlfriend, huh, big guy?..." She turned to tease the leering teen.

Bulma's words causing the young man to blush darker than he had in a while, he had to look away from the erotic sight, just to keep Bulma's gaze from killing him from embarrassment. Erasa meanwhile...the girl at last composed, started to look up her body, her large breasts not standing as firmly up on her chest as some did, didn't block her view...the view of course being of her friends...staring...at her open sex. "KIYAH!" Launching herself back onto her knees again with all the force she could muster, it reminded Bulma of the time she caught Chi-Chi training behind her house when they were younger. The wind had caught the brunette's blue dress at just the right moment during her kick, the following upward breeze of fabric showing the visiting friend just why Chi-Chi _should_ have been wearing underwear that day. Bulma didn't think a girl could move that fast then...but now she did.

His protective instincts telling him to comfort his naked, and _very_ attractive girlfriend, Gohan lunged up, his upper body clearing the grass to help her when suddenly, "UGH!" It slammed back down into the never ending mass of green all around him. Letting out one long grunt of pleasure as well as a bit of pain from the intensity of it all, Gohan could only see through tightly clenched eyes at just what had immobilized him so thoroughly so quickly. Further down his body, it should have been obvious, Bulma had him hook, line, and sinker, his long cock held tightly in her left hand, the blue haired babe was roughly sliding the very tip of her pointer finger along the most sensitive places on his manhood, places...places even _he_ didn't know existed until now!

With the young man's gaze on her, Bulma paused, smirking as the two teens waited for her to speak. "There...now will you please stay down this time?...What we're about to do is for you after all..." _What_ _we're_ _about to do?…_ The words echoing throughout Gohan's mind, a mind currently being preoccupied with the sexiest milf alive running her fingers all over his aching manhood, the tips teasing his thin underside, he watched as the bluenette let him go, her right hand moving to pull his watching girlfriend by the arm over until she was just as close to his body as she was. "...Yeah, you guys heard me right...we..." Turning to look at Erasa, the blue haired babe smiled at her, as well as at how proud she was to see the girl no longer trying to hide her bare body in all of its glory, those melons bouncing around again when she pulled her over, even if it had just been out of instinct before.

"Erasa, I think it's time I show you how to tame a man in the way only girls who have trouble finding bras can understand..." An audible gulp coming from the young man lying beneath them, Bulma kept her gaze on the blonde, both of them dropping their line of vision to the pair of huge knockers squished between the teen's arms as she sat there crossing them over her navel. "...Uhuh...that's right...it's time to do what all the boys at your school fantasize about using your over sized fun bags for..." With a hint of erotic lust already swirling in her eyes, Bulma gently tugged the younger girl down with her, the pair getting down low on their knees on either side of Gohan's tall poll of manly flesh.

If there as ever a moment for Gohan to thank Kami, Dende, hell maybe even Roshi for not letting his father fall in battle before helping to bring him into existence it was now. Looking down across the vast expanse of muscle that was his nude body, Gohan could feel the happy wide open smile of the Turtle School spread across his features as Bulma and Erasa slowly picked up their boobs in both hands. "Now...just _try_ to hold those things still and follow my lead...' Bulma, the sexiest milf he knew said cupping her bouncy double Ds on one side, while Erasa, the girlfriend of teenage wet dreams struggled to evenly hold up her jiggly double Es on the other. The pair furrowing their eyebrows as their pink nipples lined up with each other, all three of them released a sigh of unbelievable pleasure as the girls squished their big round globes around Gohan's rock hard cock, surrounding more than half of the thick mast of male meat with marshmallowy soft boob flesh.

"Uuuuuuaaaaaaahhhh!..." Closing his eyes just to make enough room for his mouth to fully let his sigh out, this was unlike anything the young man had ever felt before in his life! He _loved_ the way girls felt, sure it was awkward getting to know them at first, but once he got to second base with Erasa it was all down hill from there! Every time the two had a spare moment of privacy between classes _down_ that green tube top of hers would go, and _up_ went his hands, groping and kneading her bare jugs for just long enough to satisfy the lust that came with _knowing_ he was allowed to play with such big things when they were alone, the pair making out all the while until the bell rang and they were off to class again, the cycle bound to repeat itself the longer he sat next to her.

Now though...with Bulma added to the mix, the body he couldn't help taking peeks at while growing up, the top he'd look down as a kid, the swollen with milk breast he would try and fail to catch a glimpse of when Bulma was nursing… Now Gohan knew what the bluenette's big tits looked like...he'd felt them, squeezed them...and sucked them to his heart's content...so to feel that same softness wrapping around his cock...he...he… "Fuck..." That single, rather uncharacteristic word seeping from the teenager's mouth, both Bulma and Erasa couldn't help smirking as they watched that bulbous head expand slightly, several heavy beads of clear precum leaking down from the tip of the saiyan's cock before trickling down into the deep abyss of their combined mega cleavage.

"Mhmmm...it's been a while since I got to do this..." Bulma mewled without restraint, her gaze turning to the blonde haired girl looking back at her from the other side of Gohan's towering member. Running her eyes up and down the paler girl's creamy white flesh, she smiled, "...Good, you've got the position right..." The older woman smirked slyly as she further forced their breasts up against each other's, the friction of their melons only drawing another moan out from the half saiyan man below them, "...From here you can use those big round things boys want to fuck to do the same thing to them..." Using her hands to further squeeze her boobies around the teen's over twelve inch beast from underneath, Bulma waited before continuing, her gaze picking up a rather salacious glint as Erasa followed her lead to the letter...well as much as a girl with such small hands and such big boobs could.

Struggling to keep hold of her jugs from underneath, Erasa had to opt for sliding them around the sides of her huge teenage endowments before squeezing them together as much as she could without feeling like they might pop, "...Like...like this, Bulma?..." Looking down at her cleavage as it tried its best to absorb both Gohan's cock as well as the fronts of Bulma's tits, their breasts squishing up against each other just like they did around the man's member. "...Please tell me I'm using these things right..." Her big blue eyes moving up from the combined cleavage of her and her idol, Erasa found a very happy smirk being beamed back at her by the bluenette that was normally a poster on her wall grinning back at her.

And boy was it a happy one, "...Yeah...just like that...now..." shooting a rather devious look over at the half saiyan boy observing one busty woman teach another buxom girl how to give him a boob job, "...Make sure those melons of yours are touching as much of him as possible as you rub them up and..." The two well-endowed ladies moving nearly as one, they ball-bustingly slowly rubbed their huge wet globes all the way up to the top of Gohan's cock, surrounding everything, but the pinkish purple head before going all the way back… "...Down again..." Bulma finished, the pair sliding their oh so soft boobies all over his shaft, Gohan felt for sure he was in heaven, the feeling of them, _both_ of them massaging his aching sopping wet cock into explosion was...was…

"...And now that we're back at the top again…" Bulma's words making his eyes burst open in shock, it was what Gohan felt next that had him just about ready to cover the buxom girls in every single ounce of spunk he could muster! "...We're going to wrap our lips around his trapped head...until he gives in." Before his very eyes, the son of Goku watched as Bulma Brief, and Erasa slowly leaned in, the girls dragging the velvety softness of their combined cleavage down, and then up along his slippery snake, while they mashed their lips all around his sensitive head, the bulbous mushroom cap of male dominance disappearing in an instant between two sets of female lips and a pair of pink tongues more cruel than his helpless cock could possibly imagine…

Like a pair of eels slithering up along a pole in the water, Bulma and Erasa's tongues slipped around and around Gohan's defenseless member, the pulsing heat from his meat only drawing them in the more he throbbed for release. "...Oohhhh...Oooohhhh...Bulma...E...Erasaaaaah!..." As much as Gohan tried to look down at the feeding frenzy going on around his manhood, it was no use. His eyes sliding shut while his mouth gently fell open with moans of need, the young man could only grasp fleetingly at the green grasses surrounding him, all sight and real movement gone for the time being.

All Gohan could feel was the girls' tongues lapping at the tender flesh of his long cock, the slick, slippery texture of their pink muscles wrapping and sliding around his head, curling up along under the pink helmet just before flipping up right where pink met tan, the other girl jumping in just long enough to bat the other one out, the two fighting for the chance of dominating such a powerful man in the way only a woman could.

Bulma's more experienced tongue winning out, the bluenette quickly forced the blonde down, her eyes opening up to signal to her to keep pumping anyway. "...Don't stop, Erasa..." the CEO smirked as she took in a deep breath, the smell of arousal thick in the air even as she held Gohan's wobbling cock still with her perky pair of double Ds. "...Put those teen comedy boobs to work while you watch what I do..." The blonde nodding, she did just that, putting all of her strength into her arms, the younger girl slowly pressed her huge double E melons all the way up Gohan's still cum slick cock, the receding moisture causing the pillowing soft flesh of her natural breasts to drag along his firmer skin, the sweet friction getting him off while being right on the brink of painful.

This was like heaven, Erasa letting her tongue fall out of her mouth out of concentration, she made sure that with every single movement of her jugs Gohan's cock was getting suffocated by them from all sides, the bouncy prison of his girlfriend's over sized breasts never leaving any chance of relief. Bulma's eyes following Erasa's melons while she slowly picked up the pace, the bluenette smirked, for now it was time she showed her the second part of why a boob job was just so fantastic.

That beautiful short blue hair of hers falling in her eyes, Bulma pushed her own girls as hard against Erasa's jiggling ones as she could, Gohan's cock now only being pushed towards her she closed her eyes, and sucked him in. "EEEAAAAHHHH!" Instantly bucking his hips against their combined cleavage, Erasa didn't falter for a second, instead she kept on rubbing her soft tits all over her boyfriend's manhood. Bulma meanwhile...her cerulean gems completely gone, the blue haired babe as slowly as she could swallowed more and more of the half saiyan's beast, inch after inch disappearing from view as a small 'gulp' pulsed through the woman's throat, Gohan's pelvis bucking again...and again…

Bulma swallowing him whole, the vixen had a whole eight inches down her throat, her face squished between Erasa's jiggling hooters, the milf somehow motor boating the girlfriend while deep throating the boyfriend. The very tip of Gohan's heated member throbbing against the back of her throat, leaking bead after bead of precum along her tongue, Bulma swallowed, her throat muscles flexing around the helpless male's cock, his body bucking up into her mouth just for her to curl her tongue back around his delicate head, the very edge of her muscle swirling around the tip. Lapping at the tiny slit at the very top before sliding back down to caress his length as he bucked again, another swallow quickly sending him back into a series of moans and groans of pleasure.

"Uuuuahhhh...Bulma...sto...staaaahhpp…" Those bright cerulean gems of hers appearing just as if they were coming out of the night again, Bulma slowly brought her head all the way back up again, releasing all, but the head of Gohan's pulsing member, the buxom babe catching that velvety tip between her red lips for a long, tongue kiss, her lips only leaving it after her tongue had dragged itself all the way along the mushroom cap, the sheer friction of her ravenous tongue bringing the poor half saiyan to the brink of insanity.

The kiss finally coming to a painful end, no sooner had Bulma looked up again that Erasa was on her! Forcing her twin bouncy marshmallows over top of the bluenette's world famous knockers, the blonde bombshell tried her very best to give the older woman the most passionate kiss she possibly could! Unfortunately...or fortunately for Gohan...his cock somehow was right in the way of that kiss. Sandwiched between two huge pairs of slippery, wobbling jugs, the young man's heart beat could be felt through the aching head of his massive shaft, each pulse sending shockwaves through the bouncy flesh around it.

Yearning...aching...already sensitive from Bulma's earlier blow job, it was the sensation of being trapped between them that finally did him in. Bulma's red lips keeping his cock from going anywhere else, there was nothing to save him from Erasa's as it sucked and slurped all along his beating underside, the blonde locking lips with her idol of idols just as their tongues met, capturing Gohan's cock head between them for the dirtiest, messiest tongue kiss of their lives. "Uuuuuhhh…Uuuuuaaaahhhh...UUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" His clenched hands grabbing up whole fistfuls of grass and dirt, Gohan at long last came, his manhood erupting like a volcano, his hot sticky cum rained down on the dueling ladies, blue and gold hair quickly becoming matted in white just as globs of musky juices stuck to their prized breasts.

The pair still fighting over just who would get to devour the bulk of the muscular hunk's seed as they wanted, first Gohan's cock was wedged inside Erasa's mouth, the blonde sucking on him without stopping. Then without any warning, he was in the open, the blonde's next morsel instead shooting out all over her delicate features while Bulma took her prize. And just like a pro, Bulma knew exactly when to suck, her hands letting go of her gooey boobies, she would swallow everything he gave her the moment he came, drawing it all out of him even before he could feel the spunk welling in his balls.

A deep sigh of absolute relief leaving the nude man's lips as he lied back in the destroyed grass, Bulma's towel still jammed under his solid ass, Gohan couldn't think of anything to make this day better… He had seen Erasa in Maron's signature swimsuit…witnessed Bulma Brief lose her bikini top in front of him without realizing it...made out with the bluenette and actually had his way with the famous babe's world class double Ds… All of that coming before he accomplished a wet dream he never thought possible...Gohan had _fucked_ Bulma…

"I fucked Bulma..." He grinned to himself, his arms rising up to fold under his head, the man basking in the glow of what he'd done… "...After I made her suck me off in front of Erasa..." If there was ever a more erotic sensation than sex it was telling a beautiful woman with attitude to suck your cock...and then watching her do it...Gohan had done that… "...Heheheh...wow...and I can't believe they really gave me a boob-" A series of squeaks and moans coming from below him, Gohan could only look down just in time to see Erasa suddenly tackle her mentor, the blonde pressing her down for some fun _she_ had been waiting for this entire time.

The bluenette falling over onto her back, no sooner had Bulma opened her eyes again that Erasa was on her, and without a thick male cock blocking her way, the blonde easily shoved her little pink tongue right down her idol's throat! "MHHHMMM?!" Those cerulean orbs popping wide open in shock, there was nothing the older babe could do as Erasa made out with her, those teenage hands of hers quickly sliding down from where she grabbed her by her shoulders, in an instant they were right where they seemed to always end up in the end.

"Oh, Bulma...I'm so sorry Gohan got you so dirty..." The teenager breaking the kiss, her tongue gently pulling up from where she was licking a small drip of cum off of the bluenette's lips before arching her back down to where she really wanted to be. "...Please...hold still so I can...clean you…" His eyes growing to the size of volley balls at just what he was witnessing, Gohan could almost hear his jaw hit the ground as while Erasa held Bulma still by her upper arms, the blonde teen slowly dipped her head down before taking a ripe pink nipple between her lips, the girl pressing her head into the creamy globe surrounding it until Bulma's boobs were rising up like a pair of bubbles around her head.

"Oh...my...Dende..." Seeing this...watching as his girlfriend...HIS girlfriend held down the most beautiful woman the world over and had her way with her completely...natural...breasts...he could feel something about to snap. Another deep moan coming from the pair of naked females, Gohan could sense his cock returning to full strength, the last of his energy pooling down in his pelvis as he saw it, Erasa wasn't just sucking Bulma's boobs...she was _licking_ every single glob of his cum off of them that she could. That small little tongue of hers flicking one after another white dollop of cream into her mouth before running her muscle flat along Bulma's soft flesh, he lost it… The soft, slippery opening made between their rubbing pussies the one place he had to be.

Harnessing that last bit of manly vigor left in him, Gohan dived in, fingers still filthy from digging holes in the grass during his boob job, the bucking half saiyan, with one harsh thrust, forced his thick, heated cock directly between the two sandwiched girls. His manhood being as thick as it was, was able to easily part each of their soft pink lips so that they splayed out around his huge beast, their clits being forced to rub along every single rough inch of his cock, the sensations electrifying the three of them almost to the point of climaxing on the spot!

Bulma meanwhile could barely keep hold of herself! On the one hand Gohan was doing...things to her body down there, but at the same time Erasa was...she was still… The blonde's head peeking up just enough to look the bluenette in the eye, the girl smirked, that one painfully hard nipple still hanging from her lips, the entirety of her right boob being supported by that tiny piece of bouncy flesh...the way she did it was just so...so...erotic. _'...No...no I'_ _m no into girls...I'm not...'_ The buxom CEO trying her best to once more reaffirm her heterosexuality in the face of a girl pleasuring her just through suckling at her breasts alone, _'...It's mostly Gohan...yeah...Gohan because he's fu…he's fucking...uuuuhhhh!'_

 _BOING!_

That succulent double D Erasa was munching on dropping from her lips, both girls slammed their eyes shut as a moan of unison echoed from within their bodies. Knowing he was not long for this world Gohan was trying something he had only heard of back when old man Roshi was telling him about sex before the Cell Games. Using all the speed he had, Gohan moved his foot long manhood like a blur, all twelve inches of his monster thrusting up, he drove as far into Erasa as he could before pulling back out, the tip of his cock scraping across both girls' clits as he wiped her juices between them, he then thrust all the way into the blue haired vixen, the older woman's eyes shrinking to the size of pin pricks at just how full she was being made to feel before becoming empty just as quickly!

First Erasa, then Bulma, then Erasa, then Bulma! His cock growing so hot he was surprised it was still comfortable for the girls, just as the luckiest teen alive pulled all the way out of the blonde, that smallest of nooks on the bottom of his cock head caught directly on Bulma's clit. The two bundles of nerve endings lighting up all at once, they all came, their screams flying up to the top of the Capsule Corp. dome just as their combined juices spilled out all over each other. The very last of their energy flowing out of them leaving the nude trio digging inside themselves just to make sure they could still speak.

The last of his energy spent, Gohan pulled himself out of the girls, the buxom little honey he had brought with him rolling off to the right, he fell between them, two of the most beautiful women snuggling up against him for what was going to be the most wonderful nap out on the grass they'd had in their entire lives… Bulma...Erasa...Gohan...their eyes, their ability to stay awake leaving them fully, they were all just about to fall asleep in each other's arms in the cool green grass of the Capsule Corp. dome when...well, someone said a certain teen's name.

"Gohan?..." The sound of a young man's voice breaking the silence of the cooling evening breeze, the three naked deviants slowly looked up, the most freaked out expression they had ever seen on Trunks' face in their entire lives, "...Mo...Mother?..." Oh, and there was a twitch too...quite a bit of twitching actually. "...What...what are you all doing...na...naked?..." Standing over the trio, his hands lightly spasming in absolute shock just as much as his face was the Trunks from the future...evidently back from his little beach trip with his girlfriend.

A loud squeal erupting from both Bulma and Erasa as they looked up to see the young man standing over them, the pair just about flipped Gohan off of Bulma's old pool towel as they competed to see just who could cover up what with it, the show dissolving into what had to have been the sexiest flash fest either had ever participated in, not that Trunks was seeing at all...he was too busy trying his best _not_ to see his alternate timeline mom naked...again. One time walking into her shower instead of his blue haired girlfriend's was enough thank you.

Speaking of whom… "Heheheh...Wow...I never expected to see _this_ sort of thing happening with such an _old_ lady..." Both naked women instantly shooting daggers up at the newly arrived beach babe, Erasa for the girl daring to insult her idol, while Bulma...for the _many_ obvious reasons she had to glare at the blue haired bimbo smirking down at them. "...But I guess not _all_ guys are able to date someone as beautiful as me..." Arching a cocky eyebrow as she gently brushed some long strands of shimmering blue hair behind her ear, Maron smirked down at her rival, Bulma's cheeks only tinting a darker and darker shade of red the longer she ran her eyes over her very naked...and _very_ well ridden body. "...Someone's gotta take the leftovers after all..."

Gohan and Trunks both opening their mouths to tell the blue haired walking beach fantasy to some form of 'be quiet', give or take a few expletives from the former, they never got their chance. Bulma had put up with a lot the last few weeks...between having to constantly watch her heir and greatest pride run around with none other than Krillin's slutty ex on his arm, to Vegeta ignoring her needs in favor of sweating alone with nothing, but beating down another man on his mind, but for that little...bitch to insult her just when she had _finally_ gotten some bit of satisfaction? Oh...hell...no...that was the _last_ straw!

Leaving the entire towel to Erasa for the girl to wrap herself up in which she did of course in an instant, hiding her teenage shame from the group, Bulma suddenly jumped to her feet! Her many strands of short dark blue hair waving across her fierce cerulean gems as she gritted her teeth at Maron, the girl who this time finally went too far! Bulma, in the two short steps it took her to cross the distance between Gohan and Trunks, the boys were helpless to watch as the fuming nude genius took hold of a yellow swimsuit strap in each hand, holding onto them with as much anger and determination as she had seen her friends fight with against Cell.

"Not everyone can date a girl like you?… Fine! But everyone can still see you!" Bulma yelled, the furious woman clenching the thin elastic material of Maron's one piece in her hands, she just as suddenly bent over until her clenched hands hit the green grass below. The milf pulling both straps straight down the girl's thicc buxom body despite the startled squeal that came from the curvier girl's startled face, Bulma stripping the girl's entire swimsuit off all the way down to her ankles!

Maron's entire face turning the color of a dark red raspberry, she could only stand there, her forced straight down against either side of her body as Bulma exposed her in front of Gohan. The yellow elastic fabric being yanked down from her chest, those two gigantic thirty four double G globes of female flesh came springing out into the open air, the teens pausing as they watched the huge melons everyone at Kame House had drooled over bounce out in all of their natural creamy glory, the tiny pink tips of Maron's jumbo knockers jiggling around as she struggled to get the older woman off of her.

"KIYAAAHHHH! Old Lady, what are you doing?!" Maron squealed out as every last single inch of her breath taking thicc body suddenly being exposed right there in front of Gohan's wide open eyes, his mind memorizing without fail _everything_ there was to see of the younger bluenette naked. All of her, from her bright red tinted cheeks, the cloud spreading across her face, that expression of complete humiliation practically painted on it as she struggled to get Bulma to let go of her swimsuit. To further down on those absolutely spectacular double G boobies that surely would have made given Roshi a heart attack had she slipped out years ago, watching, overtaken by awe as her perfect bouncy tear drop breasts bounced and jiggled around with her best efforts to break free from the furious older woman, Gohan's eyes at last slid down her creamy, soft figure, down across her wide as hell hips until they settled on Maron's tight little pussy.

Staring so much his mouth was just about beginning to run dry as all his drool had left him seconds ago, Gohan only able to watch as Bulma continued to wrestle that tiny little one piece off of the uppity little bimbo, the pair falling to the grassy lawn, a mass of bouncing boobs and shaking asses while Trunks did his best to somehow rescue his girlfriend from further humiliation without accidentally groping his mother… It finally hit the exhausted half saiyan lying on the ground just why Bulma was so _willing_ to have sex with him and his girlfriend at the drop of a dime...not only that, but just why she had always looked so flustered when he had walked in on her today, a certain man's arrogant, possessive presence one that had been missing for quite a while whenever he and Erasa came to visit.

That thought sinking into his hormone drained teenage skull, the only thing Gohan, that luckiest of men could think of, as he watched Bulma hoist Maron's own yellow swimsuit up above the naked bluenette's head, Maron still squealing in embarrassment as she tried her best cover her many curves spilling out for Gohan, Erasa, and of course the victorious Bulma to see in all their glory, those amazing thirty four double Gs a lost cause if there ever was one...was one single thought. _'..._ _I never thought I'd ever think this, but...I owe you one,_ _Vegeta._ _'_

 **A/N: A standing round of applause for my great friend, Commodore Krevin who has been so awesome with putting up with me throughout the incredibly long and drawn out wait for this fanfic to be finished, then additionally the next week for me to complete the extensive edits such a long piece required. Looking at this oneshot there really is not much if anything I would add if I were making it for myself, it has just about everything, a special scene I admit I had to add being when Bulma strips Maron's yellow one piece off of her in front of everyone...anyone guess that?**

 **This truly was such a complete and utter joy to write! I ended up with writer's block a number of times throughout it because it is so similar to Beach Battle and thus when I wrote that and this at the same time it felt like a lot of the same. Still though I am beyond proud with how this fanfic came out. Bulma has always been a number one character for me ever since I was little so being able to write her own, playing with her supple, curvy body in nothing, but a string bikini was a dream come true. Then of course there is Erasa who, despite a small presence in the actual show really has taken off with both me and readers as a fun bubbly and at this point quite bouncy girl. I love the dynamic of GohanxVidel, I do and I love them in the series, but someone like Erasa just seems to hit the mark for me more, guess just preferences.**

 **From start to finish just when I thought the details the commissioner asked for couldn't get better, they did. Almost since I started writing DBZ fics on here I have planned to and wanted to write a GohanxBulma lemon oneshot. I've had an outline, but never ended up using it so I am glad this commission included some of my original ideas...namely bikinis. The absolute cherry on top to this whole oneshot for me though has been once again, getting to write some more of the proud, thicc, busty bluenette lacking a bit of brains, but making up for it in so many other places, Maron. Whether it is with Future Trunks, Krillin, or maybe someone else...Writing my favorite DBZ girl always has me smiling to do more! Maybe I should write her a oneshot soon?**

 **This is by far the longest commission I have ever written to date and in all likelihood it may just remain that way unless the upcoming Bulma High School fic hits as hard as this one does! Speaking of commissions though I currently have one of my five slots open with another two likely to open up within a week or so depending on what I am writing, obviously paid work needs to get done fast, but there are also a number of my regular fics people want to see updated so I'll keep ya posted on that. In case anyone is wondering I take commissions for 5 bucks per 1k words, I have a number of things I don't write for any reason, but by and large I am pretty accommodating. There are also a number of characters I am more sensitive to writing certain things with than others, these namely being my favorites, still though only a few of those am I SUPER picky with. On my profile is a list of my favorite shows/games and characters from them, one per, so if you're curious go ahead and give that page a peek and shoot me a message.**

 **Now onto some of the things a lot of you will be interested in, my latest poll which I kept up for about three weeks was closed, the three way tie that eventually devolved into a two way one was broken, a sole, single hottie taking that top spot as the one who would spend her entire oneshot completely naked...and that is..well, going to be announced at the end of my Panchi chapter. Sorry for being anticlimactic, but the news is SO much better when announced to the story's audience personally. At the same time though I am very happy to see the response my oneshot series of DBZ Gals' stories of embarrassment, nudity, seduction, and of course the many happy faces of their guy friends as they see them in all their glory. Eighteen's drunken feelings and Chi-Chi towel mishap may have been fun, but I think Panchi, Bulma's mom is going to be a really fun one, even if I've barely written her, so if you haven't started that series I suggest doing so before I update. Beach Battle too has an update on the way so none to worry there...just with how similar this oneshot is to it, it should be understandable why I could not do both at the same time.**

 **So for a last bit of fun until my next post comes in a couple weeks or so, depending on responses, here is a poll, a little bit my own personal curiosity, but I would also LOVE to hear what you all think, so here is the poll question, _'If I Write a Full Oneshot with Maron Paired with One Guy; Who Should the Lucky Man Be?'_ The poll is currently live as of the posting of this commission, if not a day or so before so get those votes in! To clarify when I say a "full oneshot", I mean that it would be a fic able to stand on its own, a oneshot with everything you might read me for, embarrassed nudity, big bouncing boobies, the humor of DBZ, and of course all the things that happen when two lucky people score big time! So who will be the guy who gets to have Maron in a oneshot? You have two votes each so use them wisely, and I'll be around if you ever want to chat about it.**

 **Lastly, and as always, if you enjoyed my work please let me know in a _REVIEW_ as it really means quite a lot to see what my readers think of efforts like this. Cya, next time!**


End file.
